The Peculiar Witch
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Everyday, for Alex, wasn't exactly thrilling, a usual mundane life that anyone else had...but that all changed when a chance encounter happened when he met the infamous Charmed Ones, and watched them become, Charmed. He'll now go on a new journey of self discovery, battles of evil, and even a little bit of romance involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good sirs and madam's! For new readers, welcome! For old readers, welcome back! After a few months, I was finally able to write this prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Meeting of a lifetime!**

"Hey! Get back here!"

A young man shouts after another man. The young man in question is 5ft 8inches tall with an average build, with striking blonde hair that goes down to his chin, and had split bangs, just above his eyes so they didn't cover them. He appeared to be around early to mid-twenties. His eyes were forest green, and were sharply on the man that he was chasing.

Rain poured down from the sky, thundering. Dark clouds were above his head as he chased after an unknown man. He didn't know who the man was, or what he wanted…besides stealing from him of course.

The man that the blonde was chasing stole from him, and used what appeared to be some magic ability that hurt his shoulder. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was bleeding from his shoulder now, and he wasn't the type to run away.

Through alleyways, he chased after the other man, cloaked in a large raincoat, which the blonde wished to have right now. He was soaked to the bone right now, his clothes being just a normal shirt that was sleeveless and a pair of jeans.

"Hey! I said stop!"

The blonde roared again and stuck out his hand…but nothing happened.

Nothing came from his hand and he was annoyed.

" _It worked before…so why isn't that weird magical power thing coming out now…why don't they come out now…?_ "

He was confused…

He tried his best to summon power again and again, but it didn't work.

There was nothing that came out, and he was slowly losing this man in the darkened alleyway.

The rain clouded his vision and the darkness of the night was making it even worse. It was something terrible for the pair of them, more so the blonde than the man that was before him, honestly.

"Get lost!"

The other man shouted and put his hand backwards. From the hand, an unnatural wind came from the hand and blasted towards the blonde. Seeing it coming, the blonde manoeuvred out of the way and jumped to the side.

Since they were in an alleyway, his body hit the wall there and because of the wound he received from the man before being where he hit the wall, pain surged through his body, and felt like he was going to collapse.

It stung, it didn't help the rain was beating down on him, the raindrops continuously hitting the wound again and again. It was too much for the blonde, who felt like passing out, the wound being deep…

But he didn't stop.

He got up from the floor and continued running after the man, but he disappeared out of the alleyway.

"Shit." He cursed as another man came from the side, wielding what appeared to be a ball of electricity. "Ugh, I don't have time for a Demon!"

"Well, make time!"

The Demon roared and fired off an energy ball. The blonde ducked the energy ball and lunged forward while rising his leg into the air. Using what combat skills he knew, he slammed his foot upwards into the chin of the Demon, and sent him backwards.

The Demon recoiled with a cry, steadying himself on his feet, and summoned another energy ball.

"Ooh come on idiot!"

He complained and spun around. He built up speed, and stuck out his foot, nailing his foot into the stomach of the Demon just as it got in the throwing position. From the force of the foot, the Demon fell back when the foot made contact, and landed on his back, the energy ball flying up in the air.

"Gaaaah!"

The Demon cried out as the ball fell down on him, killing him, his body bursting into flames at the contact of the energy ball.

Sighing in relief, the blonde was about to go forward again when two more men appeared, Demons at that.

"Ooh come on!"

He yelled as the pair of them summoned two energy balls to their hands. The one on the right smirked as he launched the energy ball at him, so the blonde jumped left and avoided it, barely. But the second one was thrown and was about to hit him, when the blonde noticed something on the ground, a metal pipe.

With quick thinking, the blonde picked up the pipe and swung it as hard as he could outwards. The result of that was connecting it with the energy ball, and by chance, luck, he didn't know, he bounced back like a baseball, and nailed the Demon in the chest, killing it, thankfully to the blonde haired man.

"You bastard! You killed my friend!"

The Demon made his anger known on his face, and fury set within his cold eyes, the blonde wishing this day didn't happen.

"In self-defense!"

The blonde roared back, avoiding another energy ball that was thrown at him, not having time to swing the pipe he had in his hands. His body flew left, and fell to the ground, the Demon running closer with the energy ball in his hand.

"Time to die!"

The Demon readied himself to fire the energy ball downwards, but the blonde didn't like that…no, he didn't accept it, and swept under his legs with his own. The Demon fell to the ground with a heavy bang, where the blonde got to his knees, and hovered over the downed Demon.

"No, your time is to die."

With some cold words, the blonde plunged the pipe through the Demons chest. Fire gathered at the entry wound which soon spread across his body and he exploded into fire, killing the Demon instantly, the blonde relieved that he was able to kill the Demon's, even if he wasn't able to summon his powers for some reason.

But he didn't have much time, and got to his feet, the pipe falling out of his hand and ran forward towards the exit of the alleyway, where the mugger had ran before.

He ran out of the alleyway, and looked left and right, but couldn't see the man.

"Where did he go? Left or right…" He weighed up his options, trying to see if there was any indication of where the man went. "Hmmmm, I'll say…left!"

Making up his mind, he ran towards the left, not knowing that the man he was chasing went to the right.

The blonde continued to run and run, again and again. His footsteps made heavy noises in the puddles on the floor. But he didn't care, even if his feet were soaked, he didn't care at all, due to the fact that he wasn't going to allow someone to use magic on him and steal from him and get away with it.

Cars rushed past him as he got to a main road. He bent around the corner and followed his instincts to go the way that he thought would be the best way to go.

It was difficult though, trying to see under the heavy rain. It was difficult to even see far in front of him, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to be mugged like this, he was going to find whatever it was that mugged him.

He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't human, or was human with magical powers…like he had.

* * *

He soon came across a bright light and his foot caught on something…

"Waaah!"

He heard the cry of a girl as he crashed into something…or someone.

"Owww…" He complained, feeling like he was going through an ordeal this day. He cast his eyes upwards and saw that his face landed on the woman's chest. "Aaah! S-Sorry!"

He apologized and got off the woman, seeing a cab being there. His eyes returned to the woman and saw a breath-taking sight. He saw a young woman around the same age as he was. She had chin length hair, and brown hair, with matching chocolate eyes.

All in all, this girl was quite beautiful, and the man was quite taken back by her.

"Ooh, what happened?"

She wondered as she picked up the umbrella that she dropped when the blonde knocked into her.

Her eyes then went to the blonde, and she paused…

Her mouth became agape at seeing the blonde, and his eyes.

"W-Wow…"

"E-Excuse me?"

The blonde said, as he stood and offered the young woman his hand.

The young woman laughed nervous and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"N-Nothing at all!" She again let a nervous chuckle escape her lips, but then noticed his shoulder. "Ooh my God, your shoulder…y-you're bleeding, are you alright?"

The blonde tossed his eyes to his shoulder, and sighed, feeling the pain of it again after it being forgotten thanks to the look of the girl that was before him, being captivated by her beauty as well as her voice that sounded too good to be true.

"O-Oh…right, I'm still in chase of a mugger huh…"

He muttered, looking around but the chances of finding anything now were slim to none. He knew this himself, and he didn't like the idea of it happening, he wished that it would stop like now, and that this was a dream, or he should say, nightmare.

"Mugger?"

The woman's inquiry wasn't met when the blonde looked around and he stomped his foot with exasperation on his face.

"Shit, I lost him…" He cursed at his lack of losing his items from the mugger, the woman giving him a strange look, yet full of compassion. "O-Oh, sorry, I didn't even mean to crash into you like that. I was chasing a mugger but…I guess that I lost him…damn it…"

He felt regret enter him, and grimaced when thinking that he wouldn't be able to find his ring ever again due to the mugger stealing it.

"Did he…aah, steal anything valuable?"

That question was like a truck to Alex, who felt like he was going to pass out right there and then. He recalled what the mugger stole, and was ready to bash the guys head in, not wanting to appear aggressive though, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll say, it was my Grandfather's ring, it was more precious to me than it's worth would suggest. But he stole it and now…well, I've ended up getting blas…I mean, I ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder, but thankfully it isn't life-threatening or anything."

He almost let it slip about the magic that was performed on him, but he figured it would be better if he didn't reveal anything about it.

The woman had an understanding face, and sorrow filled as well.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry…w-won't you come inside?" She offered, gesturing to the manor towards the left of her, and when the blonde looked, he was taken back by how grand it was, slightly jealous that his own place couldn't compare. "I-I mean, since you've been injured like you have, you don't want to…want to be left like that, right? At least, you can get dry or something." She offered, the blonde looking unsure, so the woman gave him a reassuring smile. "My names Phoebe. What's yours?"

"Alex."

The newly named Alex responded with a kind smile.

"Come on then, Alex."

Phoebe offered and didn't give him a chance, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house. They ascended the stairs that lead to the large manor. Phoebe didn't even care that she was holding his hand right now, the rain getting through her clothes and soaking her, forgetting about her cab right now.

Alex looked towards the left and saw a car in the driveway, and guessed that Phoebe didn't drive, since she was in a cab, or she did drive and that she left the car at home for some reason, though Alex noted that she looked a little bit worried about something.

"Hey ehe, Phoebe, you think it's alright for me to come in?"

He didn't want to cause a commotion. Truly, all he wanted to do was go and beat the guy who thought it was alright to steal from him.

Phoebe used her free hand to wave him off.

"Don't worry, my sister Prue might be pissed…but she's always angry so don't worry."

It didn't exactly reassure him that he was going to be walking into a war zone.

As they made it to the top of the stairs, Alex noted the twin doors before him, and the windows which looked pretty good. Phoebe bent down and began ruffling around for something, Alex merely looking ahead so he wasn't accused of checking her out.

"Ooh found it!" She said with happiness and produced a key, which she unlocked the door with. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Eeeh…"

He didn't have time to complain as Phoebe dragged him inside of the house.

* * *

Once he was inside…he was pleasantly surprised to be met with two beautiful women, equalling the beauty of Phoebe. One was a girl that looked to be mid-twenties and she had the longest hair of the three sisters (Alex presumed that they were both Phoebe's sisters by the way they looked) that came down to her mid back, having similar colour hair and eyes to Phoebe. The other girl was the oldest of the girls, and she had shortish hair like Phoebe but in a different style as Phoebe. She also had green eyes similar to him, and a scowl danced on her face.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

Phoebe announced as she pushed Alex more inside.

Phoebe looked at Alex with a small smile, as he just raised a hand to the back of his head, going off the WTF faces of the other two girls who both muttered "Wow." in disbelieving voices, but the girl with the shorter hair recovered and looked at Alex with curious yet suspicious eyes.

"Don't tell me, another boyfriend come to stay with us? This isn't a B and B Phoebe."

The girls scrutiny eyes caused Alex to look at Phoebe who didn't look happy.

"Not at all, Prue." Phoebe responded with a folded arms expression, placing her umbrella away. "We ran into each other, he's got a wound on his shoulder that's bleeding. What was I supposed to do? Tell him to get lost and bleed to death?"

The now named Prue narrowed her eyes even more, but then did witness the same thing that Phoebe, and couldn't condone the girl for what she did, so let it go for the moment, especially since it seemed to be serious.

"Okay, you've got a point."

Prue muttered under her breath, the last girl moving forward and looking between Phoebe and Alex, and stuck her hand out to Alex, not being as suspicious as Prue seemed to be.

"Hello, my name is Piper…got wounded huh."

She trailed off and asked a question that could be misinterpreted as rude, but to Alex, he was fine with it.

"I got stabbed…by a mugger, and now, I am trying to track the son of a bitch, pardon my French, and teach him a lesson he'll never forget. But I lost him and ran into Phoebe there and kinda lost track of him. Sorry for the inconvenience, could it be possible if I…use your bathroom, kitchen, anything to clean this up a little bit? I don't think that it is like life-threatening, but I'd like to clean it up, if that's okay?"

He gestured to his shoulder, Piper understanding immediately and muttered "Come this way." in a gentle voice. Alex held his breath and followed after Piper, through what appeared to be a lounge area on the left hand side, and past a big Grandfather clock.

When going past Prue, he could feel the hot eyes of the woman on him, and it made him feel nervous. Something about her eyes could kill easily. Piper mumbled "Be nice." to Prue who shrugged her off, and folded her arms in a wondering gaze.

Piper lead Alex into the kitchen and went under the sink, producing a medkit, placing it on the island in the middle of the kitchen, noticing that Phoebe and Prue followed them into the kitchen, for different reasons.

"So, take your shirt off and I'll see to that…" Piper's eyes suddenly opened wide when she heard what she said, and put her hands up defensively. "I-I didn't mean that in a disgusting way! I-I was just s-saying-"

"N-No worries at all."

He exclaimed as he cut her off and removed his shirt without a worry in the world. Once seeing his chiselled chest and his abdominal muscles, Piper's and Phoebe's mouths fell to the floor, Prue trying to not look at him but was failing and looked like she was going to die.

"Holy crap…"

Phoebe mumbled, turning her head to the side.

Alex curiously looked at her, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks again. Pretend I'm not here."

He said in a soothing manner, and then went to the sink to fix himself up.

Piper bit her bottom lip and looked at Phoebe briefly, then towards Prue.

"It's so good to see you. Isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless."

She truly was speechless, Alex hearing the animosity in the tone and grimaced, slightly frightened of the girl.

A car horn beeps from outside, it being the cab that Phoebe neglected to pay for before.

"Oops. I forgot about the cab."

Her eyes tossed to the ground when she said it, sheepishly looking between the floor, her sisters, and then finally her new…Alex.

"I'll get it."

Piper grabs Prue's purse and exits the kitchen, Prue's eyes bulging.

"Piper, that's my purse."

Piper didn't answer and went to pay for Phoebe's cab, Phoebe showing an appreciative smile.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

Prue nodded, and looked at her, and saw that she didn't have many things with her. It could be called being homeless with the amount of stuff that she had on her, so Prue being Prue decided to question it as Alex slowly ran a sponge over his wound, drying the blood, thankful that the wound wasn't as deep as he thought that it was.

"Is that all that you brought?"

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here..."

"We're not selling Grams' house."

Prue gave harsh eyes, equally in her voice the harshness that accompanied it. Alex winced when hearing the voice, questioning if she could actually be nice, having not seen it yet, though was grateful that she didn't kick him out of the house yet.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Is that why you think I came back?"

Prue sharpened her expression.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations."

The youngest rolled her eyes, expecting Prue to say things like this, Alex not really wanting to get involved with what was happening, feeling like there could be something going on that he couldn't get in the middle of.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you."

Prue stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, Phoebe looking quite annoyed by that.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?"

Phoebe's question was brought to Prue's attention and she looked quite pissed off.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger."

Phoebe suddenly came out, and the tension in the air turned cold. Even Alex, not knowing what that was about, could feel the tension in the air and felt like moving away from the area, though the girls were blocking the door and wasn't sure on how he would be able to move away, so only did what he could and was continue to clean the wound and dress it himself.

"Whoa."

Prue was seething with rage, displaying as much with her eyes.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..."

At that moment, Piper comes back into the kitchen, noticing the tension and tried to break it apart while clapping her hands together a single time.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner."

She offered, but neither were really receptive to the idea. In fact, they were against it entirely, not wanting to be near one another right now.

"I'm not hungry."

"I ate on the bus."

Both Prue and Phoebe left the kitchen, leaving a baffled Piper to grimace and sigh at the same time, unsure of what she was supposed to do now.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later."

She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but Alex answered regardless.

"Sorry, I don't hug people I just met."

Piper jumped at the voice, forgetting that he was still there. But then it came back to her and she moved closer, apologetic looks gracing her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry about that, it doesn't exactly scream stellar family or anything, huh."

Alex saw the uncomfortable look on her face, so tried his best to relieve her.

"I'm just an unwanted guest, don't concern yourself about my welfare. But thanks regardless. I'm sorry, I will just clean up, and be out of your hair, again. Sorry for the inconvenience."

He truly meant it, he didn't want to be a burden any of the sisters, especially with the negativity that seemed to surround the family unit, not wanting to become apart of the problem, especially since he wasn't really familiar with him.

"O-Ooh no troubles, as long as you're not a murderer then we're totally fine~ Mehehehehehehehe~"

The awkward laugh from Piper caused Alex to release an equally awkward chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not a murderer. I wouldn't be able to be one, ugh. Thinking about stabbing someone is a little…well, you know how it is after all."

"T-True…as long as…" She stopped and looked at his chest again, red dusting her cheeks slowly. "…A-Ah erm…y-you're…your wound, it's stopped bleeding."

She noted, Alex looking down briefly and nodded his head.

"Yeah, seems so. I'm just gonna patch myself help and then get out of your hair. Seems like you've got enough on your plate without having a stranger in your house."

"O-Oh, leaving so soon? Phoebe will be depressed."

Piper faked a smile, trying to keep the young man around for Phoebe, noticing how she was checking him out before, though Piper could be accused of doing the same thing.

Alex chuckled, and looked at the roof as Piper moved closer.

"I'm pretty sure it would be better if I got out of here…"

"N-No!" Piper spat out with her hands outwards unintentionally and refusal made itself known onto her face. "Y-Your shirt is…a-and your c-clothes are…w-wet. You'll catch a cold if you…if you stay in them…y-yeah, you'll get a cold, and your girlfriend wouldn't like that…"

She prodded for information sneakily, trying to show that she wasn't with her smiley face.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I'm single."

Piper's lips tugged upwards ever so slightly, and patted his back.

"That's great then, you'll have to wait until your clothes will dry. I'll show you to Phoebe's room."

"W-Wait!"

Alex didn't even get the chance to speak, being pushed around like a rag doll by the sisters.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex found himself sitting on Phoebe's bed, the news on about a woman being murdered, and Phoebe herself sat facing him. He wasn't dressed, not really. All he had on were a tight pair of boxers, not that Phoebe was complaining. Actually, it gave her a chance to check him out, and that was fine with her, Phoebe on the other hand wasn't showing much skin, being in pyjama's.

"Ooh, so Piper is a lesbian? I had no idea."

Phoebe nodded her head, trying her best to not laugh.

"That's right. She came out at 16, we all dealt with it, and now goes after butch lesbians. Her latest girlfriend is someone with mental health issues. After all, Piper likes the crazies and likes telling them to "Pipe down!" with reference to her name, Piper and all. Sometimes she even smokes a pipe."

Phoebe 'explained' the best that she could, cracking up ever so slightly.

Alex took in the information and felt his face light up into a small smile, finding it quite funny if he was honest with himself.

"Well, I didn't expect Piper to be a lesbian. But well, that's great for her. As long as she's got a lovely girlfriend for her. But smoking a pipe? Really?"

"She likes her pipe after all. She's rarely without her pipe."

Phoebe continued with a strained smile, her face trying to not break out into a cheesy grin.

"Ooh my…well, as long as it isn't drugs then I guess…"

Phoebe wanted to rebuke that, but she thought that she had already caused enough damage to Piper so Alex would be put off without adding that she was a crack head on top of being a lesbian in love with mental butch lesbians. She thought that was enough for now.

Alex cleared his throat, and showed a grin.

"So, what about Prue? She seems to be very…well, she's very…Prue, isn't she? I don't really know how else to put it without it sounding quite…bad. But maybe she's…"

He didn't want to appear negative about it, and not want to cause more problems. But he was genuinely interested in what the sisters were like. He found Phoebe cool. And Piper was kind, and Prue was…she was Prue.

"Prue? Oh, she's into OAP's. She's like, a gold-digger. She's always like the oldies as she calls them, you know how it is. She likes being with some old men and she doesn't like guys our age at all, she thinks they are quite weird."

Alex was taken back by her lie, but since he didn't know any better, he took it at face value and believed it.

"Ooh my, so your middle sister is a lesbian and your eldest sister likes the old men huh. Well, what a family unit."

He didn't know how else to say it without sounding cruel and mean. It was just…very difficult to say anything truly bad about it, since they were being nice and all. He didn't want to make them sound like monsters or anything of the sort. He just wanted to be, kind to them.

"Exactly, they're a bunch of weirdos~" Phoebe sang out excitedly. "They've always been quite, high strung and all that. Prue more so than Piper. Prue is kinda…well, she's kinda out there with what she feels and such."

"Well, it seems that you like, normal guys, right?"

His voice almost sounded hopeful, but that was what Phoebe thought. Truthfully, it was just a question, no more and no less.

"Ooh me. Yeah, I like…" Her eyes briefly looked over his form, and gushed slightly. "…I mean, I like certain types of guys. Y-Yeah, s-so tell me about yourself. What about you? I hardly know anything about you."

Phoebe wanted to know more about him, since he seemed to know about her now. More so than she knew about him anyway.

"Me huh. Well, what do you want to know exactly? Since you gave me warmth and Piper dressed this wound for me, and she's gonna wash my clothes, I can't really complain and keep anything to myself. So, what do you want to know?"

Phoebe put a finger to her lips, and hummed thoughtfully.

"Well…I dunno." Alex sweatdropped as Phoebe bonked herself on the head cutely. "….Hmmm, let's see…tell me about…I dunno, do you work…whoa, that was a lame question, huh…"

"Haha, it is alright. I do indeed work, two jobs in fact. I work by day as-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's me."

Piper's voice came from the other side of the door, irritating Phoebe that she came at such a moment.

"Come on in." Phoebe's regretful voice carried through the door, and Piper came in, is carrying a tray with drinks and food on it, Phoebe's eyes lighting up when seeing it. "Thank God. I am starving."

"Figured." She muttered with a sly smile, and then she sees her boyfriend on TV. "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, twisting his head to the side and whispered to Phoebe.

"I thought you said she was a lesbian with a butch lesbian psychotic girlfriend?"

Piper's eyes hastily shot at Alex, questions on her face and unsureness in her voice.

"What?"

Phoebe chuckled nervously, and waved her hand innocently, giving Alex sharp eyes, the boy unsure what the hell was going on now.

"Never mind that now~ Some woman got whacked." Phoebe announced and then whispered gently to Alex, leaning closer so only he could hear. "She's pretending to have a boyfriend so you don't find out about her butch lesbian girlfriend. She's still shy about her sexuality, play along."

Though he wasn't entirely convinced, he merely muttered "Okay." in an obedient fashion, Piper moving closer to the bed.

Piper gave her an incredulous look.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Piper gently said as she looked towards Alex, and offered food. "Here, I made you some as well."

Alex's face lifted up in delight, the food smelling and looking good at the same time.

"Awww, that's really sweet. Thanks! I'm sure your girlfriend-boyfriend I mean must be really happy with you!"

Piper still wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he took the food off her and moved so she could sit down, which she did. Phoebe's eyes flashed annoyance when seeing the pair of them interacting with one another.

"Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

In her voice, Alex could tell that there still was something that divided these sisters. Though he wasn't going to pry, he felt like there shouldn't be this much tension between the sisters, no matter what happened.

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little."

Phoebe rose her fingers to her lips, and took a bite out of some of the food Piper brought her, Alex tilting his head to the side.

"So…if you told your sister, that you came back…she'd change the locks and not let you in?" Both Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement, Alex opening his eyes slightly wider than usual. "Seems like there's a little bad blood here…d-do you think counselling is in order or something since you're so distant from one another...n-not that I'm trying to be rude…"

Piper snorted with "It's probably needed…" in a distance voice, Phoebe shooting her a glare. She soon stopped glaring and returned her face to Alex, and explained the best that she could.

"It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a Mother. It's too difficult to talk with her."

Piper softened her expression, causing Phoebe to feel more relaxed, Alex finding it quite adorable that she had such a face on.

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

She trailed off, and Phoebe got in on the action.

""Her own childhood to raise us.""

Alex looked between the two of them, surprised at how they were able to do that so flawless, as if they had practiced it time and again, probably guessing that they've said it more than once in their life time.

"Wow, you're in synch with one another, true sisters or something, huh."

His comment allowed both Piper and Phoebe to smile ever so slightly.

"You've got that right."

Piper commented with a smile, Alex smiling as well.

"Well, it seems like you two get along."

"At least one of my sisters seems to be like my sister and not my Mom."

Piper's face fell down to a frown and didn't like how she said it, sounding as if she was taking Prue for granted.

"Phoebe, we're lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there.

Phoebes eyes unintentionally rolled themselves around, tossing on the bed.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a Mom anymore, you know, I need a sister."

Phoebe looked slightly down when she made that admission, not sure on how else to say it.

At that moment, Prue knocks on the door, which was still open. She's holding a blanket.

"This was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks."

Phoebe responded smoothly, as Prue looked towards Alex.

"So, you're still here."

The voice was very stoic. It was so stoic that even her sisters had a hard time telling that it was Prue that actually spoke just then, though the girl was showing unhappy eyes right now. It was clear that she wasn't that happy right now, and Alex knew he was partly the cause of it.

"Hehehe, well. I am leaving soon…Piper kinda insisted that she wash my clothes."

Prue furrowed her eyebrows at her middle sister, and openly sighed.

"I see, well, when you're ready, please leave."

"Prue."

Piper chided, but Prue didn't seem that bothered.

"What? We don't know anything about him, he could be a nutter for all we know."

"Does he look like a nutter to you?"

Phoebe sent daring eyes to Prue, who shot her own green eyes at her youngest sister, but before anything could happen, Alex raised his hand.

"I'll be gone soon, don't worry…eeh, Ms Halliwell. I don't want to cause trouble, I just wanna find the guy that mugged me…after I've gone to the hospital to see if this wound isn't like serious or something, then off to the police I guess…"

He lied at the last part.

He couldn't go to the police.

There was no way that he could.

He couldn't cry "Demon!" or whatever it really was that fought him to get his Grandfather's ring. Even he wasn't sure what it was. Demon…Warlock, he wasn't all that sure. He knew for sure that it wasn't a Witch, as they were good people, and what that person was, wasn't good at all.

Prue seemed to accept that, bowing her head in agreement.

"Alright, it seems fair, and don't call me Ms Halliwell. It sounds…strange."

The antagonistic look that Prue gave caused harsh glares to come from Phoebe. Unlike Prue, Phoebe thought that Alex wasn't a bad person, and if he was, he would've shown something that was negative but he hadn't. In actuality, she thought that he was quite nice, considering the family 'fun' times that they've been showing.

"Scouts honour."

He held out his two fingers in a peace sigh for her, Prue's eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Were you actually a scout?"

A sheepish look splashed over his face, and shook his head.

Prue rolled her eyes and leaves the room, frustration clearly on her face.

"She's a ball of sunshine, isn't she?"

"…You don't know the half of it."

Phoebe mumbled as an awkward laugh came from Piper.

* * *

A little while later, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table in the sunroom, playing with a spirit board.

"When did you meet Jeremy?"

Phoebe questioned as their fingers wondered around the spirit board, the pointer going everywhere with smiles on their faces.

"About six months ago, right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic."

The words Phoebe used brought a wide smile to Piper's face, trying to

"As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it."

Phoebe laughs a little bit, as her eyes go behind her, to see if Alex was there, but he wasn't.

Piper also noticed the look, and smiled softly.

"Seems like Phoebe has a crush."

"What?" Phoebe rasped, turning back to her sister. "N-No, I don't at all."

Piper rolled her eyes, not believing her for a moment.

"He's pretty nice…though, I think he might think I'm gay."

Phoebe held in a chortle at Piper's honesty, and tried to be sympathetic.

"W-Why would you think that?"

It was very difficult for Phoebe to not laugh but she was failing. Small snippets of laughing escaped her mouth, again and again.

"Hmmm, I dunno, he just…I heard that he thought I had a girlfriend…" Phoebe's face turned upwards as Piper noticed something on her sister's face, and turned suspicious. "…Phoebe, you haven't said anything, have you?"

"No."

It was clear and cut, but it was a lie, essentially.

Piper didn't believe her sister for even a moment, and knew that she was lying.

"Phoebe! Did you tell him that I was a lesbian!?"

"I-I didn't say that exactly…"

She trailed off, feeling awkward, but that didn't exactly help Piper.

"What did you say then?"

Piper's patience wore thin, very thin, Phoebe continued showing such a sheepish face that it was difficult to not feel sorry for the girl.

"I just said-"

At that moment, the pointer went a little faster than usual to a letter, Piper's eyes furrowing at the younger girl.

"Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it."

She denied Piper's words, but as usual, she didn't believe the girl for even a moment, but didn't seem to care all that much.

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?"

Before waiting for an answer, she gets up and heads for the kitchen. Making it into the kitchen, Phoebe continued to push the pointer around the spirit board, and called back to her middle sister while smiling.

"Hey, I forgot your question."

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year."

Piper responded from the kitchen, as Alex walked into the room, now dressed for the evening with clean clothes, and smiled towards the youngest sister, showcasing a kind smile.

"Hey Phoebe."

Phoebe allowed a small smile onto her beautiful lips, allowing him to sit down next to her.

"Hey, wanna see if Prue is gonna get laid this year?"

Alex's face turned towards disgust, not really wanting to know what happens with Prue and her love life, being a little freaked that Phoebe would ask a stranger a question like that.

"That's disgusting."

Phoebe hung her head downwards, acknowledging how weird that sounded.

"I know it is." She agreed with a grimace but continued moving the pointer. "Please say yes."

She continues to move the pointer as Alex looks on with a turned upper lip, finding it bemusing that they were trying to do something like this.

But then, the pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself, startling the pair of them, Phoebe more than Alex.

"Ooh my God! Did that just move on its own!?"

She directed her question towards Alex who smiled awkwardly.

"W-Well…"

It then moves to 'T' before Alex could give an answer, Phoebe being more freaked out and called for her sister as Piper herself was moving back to the room that both Phoebe and Alex were occupying, with some popcorn in her hands.

"Piper, get in here!"

She beckoned her sister, still in disbelief that something like this would happen to someone like her, and even Alex seemed concerned about what was happening, though he was more used to things like this.

"What?"

Phoebe doesn't answer straight away. She couldn't get her head around the idea that it moved on its own.

Just then, Prue comes in with an annoyed look, Alex wondering if she ever smiled.

"What did you guys do now?"

Piper looked offended that she was being accused of anything.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." At her admission, Prue and Piper stare at her in disbelief. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'. Tell them Alex, it moved on its own, didn't it?"

"Yeah…it moved on its own."

"And we're supposed to believe you, the stranger? What are the odds that you moved it to freak Phoebe out."

Alex shrugged at the accusing glare of Prue, not caring that she was looking like that at him.

"Don't believe me, but you should believe your sister. That pointer moved on its own. And I was nowhere near the damn pointer, I didn't do anything to it, I wasn't even in the room when they got the spirit board out."

Prue still didn't believe him, so Phoebe gestured to the spirit board again.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave as Alex looks on at Phoebe, wondering what she was going to do. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter 'T'."

Prue dead panned, Phoebe running an annoyed hand through her hair.

"I swear it moved." Prue didn't listen and leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too, and becomes a little freaked, Phoebe taking to her feet and hiding behind Alex. "There. Look. You saw that right?"

Piper still wasn't sure what she truly saw, but she was convinced enough to know that there was something going on, and she didn't like it a single bit. No, she didn't like it at all, her hands lacing together with her hair.

"I think so, yeah."

She admitted with a strained face, wishing that she didn't see anything.

" _Okay, something is clearly going on here…yeah, I came into the house of the…heh, wouldn't it be weird if they turned out to be the people that stole from me and now have cornered me in their house and are going to kill me…_ "

Alex tried to take a step back as his thoughts wouldn't leave his mind and he was becoming worried, allowing some fear to take over him for the moment…but Phoebe was right behind him, and for a second, he thought he felt something sharp on his back.

He whizzed his head…but it was just Phoebe gripping his shirt in fright.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves, there's something clearly…"

The pointer moves again, Piper becoming freaked and hid behind Alex as well.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?"

Her panicked voice reached the elder sisters room, clearly annoyed that she was called back again, when she didn't believe that anything was happening, and suspected that Alex was doing something about this right now.

"Now what?"

Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope while the others look on.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." She holds up the envelope. "Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

"Aaaah!"

Piper cried and clung to Alex. Phoebe looked miffed that she did that, though she was unnerved as well, seeing all of these freaky things were happening. Prue looked slightly troubled, but she didn't allow her freaks to control her.

"Okay, let's calm down, it's just a power cut, it happens. It's a storm outside, there's nothing happening here, besides pointers moving around and such…w-well, don't worry ladies, this is just a little…"

He tried to comfort the girls, but Piper wasn't comforted and shot for the door.

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here."

Piper grabbed her coat as the others followed after her, Prue calling towards her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here."

Prue tried to keep her sister calm, but she wasn't exactly the calmest right now, grabbing her coat to get out of the house.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue mumbled, but then looked at Alex accusingly. "Funny, that all of this creepy behaviour happened when you came into our lives. Are you sure that he can be trusted?"

Alex felt offended and sharply pointed at Prue.

"How is this my fault? I didn't do anything, and Phoebe asked me to come in here, Piper asked me to stay. I didn't say anything. I never asked to stay here. I was perfectly willing to leave this place, but they asked me to stay. It would've been rude to leave, especially considering I was…I dunno, stabbed in the shoulder and was bleeding and hurt!"

Prue scoffed, thinking that was an excuse, even if the others didn't agree with it.

"You weren't so quick to reject it though either, were you serial killer?"

Alex scoffed and folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at Prue.

"Ooh yeah, accuse me of being the serial killer. Convenient that Phoebe just happened to be outside when I was running past. Did you perhaps engineer this whole thing so I would come here as your next victim? Get me stabbed, steal my precious ring that my Grandfather left me, and then expose me to kindness to lower my guard, and then come up with this magic stuff, all so you can steal my powers and use them for your own wickedness! Demon!"

Piper and Prue looked at the boy, not sure what the hell he was talking about, Phoebe being on the same level, the girl standing right beside the couch in the foyer area.

"What? Powers of what? And I'm not a Demon!"

Prue seemed genuinely confused by what was happening right now, and even more so by his words.

Alex regarded all of the sisters with confusion for a few seconds, and then saw that they were confused by his words. He didn't claim to be an expert on catching people in a lie, but they didn't seem to him to know what the hell was going on.

"It doesn't matter. If you want me to go, then I will."

"Alex don't-"

Phoebe tried to stop him because there was a true serial killer out there and she didn't want him to be stabbed because Prue thought he was the killer when it was obvious that he wasn't, but he walked over to the door anyway and went to open it which did happen...

But then the door was violently shut as if something pulled it from the other side, but there was no one there.

He blinked and twisted the handle, however it was stuck.

He tried it once, and then twice and the third time.

Each time he tried the doorknob, but it didn't do anything. The door didn't open, and now Alex was panicking.

"Alright, the doors not opening. It opened and then it closed violently and now it isn't opening. And before you say anything Prue, I didn't do anything."

He added at the end, seeing the disbelieving look on Prue's face.

Piper gasped and rushed the door, trying the doorknob again, but like with Alex, it didn't do anything.

"Alright, Prue! Prue! This door won't open!"

"Calm down Piper." Prue tried to calm the situation and strolled over, picking the keys up off the table near the door. "Move out of the way." Prue ordered, so both Alex and Piper moved, and she put the keys inside of the door, and unlocked it. "There, you can leave now." Prue said confidently and opened the door…but it didn't open, shocking everyone. "Okay, the doors not opening, rational explanations would be appreciated here…"

"Prue, I saw that pointer move. And this door isn't opening. What the hell is going on!?"

Piper couldn't calm herself. It was pouring with rain, it was thundering outside, and now it was very clear that there was something going on here. It was too frightened for the middle sister, who wished that this was a dream.

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us. And this door, it's probably just…I don't know, the wind maybe blew something into the other side and now it can't be opened. We'll try the other door."

"We don't know that Prue. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone, but it's dead. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

Prue rolled her eyes sarcastically, and looked at the pair.

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement. You come with me too unsure killer."

"Hmph, I'd rather take my chances outside than go with you, killer."

Alex spat back, Prue sharpening her eyes.

"Don't call me a killer. I'm not convinced that you're not the killer…e-even if the door isn't your fault, maybe, this is still a questioning thing between you and I. This…I don't know what the hell is going on, but you're not getting out of my sight."

"How lovely, being wanted by a killer."

Alex childishly stuck his tongue out, Prue's hand balling into a frustrated fist.

"Look, you don't want to mess with me right now."

"Yeah, and I don't take kindly to trying to be killed either."

The eldest woman's cheeks puffed out, but turned her eyes to the nervous Piper.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

Piper exactly wasn't thrilled to do something like that, and turned to her youngest sister for help, the girl going towards the stairs.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe."

"Nope, I'm going to the attic."

Phoebe rejected as she stepped onto the front of the stairs that lead upstairs, Prue stopping her by moving closer.

"No, you're not. We already agreed."

Prue laid down the law, but she wasn't going to be receiving it well…no, Phoebe wasn't going to sit and not do anything.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now."

Phoebe walks up the stairs. Prue goes into another room, as Piper and Alex are left together in the foyer, looking at one another with bewilderment.

"So…you aren't a killer, right?"

Piper came out with it, unable to control herself.

Alex chuckled and shook his head in rejection.

"No, I'm not a killer at all, trust me. I know Prue doesn't, and she has every right not to trust me, but I'm truly not here to hurt you. I just want to catch the mugger that stole from me. A-And this is truthfully freaking me out."

"Yeah, not only you either."

Piper sighed, and looked between Prue and Phoebe's directions, not sure what was happening or what she was going to do either.

"So…we're splitting up, then?"

"Yeah…you go with Phoebe and I'll go with Prue. If anything happens to her though…"

Piper tried to threaten, but she wasn't all that scary. Alex found it quite cute actually, seeing that she had such a face when she was trying to be hard, and put his two fingers up at her, in a peace sign, Piper's eyes turning to relief.

"Don't worry, I won't allow anything to happen to Phoebe. And please don't let Prue try and kill me."

"Prue won't…" Alex's eyes lifted lightly, Piper knowing what he was talking about and smiled softly. "Right, I won't allow Prue to do anything to you."

"Thanks."

With that, Alex ascended the stairs while Piper followed after Prue.

* * *

"Phoebe! Phoebe! I don't know where you've gone so please come out!"

Alex rushed the stairs, and came to a landing area, where there were many doors to go through, but he didn't know where Phoebe came through. He wasn't used to things like this, and he wasn't entirely convinced that there wasn't something wrong going on here. He was sure that something was afoot here, but whatever it was, he wasn't truly sure at this point.

He walked forward a little more, and saw that there was a hallway there, Phoebe coming through that hallway, having a flashlight in her hand, and shined it on his form.

"Geez, don't do something like that Alex, I was frightened."

Phoebe made it to him and stood before him, Alex scoffing at the idea that she was frightened when he had more than enough reason to be the most frightened in this place right now, especially with Prue being around.

"You're frightened. I'm in the house of three strangers, and one of them is almost certainly trying to kill me."

Referring to Prue, he shuddered at the thought that she might come and kill him.

"Don't worry, Prue isn't a murderer. Snarky, yeah she's that. But she isn't a killer, I hope."

That didn't exactly make Alex better, and wished that he had just left now.

"Come on then, let's go to this attic and prove there's nothing there."

"My thoughts exactly."

Together, Phoebe and Alex walked side by side. Since both were a little wary, neither walked in front of the other, afraid that the other could turn around and kill them, though the chances of that happened seemed to be slim to none.

They came to stairs, and together, went up them.

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Phoebe tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She twists and turns the door, but it doesn't do anything.

"Geez, your house and locked doors. Are you sure you're not murderers? Got any skeletons in the closet perhaps?"

Phoebe gave him a cold look, Alex receding from her instantly.

"Damn door…"

She cursed at the fact that she wasn't able to get inside of the attic, wanting to know what's going on.

"Yeah, it is a shame. Come on Phoebe, let's get out of here."

Phoebe tried the door again, trying to get inside, but couldn't do it.

"Alright, I guess you're right. Let's go to the others…"

She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs together with the relieved Alex. But then, they both hear a creak and turns to see the attic door opening.

" _Okay…now that's magic…there's something seriously wrong with this house…it has to be magic…but what are these people…what's going on here now though…are these people Witches…but they seemed freaked out…okay, I'm gonna have to do something…_ " Alex thought to himself, and felt like they shouldn't go inside, but Phoebe was heading inside regardless. "Phoebe! Creepy door just opened, and you're going inside!?"

"Come with me then!" Phoebe yelled back, and tugged on his hand. "You're so concerned, don't let a lady enter in there alone."

"As long as no serial killer jumps out, then it is fine…"

He gave in and together walked into the attic.

Upon entering the room, Alex looked around at the mess. He saw what looked like a pedestal in the middle, where a book would be placed, but there was no book there at all. Around the room were just the usual stuff that you'd see in an attic.

A light shines on a trunk, an unusual light.

"Right, so there's a trunk that has the moons glow on it…" He watched as Phoebe walked closer. "…and you're going to see what's inside."

"Of course. Come on."

She beckoned and he didn't know why, but he did so anyway.

She opens it and there's a book inside. It looked really old, it had dust on it so Alex saw that it had been there for quite a while. However, upon seeing the book, Alex became intrigued and picked the book up, holding it in his hands.

" _Wow, this book feels…strong…it feels very powerful…just what kind of book is this…?_ "

He wondered to himself and held the book high into the moonlight, to see the words on the book, and it said...

"The Book of Shadows."

Phoebe takes the book, and turns the page to see a spell there.

Phoebe began reading to herself while Alex looked on at the page.

As soon as he saw it, Alex tried to take the book off her, but Phoebe didn't allow it, something urging her to read it, which in turn Alex thought that he was going to be blamed for this with regards to Prue.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

She finished reciting the spell, and Alex slapped himself in the head, knowing that the spell she just incanted was…an actual spell. He felt something urge through Phoebe. He didn't know what it was…no, he knew what it was…magic.

Somehow, he was able to feel it. Phoebe had just received her powers, even if she wasn't aware of it. And he suspected that Piper and Prue did as well, he hoped Prue's powers weren't very destructive as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Ooh no…"

Alex sighed and looked out of the window, seeing the light bathing the pair of them.

Though he wondered what was going to happen now…

He was convinced that Phoebe wasn't an evil Witch. The same with Piper.

Prue was another question all together.

He had to wonder how he had been dragged into all of this, when he just wanted to go home…

But he was glad to meet new Witch's, never expecting that to happen, ever.

Prue and Piper enter the attic soon afterwards and sees the pair of them sat together

"What are you two doing?"

Phoebe and Alex shared a small look, not sure on what they were supposed to say now. But Phoebe cleared her throat, and spoke with a sheepish voice.

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, we found it in that trunk."

"She was reading it, not me."

Alex added, not wanting to be implicated with anything, especially with Prue giving him darkened eyes.

Piper's mind didn't register that for the moment, and could only see that they got into the attic, when neither Prue or Piper were able to do the same thing.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door opened, Piper. It did it on its own, kinda like…well, magic."

Alex answered for Phoebe, Phoebe nodding her head in agreement.

Piper nodded at the explanation absentmindedly, but then her mind worked, and she went a little weirded out.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon, is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what?"

Phoebe showed a small smile and that was sheepish at that, and she went behind Alex so she didn't have to suffer the wrath of the people closest to her.

"Receive our powers."

Piper's eyes widened, and looked like she was going to faint at any second.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

"No, she included all of us." Prue denied and looked at the book, reading from it. "Bring your powers to we sisters three… It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that."

Piper took the book and read through it, more and more panic entering her heart.

Alex looks towards all of them, and then his face lifts up delightfully.

"Wow, so you guys are Witch's then?"

Prue looked at Alex, and looked ready to kill.

"Don't ever call us that." She spat out hatefully, and attempted to pin this on Alex. "You know, since you stepped through those doors, everything has been turned upside down. The spirit board, the pointer, the electric's, and now this book. Been planning this long, have you?"

Alex looked offended, and scoffed at the thought.

"Yeah, blame me when I've never met you before. I never got the spirit board out, I didn't say anything about the pointer until Phoebe showed it me, and I never asked to come into this house of horrors. Look, I only wanted to find the person who mugged me."

"If you were actually mugged."

Prue growled, so Alex pointed at his wound.

"You think I did this to myself!?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Prue announced calmly, Piper showing the middle sister eyes that she usually showed when she wanted to break up a fight.

"Okay, let's just calm down. Nothing happened, w-we're not Witches or anything like that. R-Right Phoebe? Nothing happened?"

Turning to her youngest sister, Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?"

Phoebe got out as Prue poked Alex in the chest, near the wound which was still tender and caused some pain to enter his being.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Good! Now leave, because this isn't normal! Witches, you called us that!"

"Because Phoebe just turned you into them! You were born as them, like I was!"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe gasped, not believing him, besides Phoebe that is. Something about his eyes showed that he was telling the truth, and now it made sense why she liked him so much, because he was a Witch as well.

"T-This is just a joke, r-right Alex? Y-You're not a Witch."

Piper tried to convince herself more than the others, but Alex sighed and looked between all of them, then nodded his head.

"I am a Witch though."

Prue didn't believe him for a second and pointed at him accusingly.

"You're not a Witch. You're faking it so we'd believe you're not doing this, or you're doing this for some...I don't know, street cred or something? You're just a psychopath, not a Witch."

Alex rolled his eyes at the accusation and the snotty attitude Prue displayed.

"Well, I'd rather be a Witch than a bimmmmmmmmmmm!"

Just before he could finish his sentence, Phoebe covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything.

"Okay sweetie, let's not use that word on Prue because she can go supernova."

Phoebe whispered in his ear, but Prue knew what he was going to say, feeling rage building inside of her.

"No, go on. Say it, say what you were going to call me. I dare you."

Prue gave him challenging eyes, crossing the distance so they were stood face to face, chest to chest, showing dominance in her eyes.

Alex broke free of Phoebe's hands, keeping his eyes on the girl before him.

"Oh you want me to say it?"

Sarcastically, he tossed his head to the side, Prue doing the same.

"Oh yeah, I want you to say it."

She agreed, so Alex sharpened his eyes.

"You really want me to say it?"

"Say it, go on."

Prue baited, Alex feeling like he was about to be crushed by the young woman, seeing her darkened glare on his form, so receded from that conversation and tried to convince the girls that he was a true Witch.

"I said...I have powers…the-they don't always work, but I-I can do a spell…I-I can…" He looked at Prue's flashlight, and cleared his throat. "You have no right, you have no power. Turn that flashlight into flowers."

As soon as he finished, the spell did what it said.

It turned Prue's flashlight to flowers, a beautiful bouquet. Reds, yellows, pinks, blues and other colours appeared in her hands with the flowers, all new and looking to be freshly picked.

In her hands, Prue's eyes widened immediately and she ran her fingers across them to see if they were real…and they were. They were real flowers in her hand, fresh flowers, were the flashlight was before.

Different reactions came from the sisters.

"Ooh my God…"

"This isn't happening, someone's given me drugs."

"That's so totally cool!"

Piper was understandably in denial, Prue thought it was some kind of drug trip, and Phoebe was in awe, believing it instantly.

Piper couldn't take much, and she fainted to the floor, Prue pacing the room again and again to try and wrap her head around what she just saw, though she was failing miserably.

"Okay, I've been killed and this is heaven, where magic happens. No, someone's given me acid and I'm tripping right now. No, maybe this is just a dream, I must've fell asleep or something…o-or, that Alex is just some good magician…it has to be. Magic doesn't exist, he set it up beforehand, he did all of this, and now this is something…this isn't real, this isn't real at all. This can't be happening, I can't understand this."

Prue couldn't work her mind around what she had just witnessed. She even continued to hold the flowers in her hand, trying to convince herself that she wasn't seeing anything that was real. She was sure it was a trick…at least, that's what she told herself again and again. Even she wasn't naïve enough to believe her own thoughts right now.

"Alex! That's amazing! You're a Witch! We're Witch's together!"

Phoebe rejoiced and rushed him, and jumped. Alex caught her and somehow, they began spinning together. Phoebe was overjoyed right now, having these new powers, and a new life set before him, the same could be said for Alex right now, who was still in disbelief that he met Witch's as well, unaware that this meeting is one of the most significant meetings in his life.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yeah, so this was the first chapter of my Charmed fic! So Alex is gonna be involved with the Charmed Ones lives. And I know people are gonna be like "How strong is he?" well, I will answer that now. He's gonna be strong, no doubt about that, but he's not gonna be stronger than the Charmed Ones. Later on in the series, he's gonna be around Cole's level of power, so pretty strong, but still not Source level of power by any means. He's gonna have a few powers, due to what he is, some offensive, some defensive, which will be left a mystery for now. He's half Witch half…something else.**

 **As for the pairing's…it's gonna be one of the Charmed Ones, so a single pairing, but I don't know which one yet. But that's where all of you come in! Yes, all of you can vote to which Charmed One he's gonna be paired with! Prue (spoilers, might keep her alive) Piper, Phoebe or Paige (obviously Prue would have to go if she's chosen) so please vote for that, and I guess that's it so until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; You should have a watch of it, it is pretty good in my opinion at least. Phoebe's a pretty cool choice, thanks for the vote!**

 **Phoebe fan; Hehe, I am glad that you do~ Hmmm, that's a pretty good idea, it could be cool if something like that happened. They did seem to hit it off quite well, didn't they? Phoebe and Alex seem to be quite cool together.**

 **DocSlendy; They do quite contrast for one another, don't they? You've got a point there. Yeah, it is going to be quite cool! Comic series after the TV series has ended are rarely that good, not to say that all are bad, but in my opinion, they are rarely as good as the original and such.**

 **Psychopath556; I'm glad that you liked it, and for the continued support, as I am with all of the people that follow, favourite, review and such. Yeah, I've been a fan of the series for a number of years now, the comics are a different story though. Yeah, he's got some magical knowledge in his hands and knows what to do, sort of. Hehe, those two seem to be quite well for one another, and yeah, Paige was more, chipper than Prue's seriousness, but I liked both women for different reasons. Here's the update!**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9; Thanks, I think? Curious is good. Some of the series are better than the others, and everyone has a preferred person, Prue/Paige and such. Those are some interesting choices to say the least, thanks for the vote!**

 **HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks! Glad that you liked! Prue is quite awesome, I have to agree.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Awesome, cool vote!**

 **Master of Dragons God; Cool! Thanks for the vote!**

 **Ragna; It would be quite funny, considering they seem to dislike one another right now. True, she didn't really have a magical lover, neither did Paige, besides that Witch named Richard I believe. Aah, I can see your point there.**

 **J; You've got some good points there. Can't argue with you really. Heck, I could even make Paige and Alex brother and sister or something. Dunno if I'd actually do that, but it's always an idea. The Power of Two verse the Power of Three hehe. Cool vote, and I won't be, I'll be taking it nice and slow, yet not so slow that it is pretty non-existent, if that makes sense.**

 **Blastman; Thanks! Cool vote!**

 **Guest 1; I'm glad that you do! And awesome vote!**

 **Guest 2; Seems like you will have too hehe~ Awesome vote!**

 **Guest 3; They do seem to have hit it off, huh.**

 **Guest 4; I'm glad that you like it. Cool vote! Prue's like that for various reasons. People either like her, or hate her, or fall in the middle with neither and don't care. I personally like Prue, she was quite serious and such.**

 **Guest 5; Seems like great minds can think alike or something like that.**

 **Guest 6; Cool vote!**

 **Yanderelover; I'm glad that you did! Cool vote, and here's the chapter!**

 **Zombie-Chan; Yeah, they did seem to hit it off quite well, didn't they? Seemed maybe a mutual attraction was happening between the two of them. You never know, he could be part Vampire. He could be part Cupid, Demon, Whitelighter, or Darklighter.**

 **Random reviewer; Thanks! I am happy that you liked it! That's an awesome pairing, and yeah, it's gonna remain a little mystery for a while. And that would be a pretty cool scenario to have in the story.**

 **War Sage; Thanks! Awesome vote!**

 **Guest 7; Thanks, I am glad that you liked it. Hmmm, he could be a Darklighter, it would be pretty cool, wouldn't it? And cool, that's awesome! Thanks for the vote!**

 **Charmed fanatic; Hehe, having a fanboy moment is pretty cool~ I do myself sometimes. You're right about that, they acted quite opposite to one another, yet that could also be where that saying opposites attract or something like that. Coop just seemed like a last minute thing, the same with Paige's husband, I wish it was built up more than it was. Hmmm, that's a good question, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Raidentensho; Well, that's a relief~ You've got a point there, she does go through quite a lot with Leo. That would be pretty cool, it could be a development of his future powers. Thanks for the suggestion, I love it!**

 **Wolf King 0811; Hehe, thanks for the vote!**

 **Soul; Not everyone can vote in a poll, so I wanted to give everyone the oportunity to do so. And honestly, I wouldn't be able to make a schedule. The chapters come when I write them. That could be a day, week or so on from when the previous chapter has been posted. And being on a schedule is quite taxing personally, I like to take things at my own pace, instead of trying to stick to something that I might not be able to do.**

 **Animeguy123; Cool vote!**

 **Guest 8; They did seem to get along quite well, didn't they? Hmmm, that's a good question, it will be revealed, in time.**

 **Guest 9; Cool vote! Eeh, I haven't seen it, honestly. So I wouldn't be able to do it.**

 **Pedro52; I am happy that you are, awesome!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Something Wicca this way comes**

After what happened during the night, Alex had arrived home at two in the morning.

He wondered what kind of powers the sisters would have. He didn't know what they were going to have, yet he wasn't sure what to think about it. He found it interesting, but he didn't have time to even think due to the fact that Prue…did what she did.

He walked through the door to his apartment, and placed the keys by the bowl.

The apartment itself wasn't anything to write home about. It was an average size for a single person. It had some couches that were visible from the front door. A television in front of the couches. Towards the far end, there was a door that lead into the bedroom, and on the left, was a door that lead to the toilet, and further down from that, a door that lead to the kitchen. The bathroom was situated on the right hand-side of the apartment.

It was alright for what it was. It wasn't the best, and it wasn't the worst. It was pretty average, and Alex didn't really care if it wasn't anything amazing like the girls home. Now that was amazing, and he kinda wished that he had a home like that, but his apartment was fine for now.

Slowly, he walked through the living area that was decorated with various things, even some Witch ingredients. Alex saw a crystal on the table, and then he produced a small vial of blood…

" _Good thing that I got this from the Demon or Warlock, whatever it was, and before Piper washed my clothes…I at least got the Demons blood, now I know there's a spell to enchant something so when it reacts to the Demons presence, the crystal will glow…_ "

He mused to himself, and slowly, picked up the white crystal, and dyed it with the blood that he collected from the Demon/Warlock, whatever it was. Alex didn't know, and he didn't care either. Since it was two in the morning, he didn't really care all that much.

The blood spread around the crystal, and Alex did the ritual.

Once it was done, he yawned and then winced when feeling his shoulder. He wished he had the power to heal right now, but he didn't have the power to heal. He didn't know anyone that could, but right now, he didn't much care.

He raised from the couch, and walked towards the bedroom.

Getting to said bedroom, he saw his double bed beckoning him, which he complied with and crawled into it, not bothering to get out of his clothes. His head hit the pillow, and as he was about to close his eyes…he saw an image.

It was of Alex, and a blonde haired girl.

Upon seeing the girl, his eyes turned visibly upset, though his face remained the same. Raising his hand, he brought it down on top of the photo frame, forcing it to fall down to the table below it, hiding the image away.

"How could you…"

Devoid of emotion, he tossed his head to the other side of the pillow, and slowly, his eyes turned downwards, becoming lidded, and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

After the events last night, Phoebe couldn't get out of her head what had transpired.

She couldn't stop thinking about her being a Witch now, her sisters were Witches (even if they were in denial) and their new friend…okay, her and Piper's new friend, Prue was on the fence about him, was a Witch as well.

She wondered if it was a coincidence that they happened to meet another Witch on the day that she and her sisters became Witches. She wasn't sure what to think about it. This new world was opened up to her, and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

But…she wouldn't have help from Alex.

Not that he denied her, it was because Prue forbid it. She practically forced him out of the house, even going as far as to threaten him, which she scowled upon. But she was helpless as she watched someone who had the ability to teach them about magic, was thrown away because Prue wasn't happy about witnessing something that was apart of them.

Sitting on the steps to the manor, she held a cup of coffee in her hands, and curiously watched as cars, and other people drove and walked by her home, and kept wondering what she was going to do now…what kind of powers she was going to have.

As she was thinking about what she was going to do, the girl didn't notice Piper come out, dressed up for something, until the woman herself sat beside her with a small look on desire on her face, desire to know what was going on with the youngest.

"You're up early."

Piper began, and Phoebe finally noticed that she was there, giving a yawn as her attention fell to her middle sister.

"I never went to sleep."

She responded with a far off look, trying to think of what to do now.

Piper noticed the face that Phoebe was making, and took a guess on what she was thinking about, knowing she was probably right about what she was thinking about.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about how Prue threw out Alex after that 'magic' happened?"

It was written all over Phoebe's face that it was the case.

She couldn't hide anything from her second eldest sister. Piper had a knack of finding out things from Phoebe, even if she didn't want to reveal them herself. She was an open book some of the time, some of the other time she wouldn't be able to tell what her sister was thinking. But right now, Piper could tell that she was thinking of a certain blonde.

"She didn't have to be so harsh. I mean, he was only showing proof that he was a Witch…and it was pretty cool…though we'll probably not see him again or whatever. I mean, would you come back here if you weren't related to us?"

"Probably not."

Piper agreed, even she couldn't deny that Prue had been a little hard on the man last night. Though she was freaked out herself, she couldn't stop thinking about how Prue did essentially throw him out on his butt without even allowing him to speak.

"Exactly. She just doesn't want to believe that he is a Witch."

"Phoebe…"

Piper tried to understand, but it was disbelief that held firmly in her voice, which Phoebe sensed and rolled her eyes at.

"Piper, it wasn't some kind of trick. I read it myself in the Book of Shadows."

"Were you reading aloud?"

Piper raised an eyebrow in questioning, but Phoebe showed her denial by shaking her head.

"No, I wasn't at all. But, according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible."

She stands up, and begins walking towards her car, Phoebe following after her.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren Witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good Witches and I think we're those sisters. Alex told me, before he was rudely thrown out of the house by Prue, that he's been a Witch for a few months, and he has a power as well, something he called an active power. But before he could show me, the Witch…I mean, Prue wasn't going to allow it and threw him out."

She felt bitter about that. Alex didn't do any harm. In fact, he could've helped them understand what had just happened, as he must've been through something similar. But Prue wouldn't allow it. She hated Prue for that action. Not enough to say she wouldn't talk to Prue again, but the thought of Prue being that angry because Alex proved something that she even must've expected to happen made her feel truly bitter about the situation.

Piper didn't believe her. Even though she wanted to understand where her sister was coming from, she just couldn't do something like that.

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not Witches, Alex isn't a Witch, and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a Witch and as far as we know, neither was Mum." Piper kisses her on the cheek with a sly smile on her face. "So take that Nancy Drew."

She makes it to her car, and gets inside, Phoebe standing at the window as Piper rolls it down to continue the conversation with her.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones."

Piper drives off, leaving Phoebe in the middle of the road, not sure what she was going to do now.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Prue was at a local café, getting some coffee.

She didn't have any in the house, so she thought it would be best to get some from a certain café located near her house.

As she was…she saw him.

She saw Alex sat down at a table, having some breakfast, and some unknown force caused her face to drop. She wasn't sure why she felt so pissed at him. Technically, he didn't do anything wrong, but something about him made her blood boil.

Once getting her coffee, she strolled over to him and planted her coffee cup right before his plate.

He looked upwards, and saw Prue's eyes, meeting his own eyes, and a timid smile made its way onto his face.

"Oh, hello Prue. This is quite unexpected. Something I can help you with?"

Though he appeared calm, Prue didn't like it and sat down on the opposite side, folding her arms and giving him a small scowl.

"So, follow me here did you? Gonna give me some more horrid things about magic, and how I'm a Witch when it was obviously fake. You can't blame me for anything that I did last night."

The tone she used was low, accusing, and even a little daring. Even the words she used were trying to convince herself that she was the one that was in the right, when it is up to debate who was really in the right.

Alex felt offended by the harshness of the tone she used.

"Contrary to what you believe, I actually do have a life beyond you and your sisters." Prue's frown deepened, Alex cutting up a sausage that was before him, and continued. "Look, I live around here. I go to here to have some breakfast here sometimes, I didn't know you came here. So you can't accuse me of following you. Would you like to know where I live so you can check it out yourself?"

Prue deepened her scowl and inched closer with her body.

"Look, I don't deny that freaky things happened last night. But magic wasn't one of them. I'm gonna guess that you are some host club magician or something and did something to make us believe that it was real magic…and okay, I overreacted and did throw you out, and I suppose I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you were mean, cruel, and a little mental as well." He agreed, and sighed as he ate apart of the sausage that he had on the fork. "And I guess coming from you, it must've been hard to apologize…I mean, seriously, don't you ever smile? Do you know what smiling is? Do you have human contact?"

To make his point, he tried to touch her hand, but she retracted away from him as if he was disease ridden.

Prue didn't look happy, and went to stand, but something inside of her wouldn't allow her.

"You speak like that to me, yet you seem to overly friendly to be a real person."

Prue countered, Alex nodding his head in agreement to her shock.

"You're right, I am overly friendly, but that's because there's no point in being a downer. You can't really blame me for something like that. I mean, I'd rather be overly happy than depressed. Trust me, once you understand what it means to be a Witch, you have to adopt a certain mentality, and it will show you that you have to be a strong person to survive this kind of world. I might've been doing it for a few months now, but it doesn't mean anything gets easier. Trust me, if I didn't have my magic, I'd be totally fine with it. But I do have some magic, and I use it everyday to help people. Fight Demon's, Warlocks, and other evil creatures."

Though his words were quite passionate, Prue still didn't believe in them. She couldn't believe in them. He was a stranger, someone that she didn't know. Someone that wasn't even a someone to her. He was just a random stranger that did weird things in her house, and would be happy if they never spoke to one another ever again…but something inside of her was persuading her to stay here and speak with him.

"Funny, I didn't think you could sound so serious."

"Well, I'm full of surprises sunshine."

He responded while laughing, continuing his breakfast.

Prue drunk some of her coffee, and regarded him with disbelief, how he can be so relaxed with a stranger was beyond her.

"Look, I don't have time to talk. I have a job, know what that is?"

She smirked, trying to prove her superiority…but she was shot down with a smirk right back at her.

"That's right. I have two of them in fact. You know, can't rely on anyone else other than yourself."

For a brief second, Prue thought she saw something else other than what she had seen before…but then shook her head in rejection to the idea.

"Suppose not. Well, I've got to go…"

"Okay, have a good day Prue. Hope to see you again."

He said it with a kind smile, Prue smiling weakly.

"Sure…I wish the opposite, but whatever you want to say."

Prue soon stood from her seat, and left Alex alone to eat his breakfast.

As she walked through the gathering crowd, her face turned back to his position one last time…and saw that he didn't even look back at her.

She felt confusion enter her, wondering why she seemed bothered about him not turning back towards her.

Shaking her head, she soon disappeared and allowed him to join in on the fun of eating his breakfast.

* * *

A little while later, in Quake, a restaurant that Piper wanted to work at, the girl herself was in the kitchen, making her audition meal. She was shuffling around, checking on different things. She looked hot, sweat on her brow.

As she shifted through the food and such…she was surprised when she came to see someone walking through the kitchen.

By chance, it was Alex, dressed in a chef's outfit.

She blinked, sure she was seeing things, but then saw that it was him after rubbing her eyes several times.

Since she was in the part of the kitchen that wasn't really used this time of day, she was surprised when he went into the busier part of the kitchen and began cooking something she could notice was a very extravagant meal.

He stirred a pot, and then walked back into the kitchen that Piper was in, thankfully desert of everyone else at the moment in time. She was thankful for that, and had to call out to him, she couldn't stop herself.

"Alex!"

She called involuntarily, catching his attention above the noise.

He looked around, and his eyes caught Piper, blinking in surprise.

"Piper, why are you here?"

He walked over, forgetting the food for a few moments.

Piper stood uncomfortably, wondering how she should say it.

"H-Hey, Alex. Long time no see."

"It was only yesterday…or this morning actually…but, why are you here? Are you applying to work here?"

"O-Oh yeah…a-and you?"

He smiled, and pointed at himself in the chef's outfit.

"Head chef. One of anyway."

"H-Head chef?"

She was in utter surprise.

She didn't peg him to be a chef…actually, she didn't really know much about him at this point.

She didn't know what to think, or to say right now.

"That's right. I also waiter, and serve at the bar sometimes, and other miscellaneous crap, depending on who is going to be coming with who, and if we have the staff. You understand, with everyone either ringing in sick, or just quitting or even just disappearing sometimes without a trace. Actually, truthfully, we're quite understaffed half of the time."

He explained with a tired sigh, knowing that it sounded quite dull…though to Piper, it was like looking at a professional.

"W-Wow, seems like…b-but, I had no idea you worked here though…"

"I've been here for about, a year now, even if this isn't what I want to do as a career, gotta start somewhere. Worked my way up, and other things as well. Eventually, I was able to work my way to head chef…plus other things as well…yeah, seems like I am underpaid for the amount of work I do around here…talk about underappreciated."

Piper snickered lightly, forgetting her own food for a few moments.

Alex leaned closer and merely smiled gently at the girl.

"Chef Moore said something about a young cook coming into audition…he said that she was a bumbling fool with zero IQ levels." He admitted as she felt like crying. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound bad. He says that about pretty much everyone, he's kind of a jerk. But the money's sort of good, depending what job you have."

"Well, I am looking for a good job after all."

Piper showed a bemused face, Alex could see that she was still unsure of herself, so he gave her a heart warming smile.

"I tried your food yesterday, and it was very good. I liked it. I mean, I had no idea that you were in this kind of profession. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to offend, but I thought that you were awesome and didn't want to say it because…well, with what I said before. So, what are you making?"

He inquired, genuinely wanting to know what was going on.

"R-Roast pork with fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

She answered with a slight stutter, not sure how she was going to fair if he was going to be the one who was going to judge her.

"Oooh, nice choice Piper. Well, best get too it I suppose. I gotta make a bleeding party menu to do with a high rich kids birthday party. Oh, I'd watch out for the Chef Moore guy. He'll make you do things at the last second as well."

Just as he said that, Chef Moore enters the kitchen with a scowl on his lips, and spoke in a phony French accent.

"Your time is up. Let's see." He walks over and grabs the index card, reading from it. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." He nodded in a disapproving way, and then saw Alex. "And, you're here, why?"

"Because I was seeing the new recruit, and waiting for the food, that I had to make at the last second, to cook, for a party, for children, that are stuck up rich kids."

He sent an accusing stare at the man, who backed away and looked at Piper.

Piper on the other hand looked a little troubled, as she had neglected to finish off, spending time with Alex and talking with him.

"Chef Moore..."

"What?"

His voice carried over to her ear, and it made her wince a little bit, Alex seeing her troubles, tried to defend her.

"Excuse me, Chef Moore. Piper isn't exactly done yet. Could you give her some more time…" He looked towards the port, and saw that it wasn't finished yet, seeing how nervous Piper was. "…if you could give her just a few seconds, then she'd be able to fix what the problem is."

"Without the sauce, it is nothing more than a salty marinara, the port I mean. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"B-But…"

"No more talking! I have to do it now!"

He expressed with a superior tone that reminded both Piper and Alex of Prue, if only a little bit.

"But, but ..." Piper pleaded but he didn't listen and puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue, surprising both Piper and Alex. "W-What in the heck has happened?"

"Whoa Piper, you've got the power to…I guess freeze time or something…? I dunno, it looks like that or something, you know?"

Piper was in disbelief, and waved a hand in front of the man, but he didn't respond. The frozen in time man didn't respond, and stood there, not responsive to any of the words that she used, no matter how many times that she did it.

She then turned her attention to Alex, looking for answers.

"W-What in the heck…A-Alex, is this you?"

She recalled what happened last night, and what he did with the flowers. But to her everlasting surprise, he shook his head.

"Not at all, I haven't done anything. I don't have the power to freeze like this. It must be you. I saw you wave your hands, and it looked like you were panicked…I did hear of a Witch that had the power to slow people down but not stop them like this…maybe you've got an advanced version of the power?"

"I-If that's the case, why aren't you frozen?"

"Because…well, I guess because I'm a Witch as well. Maybe it doesn't work on other Witches. Or it could be because I am strong enough to resist…I have no idea. I've not exactly been a Witch for all that longer than you, you know? But Piper, since he's frozen like this, maybe you should finish what you're trying to do."

Piper's mind clicked, and she did what she needed to do.

She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food and then retracts her hand.

He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

Piper looked happy and so did Alex, glad that he was able to be happy like she was.

* * *

A little while later, Alex and Piper were sat before one another, eating some lunch together. They were in a pretty seduced area, so there wasn't anything to worry about, not really. They could talk pretty openly, the people around wrapped up in their own information.

"Well, you've done it Piper. Chef Moore was really impressed."

"Thank you. You think so?"

She inquired further, so he nodded his head.

"I'm sure that you are. Anyway, do you now believe me that you're a Witch?"

She didn't have a choice but to agree with what he was saying, as that's how she felt honestly.

"You're right about that, I can't deny it…what a weird thing to even think about. So, y-you're a Witch as well as I am, huh."

"That's right, you and I are both Witches, Piper. And you've got the power to freeze people, it seems."

Piper nodded, trying to take everything in, though she found it a little difficult to swallow, even with everything that she had seen beforehand.

"Yeah…I guess that you're right about that. But, if I have this power to freeze…what kind of power do you have exactly?"

It was a good question that came from Piper. It was a question that even he didn't really have the knowledge on how to answer. He wished that he could but he found it a little difficult to answer, as he wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Honestly, my power is to…well, it's to make blasts of kinetic energy. I launch them, they hit people. And depending how strong they are, it either vanquishes them, deals some damage or what have you. It's an offensive power."

"Wow, I had no idea…energy powers huh…"

"Well, it is only like palms of energy. I can't do much with them besides throw them. But I can slay most low level Demons, and blast away other types of Demons at least. When I have access to it at least. It seems difficult in bring forth that type of power. It is pretty…kinetic."

The pun he made caused Piper to sweatdrop, but she found it endearing at the same time.

"Wow, so you're like Energy Man or something?"

He chuckled heartily at the assumption she made.

"…I guess the term is something like that. Though I can throw them against other types of energy balls or whatever they are called, and cancel them out, for the most part. But Piper, you know, having the power to freeze things in time or whatever is pretty cool. I can't deny that at least."

"I suppose so…God, what has Phoebe turned me into…"

She felt like her life was now ruined.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

She didn't even know if she was going to have a normal life now.

She couldn't even think about it.

"She's turned you into nothing, Piper." The girl became confused, so Alex elaborated. "You've always been Witches, but for some reason, you never had access to your powers, but now Phoebe has given you a gift."

"A gift? This is considered a gift?"

She tried to activate her powers again, but it didn't do anything.

She had to wonder if it had been a mistake, a fluke or something different. A trick that Alex was playing on her. She was sure that it was that. Now that she couldn't do it again, she tried to convince herself that it was the case.

"I do think that, actually. I can't see another way of saying it, you know? You're gifted with the power to freeze people in time, or whatever it is, and you're trying to turn away from it, why? Prue's the same. Is it so bad to have a power?"

"Yes, of course it does!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around. "It means my life is…"

"What? Over?" She nodded sombrely, but he shook his head. "It doesn't mean that at all. I thought the same when I became a Witch, I thought that everything was over. I didn't have my sisters, because I don't have any, or anyone to ask for help. But you know, we can learn to be Witches together, with Prue and Phoebe. Since you've got a power, they'll have one as well. It just means that you have superpowers, that's how I take it anyway. I don't think that this is a curse, per-say. Though I could do without the Demon's to fight with, they are always a pain in the ass."

"How long?"

She questioned, referring to him being a Witch which he caught.

"Not all that long. A few months, but I always remember hearing stories of it as I grew up."

His reply made her have more questions for the man before her.

"So you only found out a few months ago? What did you do? How did it happen for you?"

Alex cleared his throat, and explained the best that he could.

"Well…my powers were awakened, activated, whatever happened, when I was attacked." He began, seeing Piper's full attention on him. "Yeah, a few months ago now, I was just minding my own business in my home, when this man, creature, whatever it was, teleported into my home in a shimmering space. Of course I was naturally shocked, and didn't know what the hell was going on, but the man looked at me, with those red eyes, and made some kind of electric ball, energy ball, whatever, in his hand and threw it at me. I yelled, jumped away and avoided the ball and landed on the ground. Then I stuck out my hands and some…weird stuff happened. Something shot out of my hands and nailed the Demon in the chest, and blew it backwards, landing on something sharp in my home, killing it."

"What did you do after that?"

Now fully invested in the story, she couldn't help but lean closer and closer.

"Well, I just did what you did…honestly, I denied it happened. I didn't want to believe that some strange man threw energy balls at me, and I could use some magical powers. I just denied that it happened, and went on with my life…but then it happened again. A week or so later, my bitch of an ex did the same thing as that man. She made energy balls in her hand and threw it at me. I was unsuspecting, I didn't expect my girlfriend to be a Demon, so I was hit in the arm, and it hurt, a lot. But once again, when put into that situation, the power manifested again, and I vanquished her from the earth with her body going up in flames from being stabbed by the athame she tried to use on me, apparently."

"Wow…you had a Demon girlfriend huh?"

Piper felt like it was some sort of joke, but his eyes displayed a sadness, and that instant, she knew that he wasn't lying, having a joke, or anything to that effect. He was being truthful with her right now, and it broke her that he was in such a situation like that.

"I did, and I ended up killing her…weird, we were in a committed relationship…we were…well, I thought that we were in love…but then she just turned on me, told me that she was only with me to steal my powers before other Demons could. It seems like…all of it was a lie now. She laughed at it…she laughed that I loved her, when she told me my many, many faults, and how shit I was as a human being and how my life is going nowhere…thinking about it now, she's probably right…"

"No, don't say that…"

Piper conveyed kindness, and his hand brushed against her own.

They retracted each other's hands, and looked away from the other.

Daring to look back, Alex caught her avoiding his gaze.

"Piper…how would your girlfriend take it if you sat with a man like this?"

He asked, a blush dancing on his cheeks.

Piper's brows furrowed in confusion.

"M-My girlfriend? I-I don't have…Phoebe. She told you that I'm a lesbian, didn't she?"

Anger worked its way onto her face as a realization came to her, evidently pointing right back at Alex.

"Well…she said that you have a butch lesbian girlfriend that is also psychotic and you yell at them "Pipe down!" in a voice that was full of authority I guess…she said something like you get off on ordering women around and have no interests in men at all, especially blondes if I recall correctly...weird, what have you got against blondes?"

Piper's face turned red with rage, for Phoebe and felt like killing her younger sister right now, but she held it in and came up with something else to get her own back on the girl.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, don't listen to Phoebe. I'm not a lesbian, or do I have a problem with blonde haired guys. Sh-She's just covering up her own paranoid schizophrenia."

Piper lied, getting her own back on Phoebe somehow.

She wished that it would at least, and by how his eyes were slowly lowering and his brow becoming nervous with sweat, she could tell that he was beginning to believe that Phoebe was insane like she was portraying.

"S-Schizophrenia?"

He mumbled with a stutter, hardly believing that she would be able to pull off sane like she did.

Piper nodded, enjoying herself.

"That's right. She was once checked into a mental hospital. It was also said that she made up stories when she felt threatened, scared. That's where she was, in New York. She was in that famous mental hospital that dealt with her…uniqueness. We don't call her mental, because she was…well, she flipped one day and came at Prue with a rusty hatchet. That's why they don't see eye to eye anymore."

Alex looked at her briefly, confused and unsure if she was telling the truth, and felt a little afraid if something like that actually happened, and it would explain why Prue and Phoebe didn't do anything.

"Right…so you aren't a lesbian then?"

He just wanted to confirm, and didn't expect that Piper would have an annoyed look on her face, especially right now with the look that she was dressing her face with, being accused of being a lesbian wasn't something she found funny.

"No, I'm not a lesbian."

She confirmed as he chuckled deeply, finding it quite funny that she'd be like that.

"I see, then that's cool. Also, Piper. It's nice to talk with another Witch, even if you're just a new one at that."

He spoke genuinely, never being able to speak so openly about his magic before, and was fond of the sisters, even Prue. Though he had only knew them for less than twenty four hours, he found that they were quite relatable people, even Prue, in someways.

"Hehe, it is nice…" Piper said in a daze, and leaned closer. But then she saw her reflection in her eyes, and pulled away with a nervous laughter. "I-I have a boyfriend! I have one!"

"Okay, that's nice of you. I'm glad that you do."

Piper pulled away, laughing even more nervously than before, trying to comprehend what was going on with herself, why she felt a little heat to her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, a-and I have to g-go and m-meet my boyfriend soon…"

"That's lovely, I have to get back to work myself."

He noted, checking the time with the watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, then I'll…"

She went to pay for the bill but Alex put his hand out, stopping her.

"I'll pay. Think of it as a welcome to Quake gift."

His sudden generosity caught her by surprise, twisting her head to the side in a wondering gaze.

"Y-You sure?"

Piper's bashfulness was a surprising one by Alex, but it was quite cute nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Go and have fun with your boyfriend."

"W-Well, thanks, Alex."

He smiled and waved her off.

"No worries. Have fun. I've gotta get back to work, finish at eight tonight…ugh, no more work…"

Piper giggled sweetly, finding it funny that he looked like he was tired even though it was barely past twelve.

* * *

Later on, much later on, at around half seven at night, nearing eight in the evening, Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar in Quake, having drinks.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane."

Prue wore a disbelieving face, an equally shocking look on her face. Phoebe though nodded her head.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

Prue took a deep breath, recalling what happened with her during the day, and found that she was quite pissed off right now. She recalled what happened with her ex-fiancée, and how he basically took away everything that she had been working hard for.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic."

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

Phoebe begged again and again, but Prue wasn't going to believe it…no, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?"

Prue demanded, and seconds later, the cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream, Phoebe noticing and saw that she had done her, her sister had used Telekinesis to do it, and was surprised that Prue would have it.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me."

Prue also notices, and felt faint from the fact that she was being put through all of this so suddenly.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

"That's right." A voice came in, scaring Prue and Phoebe. They looked to the bartender, and saw that it was Alex, pleasantly surprising Phoebe, not so much Prue. "And Piper has the power to freeze things, witnessed it myself."

"W-What are you doing here?"

Prue demanded with a twitching eyebrow as if she was going to strangle him.

Alex winked and pointed to himself.

"I work here. So you can't accuse me of following you this time." Prue scowled, as Phoebe smiled. Alex then turned his attention to Phoebe and smiled even more, recalling what Piper had said before about her being mental, or on the verge of and carefully spoke when he noticed something. "Hey Phoebe, what happened to your head?"

He couldn't help but notice the small cut that was on her forehead, that she didn't have last night. Alex would accuse Prue, but she'd go supernova as Phoebe called her, and he didn't want to exactly anger the female right now.

"Can you believe it!" Phoebe excitedly called. "I mean, one day, I was this average girl with average hair, and then suddenly, I have superpowers…well, I have the power of Premonitions, that's it really."

She felt dejected about having such a power, but Alex shook his head to deny her worries.

"Premonitions huh…well, actually, from what I've read, that is one of the more desirable gifts."

He confided, wishing that he could do the same thing, but couldn't.

"No it isn't like that…I mean, is it?"

She tried to deny it, but he continued nodding his head.

"That's right. It's supposed to be a very powerful gift, to see the past, future, and whatever else. I've heard that it can even see what people do in the current time…but that might've been a little misinformation. Either way, you've got the power of Premonitions, Prue's got the power of Telekinesis and Piper can…freeze time…"

He trailed off, and something in his mind was being brought together.

He could remember what was going on, and then he recalled what he read about those powers especially. Thinking about it, he couldn't help but think about it…about how they were able to…and now that they were together…his eyes widened.

"What, something wrong?"

Prue called, seeing that his face was a little weirder than it was before.

He blinked a few times, and then shook his head.

"N-No, it's nothing…" He paused, and his eyes widened when he saw the crystal he had enchanted began glowing. "S-Sorry, I've got to go."

Without waiting for a reply, he rushed out of the restaurant. Phoebe and Prue tilted their heads to the side in a worrying gaze.

Alex runs out of the restaurant, and looks around.

"It actually worked…the same person that stole from me was…here…where did he go…"

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything.

He sighed openly, thought that he had failed again…but then his senses turned sharped as the crystal glowed even more than before.

Something about the left seemed to be attractive, so he twisted his head that way…and that's when he saw the person that tried to kill him, stole from him, through the crowd. He knew it was him, by the eyes that he saw last night, and he felt anger coming to him.

He felt it deeply, and wouldn't allow it to be unresolved, so tightened his hand and rushed through the crowd.

The Demon noticed him, and panic set into his heart.

He couldn't believe that Alex was there of all places, apparently not able to feel that Alex worked at the restaurant, at least that he was inside, and took tail, and ran away, not having enough time to teleport away from him.

"Get back here you! You're not getting away that easily!"

He roared after him, and chased him down.

He ran for over ten minutes, and didn't know where the heck he was going.

* * *

In the end, he ended up in an abandoned area, where the old Bowing building was. The area was desolate of many things. There were some boxes, some broken and others not. There was a door that was nearby but that led into a different area that he was unfamiliar with.

By chance, they happened to end up alone, and that was what the Demon liked…he liked the fact that the man was alone with him, so turned in his direction and made a sharpened eyed expression.

"Silly man, chasing after me was your last mistake."

The Demon chastised, Alex showing an uncaring face.

"That's nice of you, to consider my feelings. But you don't have to worry about things like that."

Alex sent a daring smirk towards him as he saw the Demon materialize a energy ball in his hand.

Alex put his hand down and tried to summon his power…but nothing happened.

He cursed himself mentally, but didn't show on his face that he was afraid.

"Trying to summon your power but unable to do so, huh?"

Alex gave a glare, but didn't visibly show that he was pissed off.

"Hmph, if that's what you think then I am not going to dissuade you from thinking things like that. but it isn't like I am going to be losing to someone like you either. I've slayed Demons before, you're no exception, trust me."

He said with an assuring smile, but then stopped when…more Demons appeared.

More Demons appeared, females, and males.

Alex counted four Demons coming all together, and added the one that stole from him, he made it five.

Five Demons were around, and nothing with his hands was happening.

Nothing was going on with his hands, and he cursed the fact that it wasn't.

He could feel his hand building up and up.

"Time to die boy!"

One of the Demons created a ball of fire in his hand and launched it at Alex.

He put his hands up, and the next thing he knew, a white like energy leaked from his hand, and coated hisbhand. Seeing that, Alex put his hand forward and released the energy from his hand, which turned into a force of energy that was as big as his hand, colliding with the fireball, and cancelled the ball out.

Both the Demons and Alex were shocked that this happened.

But then Alex smirked and put his hand forward.

"Seems like my powers have been released against, it is about time."

The Demons back away slowly, but Alex thrusted his left palm forward, and the energy circulate his hand again, and was released from his palm. The energy sailed through the air, and smacked the Demon right in the centre of his chest, knocking him off his feet and a distance into the air, who threw a athame at him at the same time, but Alex dodged it, landing near his feet.

The Demon panicked, and tried to speak, but the force of the blast allowed him to be blasted all the way to a sharp pipe sticking out, stabbing him in the chest, and he was vanquished, turning into nothing. Alex bent down, and picked up the athame, controlling his heart when it began to beat rapidly in his chest.

"Damn you boy!"

A Demon howled, and a ball of energy was made in his hand. Alex noted it and gripped his hand tightly, the energy being made there. With a mentality to fight, he lunged forward as the Demon released an energy ball towards him.

Alex dodged out of the way, the ball hitting the ground. He made it to the Demon and the Demon swung his fist at him. Retracting his head, Alex brought up his leg and swiped it across the Demons face, using his strength to throw him down to the ground.

"Hah!"

Behind him, a female Demon summoned a ball of flames, and launched it without a moments pause.

Feeling it coming, Alex whizzed around and stuck out one of his hands, coated in the energy like mist which soon converted to a palm shaped form of energy. The fireball hit the ball that was formed there, and cancelled out the fire, at the same time the man launched another palm of energy towards the female.

"Aaaaaah!"

The Demon girl cried out as the energy blast hit her body, sending her to the ground. Quickly thinking, the blonde rushed over, and impaled the athame in his hand into the torso of the female Demon, vanquishing her with a single stab, Alex guessing that these Demons were just low level ones since they disappeared with only a single stab of the athame.

"Take this!"

The third Demon, another female came in close quarters combat with him, having an athame in her hand. She went to stab from the left, but Alex dodged it by spinning, and went to do a backhanded punch on the female.

She moved out of the way pretty quickly, spinning the dagger in her hand, thrusting it towards Alex. Seeing it coming, Alex grabbed her wrist just before he could be stabbed by her, and kicked backwards at the same time, nailing his foot on the Demon he downed before.

"Aaaaaah! My wrist!"

The woman cried as Alex twisted her wrist as hard as he could. She dropped the athame to the ground, Alex seeing that leaned downwards and took the athame as he pushed the female away who cried, grabbing the knife, and lunged at the girl.

"Bye!"

He announced and stabbed the Demon in the stomach. Flames erupted from the stab, and her body exploded into nothingness, vanquishing her as well.

He turned back, to see the two Demons left. The one he had been chasing, and the other that had been summoned. Regarding them carefully, he saw that one summoned an energy ball, as the other had a hand full of fire. Having two blades in his hands, he carefully eyed up the Demon's, wondering what their next move was going to be.

"Well, shall we see what happens now?"

The main Demon announced, and shot his hand forth, a stream of flames erupting forth.

Alex knew it would be too much for his current powers, so did a sideways cartwheel, throwing the athame at the last summoned Demon. He was caught in the shock of the throw, and couldn't dodge, being stabbed through the heart with the athame.

His body exploded from the impalement of the athame, leaving the last Demon left.

"Come on! Fight me!"

The Demon laughed as he fired stream after stream at the blonde, who had no choice but to dodge. He couldn't fire his energy blasts, he couldn't beat the flames, being too strong for him, and merely had to dodge around the area.

He did front flips, back flips, and even cartwheeled a few times, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get close enough to the Demon to vanquish it.

"Hah!"

Trying his luck, he thrusted a hand forward and shot forth the kinetic energy palm. But the Demon put his hand there, and melted the dissipated the energy easily, turning it to nothing but little whisps of whiteness that fell to the ground uneventfully, Alex turning his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, do you not want to fight seriously?"

The boy sharpened his eyes and looked at his hands.

He looked around and saw that above the Demon was large wooden container hanging by a chain. He didn't know why it was up there, but he didn't care right now, and formed a small plan within his mind.

"Hey Demon, want to know how it feels to be crushed?"

The Demon didn't know what he was talking about, and just shot a blast of fire forward.

Alex ran as fast as he could to the left, avoiding the fire, which scorched the ground.

He summoned the same energy his powers had beforehand to his hand, and launched it upwards towards the chain.

He wished that his aim was better, but it didn't matter right now, as it allowed the blunt force to break through the chain, thankfully cutting it off and it fell towards the Demon.

"Ooh shit!"

The Demon noticed it, and tried to move, but it fell too fast and it smashed into his head and body, crushing him underneath it.

He wasn't strong enough to lift the container, and watched helplessly as Alex strode forward, and grabbed the mans wrist, removing the ring that was there. He saw that his powers were stopping again, so he placed the ring that he had in his pocket, showing that he was ready to fight the Demon with a certain spell that he had developed, just for the Demon.

"I prepared a spell, just for you." He smiled, and then began chanting to the Demon's despair. "Hellish Demon within my sights, suffer through bated breath, extinguish your very light with fiery death!"

Alex flicked his fingers at the Demon and the Demons body exploded with flames running around his body.

As soon as he vanquished the Demon, he felt relieved, finally having what he had been searching for back again.

He fell to the floor, and sighed openly glad that he was able to get what he wanted back.

"Well, that was quite eventful-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

But soon, he heard the screams of someone, and knew who that was straight away.

"Piper!"

He could tell it was her, due to the fact that he had heard her scream quite a bit, and rushed towards the area where he heard the screams coming from.

* * *

Just a little before that transpired, in the old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door and Piper came inside as well, or more precisely, she stood at the door, unsureness working its way into her heart, even if her boyfriend seemed to be genuinely pleased about going inside.

"Well, here we are."

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there."

Piper denied it, not wanting to step forward into the area.

Jeremy was insistent however, wanting to go inside with Piper, and somehow he was able to drag her inside of the place.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them."

Piper's eyes narrowed at Jeremy, at the mention of Phoebe's name being mentioned.

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home."

A sadistic smirk appeared on Jeremy's face, and he pulled out a knife.

"Whoops."

Piper gasped, and tried to back away…but she was stuck in an elevator. She wasn't going anywhere, and now she felt like she was going to die right now. She could see the strong looking steel that was in his hand, and became frightened, it being evident on her face.

"What is that?"

"It's your surprise."

He waved the knife away, Piper's heart filling with fear, even more so than before, wanting to escape this day.

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

She cried, and put her back against the way, but Jeremy took a stab. She moved to the side, and they switched sides, Piper now being on the right hand side, Jeremy on the left, still waving the knife around as if it was a sword or something similar to that.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return."

From the conversation that she heard, Piper worked out who was the person who had been killing, and now wished that someone was around. Prue, Phoebe. Even Alex flashed into her mind briefly. She wished that he had come around right now.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women."

"Not women, Witches!"

He exclaimed, making Piper fill with anger and pain, wanting to display that to the Warlock that was before him.

"Why?"

It was a simple question.

She couldn't understand why he would do what he did. Why he would kill people. She didn't realize why he was doing what he was doing. He was just her boyfriend this morning. But now, he was a Warlock, and he couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.

"It was the only way to get their powers." He said in a normal voice, and then he shifted his voice into a demonic voice. "And now I want yours."

With that, Jeremy raised the knife above his head, Piper's eyes widening with fear.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Piper screams as Jeremy lunges forward, about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.

Her power came in handy, and now she was glad that she was able to use her freezing power.

She took a breath, and tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay."

She notices that the elevator had an opening to the next floor, which she was thin enough to be able to fit through.

She climbs up onto the next floor. She uses her upper body strength that she possessed to claim as fast as she could. She didn't know how long that he would be frozen for, so she wasn't going to waste time and hang around.

"You bitch!"

Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg roughly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He tries to pull her back into the elevator and she screams. She struggles to get anything that she could use to get the Warlock off her, but she couldn't see anything, she couldn't get anything that would help her get what she wanted to get the Warlock off her.

She tried kicking him off, but stopped when he took a stab at her. She screamed again and moved her foot, just before he could impale her with the knife, saving herself from being stabbed. At the same time, she was able to find an opening to the mans face, and took it, kicking him in the face.

His face bent around the foot that she used, and his nose turned bloody. But it didn't do anything to deter him. He still continued to pull, and if anything, he even pulled harder. Piper lost the grip of the floor that she had, and was slowly pulled back to the beast.

"Come here you bitch!"

He ordered with an aggressive face, Piper crying for someone to help her….

"Hey! Get off her!"

A voice announced, and the next second, a two-by-four comes swinging at Jeremy's face. Since he wasn't expecting it, the book bends around Jeremy's face, breaking due to the force that was being used and he fell to the floor, hitting the back wall after twisting his body around the elevator.

Piper gasped and looked up, to see that Alex was there.

"A-Alex…?"

She was confused, but it didn't matter that much right now.

She was pulled to her feet, and clung to him.

"It's alright Piper. Let's get out of here now. He's not gonna stay like that for long, and right now, I feel a little tired from fighting beforehand, and the wound still is bothering me so…yeah, let's get out of here. A-And, I think my power has stopped working for the time being…g-guess I need to get control over that."

"R-Right!"

Piper announced, and carefully ran away together with Alex. As they ran, Jeremy came to his senses, and slowly rose his body off the ground, and noticed that Piper had gone. His eyes turned red with rage, and he got out of the area he was in, chasing Piper back to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe enters the manor, and goes over to the phone together with Prue. She sees that there was a recorded message, and pressed the play button while Prue exists, seeing that there was a cat there.

"Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye."

Hearing the mans voice, she felt disgust work its way into her being.

Prue comes in holding the cat.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

Phoebe's eyes turned a little downwards, confusion written onto her face.

"How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?"

Phoebe shook her head, and then looked downwards, wishing that she didn't have to say what she was going to say next.

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called."

Prue rolled her eyes, but she wasn't interested.

"Yeah, I heard."

Prue wasn't amused, putting the cat into the kitchen.

The front door soon opens.

It reveals to be Alex, and Piper. As soon as she saw them, Phoebe's face scowled at the thought of the girl getting too close to the boy that she kind of liked right now, and wondered what the heck they were doing together.

"Prue, Phoebe! You in there!?"

Piper calls, as she locks the door.

Alex thought that it was a futile effort, and noticed that Jeremy was getting closer than he was beforehand.

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?"

Piper whizzed around Alex, who tilted his head to the side, wondering what she was going to do now.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..."

"Warlock?"

Phoebe finished off, Prue feeling like she was going to pass out.

"Yeah…Jeremy is a Warlock. He came after me with a knife. I froze him with my power, and then Alex saved me from getting stabbed. He hit him with a piece of wood or something, and he saved me."

"You said that twice sweetie."

Phoebe noted, referring too how Piper looked starry eyed at Alex, who was smiling weakly in return.

Prue looked ready to kill something by now.

She looked ready to fight and flee at the same time.

She didn't know what to do, and looked towards the phone.

"I'm calling the cops."

She announced, walking closer to the phone, but was stopped when Piper got in front of the phone.

"And tell them what? That we're Witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

Piper announced, as Alex calmly stepped forward, and looked at all of them.

"Look, there's no need to panic."

"That's alright for you to say, you're more experienced than we are."

Prue said accusingly, Alex rolling his eyes and tightened his expression.

"You're the Charmed Ones, aren't you?" He announced, getting a nod from Phoebe, not sure where he was going with it. "Then, we don't have to worry. You guys are the strongest Witches ever. And I'm not just saying it. I've read many things about the Charmed Ones. They always popped up when I was researching some magical history. And my Grandfather once told me about the Charmed Ones. If you're those Witches, then you've got nothing to fear."

"I'm glad that you have such confidence in us because I don't."

Phoebe muttered, feeling like she was going to fall down at any second.

Alex walked closer to Phoebe and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her squarely in the eyes.

"You're Charmed, Phoebe. And very charming at that, even if you're a schizophrenic." Phoebe's eyes turned to confusion, as Piper's face lit up. "Trust me, I've known you weird girls for just under twenty four hours, and you're all completely weird, or in Prue's case, just evil." Prue scowled at him, and tightened her fist, ready to hit him. "But if you're the Charmed Ones that I've heard about, then a simple Warlock is nothing to you. So, Prue. Take charge. You're the eldest, you know what's what. And knowing you, you'd want to fight for the sake of your sisters. So, do what you do best and order everyone around!"

At his words, Phoebe and Piper were impressed that he talked like that to Prue. But at the same time, being built up by him gave them confidence. Piper more so than Phoebe, since she had some confidence in her already, but now she was getting better and feeling as if she could do pretty much anything.

Prue on the other hand looked ready to explode. She looked ready to murder at any second, and it frightened Alex on what she was going to pull next. She already seemed to be in a mode where she would be killing someone.

"I don't like how you said that but…" Prue turned her face from a frown, to a small smile. "…I have to say that when the chips are down, you do kind of come through with motivational speeches. Alright, Phoebe, Piper, go and a way to vanquish this…Warlock."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Piper questioned with a quickened heart, Phoebe dragging her sister towards the stairs.

"We've got to check the Book of Shadows. Come on!"

"Wait!"

Piper didn't have a choice, and was dragged up the stairs by Phoebe.

Prue looked at Alex, and sighed.

"You and I are going to be fighting off Jeremy together."

"I thought that you'd say something like that. Alright, we'll do a team-up, if you apologize to me."

The girl scoffed, and punched him in the arm.

"That enough of an apology for you?"

Alex nodded, turning away as tears brimmed in his eyes, the punch hurting more than he thought it would.

"Okay…"

He muttered, and at that moment, Jeremy kicked down the door. locking it did nothing, and he appeared with his knife. It startled Prue and Alex, the former looking at him with a darkened glare, and the latter getting ready for a fight.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. Ready for a fight?"

"You first."

Prue squinted her eyes at Jeremy, and the focus of the eyes allowed Prue to use her Telekinesis to push Jeremy back as if it was unseen. His body hit the arch way into the living room, but he didn't sustain any real damage, only as if he had been pushed back a little bit.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?"

She uses her powers again he hits the wall, but he recovers quickly. He raised his hand and from the tip of his blade, a small fire gathered. With a flick of his wrist, he fired the small projectile for Prue's heart, the woman captured in a motionless state.

"Prue!"

Alex pounced on Prue and forced her to the ground, the projectile going over their head just in time, hitting the banister.

"Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." He laughs and tries to fire another projectile at the two, but Alex drags Prue to her feet, and it hits the floor, where Prue was. "Do you think he will stop me? Have you Witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away."

"We'll see about that!"

Alex sprang into action, and in a surprising turn of events, he cartwheeled forward towards Jeremy, stopping just before him, and brought his leg up in a swiping motion, hitting the knife out of Jeremy's hand before he could do anything, disarming the Warlock to the pleasantly surprised Prue.

"You bastard!"

Jeremy spat and went for a straight punch. Alex moved out of the way, and spun around, stretching his hand and punched him across the face, backhanded style. Jeremy groaned in pain at the punch, feeling it growing when he saw that Alex tightened his other hand and went to punch him.

Jeremy pulled back into the living room, avoiding the punch by mere inches, but Alex didn't stop the pursuit of the Warlock.

Prue blinked as she watched him whiz around and slam his foot into the back of Jeremy, sending him to the ground, smashing his body against the coffee table that was in the living room, Jeremy's mouth releasing a howl of pain.

Realizing that he just broke their coffee table, he bent his head back to Prue and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I will pay for that."

He bowed his head, Prue unable to speak and just merely inclined her head.

Jeremy recovered from being slammed against the coffee table, and tried to swipe under his legs from the laying down position that he was in thanks to Alex, but Alex does several back flips towards the confused Prue.

"W-What in the hell was that?"

She was surprised…of course she was.

She thought he was just an idiot. So to find out that he can do acrobatic stuff, it was very surprising to say the least.

"Yeah, I kinda kick ass sometimes." He explained sheepishly. "I used to get bullied a lot in high school, so I learned how to fight so when they tried anything, I'd just beat them up. This could be called one my natural powers."

Prue couldn't say anything else, Jeremy returning to his feet and growled darkly.

"You bastard! Thinking you can do that to me!"

"Yeah, I really do! Prue! Fling him!"

On the suggestion of Alex (he was too afraid to order her) she tilts her head up with a squint of her eyes, and sent the Warlock falling backwards. Alex ran forward and saw Jeremy had returned to his feet, and went to punch Alex, but he jumped with his feet sticking out, kicking Jeremy in the chest with both of his feet, and he fell backwards, cracking his head on the wall.

Alex rolled backwards as well, doing a backwards handstand, and then stood perfectly tall, putting his hands outwards in a fighting position.

"So, you going to come again?"

"Ugh…"

Jeremy groaned, and stood up again, ready for a fight, sort of.

"Prue! We've got it!"

Piper announced as she and Phoebe ran down the stairs.

Prue glanced at them as they each stood together, handing hands. Piper held the spell in her hands and showed it to Prue.

"This is it?"

Prue questioned, Alex avoiding a punch from the Warlock.

"Y-Yeah but…"

Phoebe worried for Alex, but then saw that he moved backwards, and sat on the mini table in the foyer. Spinning, his leg outstretched and kicked Jeremy in the face, sending him flying across the couch and headed towards the sunroom, using the spin to increase his speed and strength.

Piper silently cheered at the fact that her Warlock ex had been beaten down by Alex.

"We've got to say the spell, while the Warlock is distracted."

Prue glanced over to see Alex summersaulting over the couch, landing just before the table, and kicked upwards, forcing the table upwards as the Warlock took to his feet, flinging the table with his foot, and nailed the Warlock in the chest, hurling him backwards, hitting the wall that was leading to the sunroom.

Seeing that it broke apart, Alex bent his head in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry, I'll pay for that!"

Prue rolled her eyes as she, and her sisters began the spell, Jeremy returning to his feet again, albeit on shaky legs.

[The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free.]

They continue the chant over and over.

They keep chanting as Alex beats the discombobulated Jeremy to a pulp.

The girls watched on as Alex punches Jeremy in the throat, then did a sideways kick to his face, and forces him on his back.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!"

As he said that, Alex places his foot on top of the Warlock, and pinned him down so he couldn't do anything.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

At that, his body erupted into flames, and soon, he disappeared, vanquished.

"The power of three."

Prue mumbled, trying to think of something, anything to say to what she just witnessed.

Alex looked at the sisters, and flashed a dashing smile.

"Cool beans. I've always wanted to say that since I saw it in the Terminator. That was awesome ladies. Well done, well I'm gonna go and party~ Maybe get a little drunk, who knows~ Have a good night, and I'll pay for the damages I did to the coffee table…both of them, promise~ Hugs~ Ciao Bella's or whatever it is~"

He sang as if nothing major just happened, and walked towards the door, a small skip in his step.

"W-Wait a second!"

Phoebe called, halting his advances.

"Yes?"

He turned and saw the baffled sisters.

Prue furrowed her eyebrows, and wondered something.

"Right…so, you just did all that, we did all that, and now…you're going to party? Don't you find it a little…weird to do something like that?"

It sounded absolutely insane to her, she couldn't see why he'd want to have a party after nearly dying a few times.

But Alex merely nodded his head.

"Why not? I'm not at work tonight, and we just vanquished Piper's boyfriend, my condolences." He offered, Piper shrugging her shoulders. "And now, it is time to party. I know that you are like anti-fun or whatever, but I've always found it relaxing to have a little party after I've vanquished my own Demons and such. It'll help you…say, wanna come with me? I know this great club that serves drinks with really low prices. And the bands that play aren't half bad either."

He offered the three, seeing the gleam in Phoebe's eyes, the same as Piper's, Prue's was difficult to read.

"Are you kidding?" Phoebe smiled, and walked forward, pumping her arms up. "I'm there!"

She announced as Piper also joined them, in the party mood.

"Well, since after everything that happened, we might as well go together and have fun."

Alex tossed his head to the still baffled Prue.

"You coming? First round on me."

With that kind of offer, Prue smiled softly, and walked closer.

"As Piper said, this day has been full of surprises. Why not have a little fun."

Piper, Phoebe, and Alex all looked at her, shocked that she was actually agreeing to go with them.

"God, what happened to you Prue?"

Piper inquired, Prue merely rolling her eyes.

"After the day I've had, a drink would be nice. And since he's offering, I can't turn it down."

Something about her words almost sounded nice, almost.

"Onwards to new adventures fellow Witches!"

Phoebe cheered, and all four of them left the manor, going to party their night away.

* * *

The next day, Prue walks down the stairs with a slight headache, recalling what happened the previous night. She strolled passed the living room, and noticed that Alex was passed out there, but she didn't mild this time. She didn't care this time, since everything that happened last night. But she wasn't going to allow him to stay over whenever he wanted, having a sneaky suspicion that he was going to be sticking around.

She rolled her eyes, headed outside and grabs the paper that was on the ground.

Her eyes then went up when she heard the shuffling of feet, and came across Andy, someone from her past who she had met in the hospital when she picked up Phoebe just last night, when things kind of made sense.

"Good morning!"

He spoke kindly, holding a paper and a cup of coffee with both of his hands.

"Hey, this is a surprise."

Prue greeted, wondering what was going on with him being around.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you."

He said with a sheepish smile, Prue curiously gauging the man on his reactions.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?"

Andy looked at the cup of coffee briefly, then shook his head.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Prue demanded with a stone like tone, Andy flinching at the tone.

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame."

She hummed in thought, and ultimately rejected, or not, depending on who listened.

"Hmm, good point, better not."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating."

Prue went to answer fully, but then she stopped…she was going to say yes, but something held her back before.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated…"

"Prudence!"

Prue's eyes turned hard when she heard his voice…she heard his voice, and she couldn't even contemplate what she was going to do now.

Andy also heard the voice and looked behind her to see that Alex was stood there, in his underwear, not caring who saw him like that. Andy's eyes turned slightly jealous upon inspecting the young man with the way he is dressed, and saw that he was waving without a care in the world.

"Prue, who's that? Is that why…things are complicated?"

She noted the jealous tone, feeling the rejection rolling off him in waves, and lowered her head darkly, her hair shadowing her eyes as she thought about Alex, feeling all the negative things she felt the previous day.

"That's the bane of my existence."

She grumbled out, trying to control her anger.

When he didn't get an answer from Prue, Alex placed his hands by his mouth and jumped up and down on the spot.

"Prudence! Prudence! Prudence! Prudence! Prudence! Prudence!" She didn't answer, tightening her fist tightly. "Prue! Prue! Prue! Prue! Prue! Prue!" He called again while waving energetically like a child, but she didn't answer, her eyebrow twitching rapidly. "Ms Halliwell! Ms Halliwell! Ms Halliwell! Ms Halliwell! Ms Halliwell! Ms-"

"WHAT!?"

She roared like a tiger ready to kill her prey, as her eyes shot towards him with her fierceness echoing in her voice, her tone so full of rage that even Andy felt like he was going to fall from the anger that leaked off Prue right now.

Alex recoiled from her with a cry, and his eyes became watery.

"I-I only wanted to see if you wanted coffee…"

He muttered, trying to control the tears forming in his eyes.

Prue took in a deeply frustrated breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Fine, decaf if you would."

She answered calmly, in the mood for some coffee right now. Andy looked between them, trying to figure out their relationship with one another.

Alex regained his peppiness and winked at the frustrated Prue.

"Kay Prue!"

Like a child, he ran back into the house while chuckling deeply at the embarrassed face that Prue made, Prue breathing a sigh of relief once he left, not caring to experience another round of her name being shouted again and again.

"So, who is he again?"

Andy pressed, not getting an answer from Prue beforehand.

Prue raised a hand to her forehead, and openly sighed.

"Yeah, he's…well, he's some random guy that we met a few days ago. We went through some stuff, and I think we're acquaintances now. Certainly, he's at least knowledgeable about things that have been happening with myself, Piper and Phoebe."

"What things?"

Prue smiled ever so softly, and shook her head.

"If I told you…"

"You'd have to kill me."

Andy finished, earning a nod from Prue.

"Exactly, so see you later? Can I call you sometime?"

Andy took out his card, and gave it to Prue, the girl offering a kind smile towards him as he turned away from her.

"Take care, Prue."

He called as he went down the stairs slowly, each stepping of his feet feeling as if he was breaking the ground with the still jealous notions that filled him up.

"Bye, Andy."

Her murmur wasn't heard by Andy, the man walking to his car and getting inside.

Phoebe and Piper come outside moments. Phoebe's holding the cat and Piper has a pleasing smile on her face.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice."

Phoebe continued to smile, Piper folding her eyes with a small smile.

"What did he want?"

Prue tossed her head to the side, wondering what she was supposed to say.

"He asked me out."

She confided, the sisters sharing a passive gaze at the other. Prue noticed that and lowered her head, as Piper noticed the face that Prue was making, so prodded for more information.

"And you said ...?"

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do Witches date?"

At the question, Piper and Phoebe didn't know what to think, or even say. They both were lost for words right now, contemplating their own lives from now on.

"Actually, we do." Alex chimed in as he returned outside with some coffee, handing it to Prue with a kind gesture, though she didn't really thank him for it. "And, we usually get the hottest people around, especially if you show them some cool stuff…or is that just me…aah well, whatever else happens I guess happens."

He mumbled at the end, genuinely not knowing what his life was going to be like now that he knew the Charmed Ones.

"I see, so what do we do now?"

Phoebe asked for the gang, Prue looking between each of them and then gaze her answer.

"We stick together of course." Her eyes went briefly towards Alex, who was recoiling from her, almost certain she was going to yell, but to his surprise, she didn't. "And, last night, you came through. I guess, we'll be seeing more of you."

"Maybe~ If I feel like it~"

He sang, wrapping his arms around Piper's and Phoebe's shoulders, bringing them close as he winked. Being so close to a essentially half naked man, both felt complicated on how they were supposed to feel right now.

Prue rolled her eyes, and slowly began traversing the stairs.

"Well, we've got to have breakfast and go from there."

She explained, as Alex saw the cat in Phoebe's arms.

"Hey, that's my cat! You stole it!"

Alex tried to snatch the cat, but Phoebe retracted her arms, stroking the cats head slowly.

"This is your cat?"

"Yes! It is my cat! Give it me back!"

He ordered, but it fell on deaf ears.

Piper clapped her hands together when she thought of something, diverting the attention away from the cat for the moment.

"Ooh yeah, Prue. Alex said he's gonna make breakfast, isn't that cool?" Piper gleamed, recalling that he was a professional chef, glad to have met someone else that deals with food. "He's a professional, so making a simple breakfast should be cool."

Piper said it in such a way that she was actually impressed, having a thing for people that cooked, that was always a plus in her eyes.

Prue was mildly surprised, not having heard he was a professional.

"Professional…I never thought I'd associate that with your name."

She joked, earning a scowl from Alex.

"Well, I never thought I'd ever see you smile, I thought you were incapable of smiling."

Snorts of laughter came from Piper and Phoebe, the latter struggling to hold the cat as they went up the stairs as well, following after Prue.

"Don't you have work to attend to or something?"

Prue tried to get rid of him jokingly, so he joked back with her.

"I did, about half an hour ago, but I'm dead late now. So what, they wait another hour, whatever happens, happens. That's my mentality. It might not be the best, but that's how I roll, Prudence. I'm sure it messes with your sense of unfun, but fun people like me like to take risks."

"Being responsible doesn't mean that I am not fun."

Prue told him with a stern face, not allowing her façade to drop right now, but Alex saw through it and found it quite funny.

"If you say so dear."

Prue scowled, Piper, Phoebe and Alex entering the house, Prue standing at the door of the manor. She slowly went inside, and watched as her siblings and their new…whatever Alex was now, walk towards the kitchen.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…God knows what's going to happen now."

Prue looks at the door and shuts it with her power as the gave the ever so slightest twitch of her head, going to join the others for some breakfast.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the second chapter! And showed some more of Alex on a personal level!**

 **Alex's power of energy blasts in a canon power indeed, and can be found on the wikia. In the future, he'll have other powers, but I thought that this would be a cool one to have, which might evolve later on to another power that's on the wikia as well.**

 **From reading the reviews, it seems quite close between Prue, and Phoebe. I'll leave it a few more chapters, so others can have their input and such. Though right now, it is a pretty close match between Prue and Phoebe, with Phoebe slightly in the lead. So vote now, as they say, and Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Awesome, and yeah, I am thinking of that, obviously by how the chapter goes~**

 **Guest 1; You're right about that. This chapter kinda cements on how they are getting along, and thanks for the vote! Yeah, that starts this chapter, actually. A little sibling rivalry never hurt, right?**

 **Santa Clause; First of all, love the name! And thank you, I am glad that you liked it! Then, if you're looking for that, here is the rivalry at its fullest, quite a good portion of the chapter took a look at their, attraction to Alex. Prue, I always had mixed feelings about. I liked her, but sometimes, she did things that were, just totally unnecessary. True enough, Phoebe does have some good powers, even if they aren't apparent at first. They do bounce off one another quite well indeed.**

 **DocSlendy; I'm glad that you are! And Happy Holidays to you too!**

 **La shiyama 16; You've got a point there, and yeah, I actually do have some ideas on where to take Cole when he comes into the picture. Whether that be a side of good, or evil, I haven't decided just yet. They do seem to be quite opposites to one another, and as they say, opposites attract, though it doesn't always work out and such. And that would be quite a good idea, actually.**

 **Master of Dragons God; Hehe, maybe in another story~**

 **War Sage; Thanks! And cool! He's going to get some unique and interesting things.**

 **Ragna; Awesome vote!**

 **Soul; Great vote! And no worries!**

 **Animeguy123; Awesome, thank you for the vote!**

 **Guest 222; Thanks for voting!**

 **Neko-chan; I'm glad that you do. And that's quite the reasonable thing to say. You're right about that.**

 **Guest 2; I'm happy that you're shipping them like that. yeah, it just kinda came out of nowhere, really. If it was built up for more than a season, then I could've buyed it. But at the same time, Coop kinda seemed, I dunno, not really right for Phoebe, though that's my opinion and such.**

 **Guest 3; Awesome, thanks for the vote!**

 **Yuki onna; I'm happy for the vote, and I'm glad that you like the story!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, sorry, it won't be revealed just yet, though hints of it shall be dropped every so often. There even might be one in this chapter as well. And cool vote!**

 **Smokey50; Thank you! And awesome vote!**

 **Guest 5; Awesome! And yeah, I'd say around 2-3. No more than 4 though, but that's when there's a story that is heavily based on things that can't be rushed.**

 **Wolf King 0811; I'm glad that you do. And yes, it will be around 2-3 chapters long. No more than 4 though, I believe.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, in this series, males with magic like Alex are called Witches. Piper's sons were called Witches. Evil ones, even females, are called Warlock's, most of the time. Though sometimes they say evil Witches. But yeah, males with good magic are always called Witches, as opposed to Warlock's in other series.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! She shows signs of having it in this chapter definitely. And awesome!**

 **Guest 8; That's awesome, I am glad for the vote. And thanks! I'm happy that you do!**

 **Raidentensho; Thanks! Yeah, it seems like Phoebe is pulling ahead, quite surprised, yet not at the same time. And you've actually got some good points there. They do have quite a bit in common, and the fact that they are coworkers, some situations might get, intense. And thanks!**

 **Evil Source; Yeah, the show has good points, and bad points. In later seasons, it seemed like the selfishness came through more than anything else. And yeah, some of your points I do agree with, some I'm kinda neutral about. And cool vote! And happy holidays to you too!**

 **Guest 9; Thanks, I'm glad for the vote! Prue was either a character you loved or hate at the same time. Some people loved her seriousness, some people hated the seriousness. You never know, she might gain something like that, in this chapter. That sounds like a cool scenario, and yeah, maybe she might be.**

 **Charmed guest; Thanks! And awesome vote!**

 **Guest 10; Eeh, I'd say he'd be kinda like that yeah. And that would be pretty cool. Yeah, I did like that about Phoebe, how she only wanted to have a family, but it didn't happen for her until last series, at the end of that. if she's paired with Alex, she'll probably have a kid before then, to show them as good parents.**

 **JeanK; They do know how to play off the other, or in Prue's case, trying to not murder him, quite funnily, huh. And true, she does have a solid one, at the end of it. During the show, she had some couple serious ones, one being Cole.**

 **Jklombr; Thank you, I do try my best! And yeah, it would be interesting to see, wouldn't it?**

 **Guest 11; I'm happy that you do. He's the type to piss you off, yet in a way where it comes off as playful banter, as Prue is going to learn more than the others, at least when they antagonize one another. And cool votes! Yeah, I can see why people dislike Prue, while I'm 50/50 on her most of the time.**

 **Guest 12; Hehe, I imagined a pokemon scenario when reading your review~ But thanks for the vote regardless!**

 **Guest 13; Aah, well I am happy that you decided to review my story as the first one! Yeah, you should check them out, if you like the places the story comes from. They would be quite an adorable couple.**

 **Guest 14; Hehe, yeah, seems like some don't have them be able to do something like that, huh. And I'm glad that you do! Awesome, seems like she is the most popular!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **I've got you under my skin part one**

"So, Witch boy has come, has he!?"

A Demon stood in an alleyway as Alex regards him with his eyes tightened on the Demon before him.

A woman stood between them, looking confused, bewildered, and a little frightened, but also held an air of arrogance and hate for the area that was around her. Even Alex could tell that she was stuck up by the way she was holding herself, and the expressions she made on her face, the evident look of annoyance, disgust, and other feelings.

The Demon held out a darkened expression, shooting off a lightning filled ball of energy towards Alex.

"Don't think so!"

Alex moves to the side, avoiding the ball which hit the wall that was behind him, and stuck out his hand.

From his hand, a palm of kinetic energy was released, Alex smiling at the fact that he was able to release such a blast from his hand on semi command, semi fear at the same time, finding the trigger to his power.

"S-Shit!"

The Demon cursed as the palm of energy connected with his body and pushed him away.

"Iyaaa! What's going on!?"

The woman exclaimed with a fearful expression on her face.

Alex rolled his eyes and rushed forward towards her, warily keeping the Demon in his sights, making sure that he didn't do anything that he wasn't supposed to be doing, like trying to kill him for instances.

"Stay down, alright? Just stay down behind the dumpster."

The woman didn't understand what he was saying, and argued with him.

"Excuse me! I demand to know what's going on, right now!"

Alex sighed openly, and just did what he thought would be best, and gently lowered the woman's body to the ground.

"Listen to me, then. That thing over there." He gestured to the Demon, seeing that he had recovered and was slowly moving forward. "That thing is going to kill you, but I am here, to save you. I am here, when I could be having a normal life, because I have to save you. Seriously, walking down a dark alley, at one in the morning, what are you thinking about? Do you think it is funny to walk down such a place, alone, at night, and with no end in sight? Don't you know that taking a cab is easier?" He got a blank stare from the woman, so he openly sighed. "Never mind, I guess that you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"No, she probably isn't."

"Aaah!" Alex screeched, looking to the side of him, to see Phoebe stood there. "Ooh God, I said wait in the car, not follow after me."

Phoebe stuck out her tongue in a defiant manner.

"Sorry, but I'm a Witc…eeh, I'm a girl too, so I can't…" Alex pulled Phoebe close to him just in time for an energy ball from the Demon to whiz pass her head. "Geez! Don't do something like that! It really frightened me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, like you did, me!"

Phoebe had a sheepish look on her face as the pair bent down behind the dumpster.

"Well sorry, but I wanted to see what was going on. I am a girl too, you know?"

They couldn't say Witch, around the woman, though Alex assumed that she didn't really seem to care what was happening to her. She was apathetic, at best. She didn't seem to care all that much what was going on right now.

"When I said that you could come, I did say wait in the car so you don't get hurt. That guy over there isn't playing around."

"Oh, and you're allowed to go and fight the Demon…eeh, guy, solo? Who died and made you the King of guy slaying? What are you, Buffy the Vampire Slayer now?"

Phoebe argued, Alex huffing in annoyance, but shows a hint of a smirk as an energy ball lands against the dumpster, shaking it, causing the woman to scream, piercing the ears of both Phoebe and Alex, drawing annoyed grunts from them.

"I've been doing it longer than you. And no, I am so Spike, the Vampire, except the part where I'm not dead, or in love with some crazy drugged up hippy chick that belongs in a mental asylum who I actually do find weirdly attractive…b-but, that's not here or there, is it? Listen to me, go to the car, I will slay the Demon…guy and then take you home before Prue or Piper says anything."

Phoebe wasn't going to allow that.

She showed with her eyes that she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Especially since it was a Demon, and she was probably the most eager to learn about Witch stuff. She wanted to see how to fight Demons like Alex did.

"That's not an excuse, Alex. I'm a…girl as well."

"Yeah, a new…girl for a week. This is big stuff. It isn't something you just, do. And if anything happens to you, Prue or Piper is going to kill me. Probably Prue because she is just, like insanely weird or something. She's not right in the head."

Phoebe folded her arms across her bust, showing her unwillingness to leave.

"You might as well save your breath, I am not going to leave."

Phoebe told him what's what, and he couldn't fight her. She looked like he did when he was determined, and stubborn. That was a trait they both shared. They were both stubborn when it came to things like this.

"Fine, hold the vanquishing potion and throw when I say."

He takes out a vial of a green liquid and handed it to her.

"Yes sir, leave it to me."

She snickered and saluted him with a playful attitude that Alex found to be quite cute and funny at the same time.

Alex noted the Demon having come around the dumpster to their side.

"Hah!"

Alex immediately sprang into action, and did a forward cartwheel, bringing his leg up. Aiming for the mans face before him, he swiped it across the mans cheek, and sent him to the ground with the powerful foot, Phoebe looking on in awe at the sight of him using martial arts like he was.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Alex regarded him with a disgusting look.

"Demons. Don't you have anything better to do than do this? Seriously, don't you do this at a reasonable hour? I've got work early tomorrow!"

The man tightened his expression as his hand pointed towards the Demon.

The Demon itself hissed, and gathered energy in his hand, and made an energy ball. It twisted in his hand, sparks going off from the sphere of discharge.

"You damn bastard Witch! Can't you let any of us go!?"

Alex smirked, and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, but all of you are horrible. You kill, do things that you shouldn't do, and you're trying to lecture me on trying to be morally good. You're in the wrong here, that can't be allowed to happen. That's something…ugh, I really despise people that do things like kill people for no reason. Seriously, don't you have any morals at all?"

The Demon didn't like how Alex said that, and stood up, gathering energy in his hand.

Before he could do it, Alex thrusted his hand outwards, summoning his power thankfully and blasted the Demon in the chest with a white blast of kinetic energy, knocking the Demon to the ground, as Phoebe came rushing behind him.

"Now Master?"

Alex rolled his eyes and gestured to the Demon.

"Go on then."

Phoebe smiled enchantingly, and threw the potion to the ground, to the Demon.

He tried to avoid it, but he couldn't get out of the way in time, the potion hitting the Demon in the chest, his body going up in flames, and the smoke rising as his body turns to nothingness, being slayed by the pair of Witches.

As she watched the Demon disappear, the girls eyes lit up joyfully.

"That was just so totally awesome."

Alex couldn't help but see the excitement on Phoebe's face. It was refreshing to share this side of him with someone. But he also knew of the dangers that came with being a Witch. He didn't want anything horrible to happen to her. That was the last thing that he wanted, but she kept insisting to come along, and he found himself just allowing her to tag along.

"Indeed. That it is."

Alex agreed as the woman they saved walked over to them, and held herself with arrogance on her face.

"So, you took your time, didn't you?"

Phoebe and Alex share a look between the other, and felt their annoyance growing.

"Excuse me? We just saved your life. A little appreciation is, appreciated, you know?"

Phoebe growled out her frustrations, but the woman merely smiled a little disgustingly.

"So, what? Look, I'm late. I gotta get home. Thanks for nothing you freaks of nature."

With a jerky attitude, the woman walked away as Phoebe felt herself becoming more angry by the second. But she didn't do anything as Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, calmly patting her shoulder so she didn't become angry.

"Don't worry Phoebe. Most of them are like this. They usually are ungrateful and don't even say "Thanks for saving my life!" or anything like that even though we totally just saved that bitches life and then…it's just really annoying sometimes, isn't it? Either way, it is late, or I should say early, so I should take you home…ooh, thanks for letting me look in the Book of Shadows, it really helped. That's probably one of the most complete books of magic I have ever seen."

"Don't you, like have one?"

Phoebe questioned as she and Alex began walking out of the alleyway, and back to his car.

"No, not an official one." He explained, slowly moving. "There's different books on magic and such, but I don't have a Book of Shadows. Some Witches do, from what I know, but yours is really spectacular. I haven't seen such a thing before. So complete, strong, and it totally is amazing with all of the knowledge that is inside. It is the best ever, for a Witch like me."

Phoebe took in the information, and tried to process it, yet it seemed to be a difficult thing to do. Just listening to Alex's words seemed to be foreign to her. She never thought that a book could hold such significance in the magical world, which she was only touching the tip of the ice berg.

"Really…strange, huh. Say, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Phoebe cleared her thoughts and tried to focus, but seeing that he was so close to her, she couldn't help but notice a certain, something between them. Though she wondered if he felt anything. At least, she was feeling something.

"It's been under a week now, and there's something I don't know about you."

"What's that?"

He mused, wanting to see what she was going to say.

Phoebe tossed her head to his direction, and folded her arms under her bust.

"I don't even know your last name. You've always just been, Alex. And I don't know what Alex's, last name is."

A smirk appeared on his face, and he slowly worked his hand away from Phoebe, but then felt her arms wrapping around his arm. He looked down and saw her clinging to him, partly because it was dark, but partly because she was able to get this close to him.

"Well, just Alex seems fine, to me. Don't you think so? I think Alex is a pretty decent guy."

Phoebe's delicate face rose into a small smile, the pair of them existing the alleyway and found themselves on a barren road, being little to no activity now. Since it wasn't a densely populated area, there were bound to be no people around.

"Maybe so. But come on, you should tell me something. Like, d-did you have a puppy when younger?" Alex looks strangely at her, so Phoebe gives a light hearted smile and spoke slightly rhetorically. "Yeah, that didn't sound totally lame. B-But like, come on. There's gotta be something. Tell me, what is Alex like exactly?"

Alex found it fondly amusing to see that she looked like there was something going on inside of Phoebe, like an internal struggle or something akin to that. Whatever it is, he didn't know, but he found it fun to see what she was going to do.

"It isn't like I'm hiding something or anything, I just don't have much to tell you about me. I'm not that spectacular."

Phoebe didn't believe that for an instance.

"Ooh come on, you're a Witch. That's pretty special."

Alex rolled his eyes, gazing upon the young female Witch.

"Special…well, you're a Witch, so there's nothing really special about me. In fact, you're the top Witch, you're Witchy, so there's nothing really all that special to me. I'm just your run of the mill, average blonde guy that happens to be a Witch, and I also have soft hair."

"What?"

Phoebe blinked with perplexity as the blonde continued to chuckle.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It was supposed to be a joke, but it sucked."

Phoebe couldn't help but nod her head with a strained smile.

"Yeah…it totally sucked. But, tell me something. Tell me, about…I don't know, anything! Family, friends, lovers, anything like that would be cool!"

Alex chuckled as they made it to his car.

It wasn't a small car, yet it wasn't obviously huge either. It was black in colour, barely see able in the dark. But it was noticeable.

"Ooh we're here. That was quick."

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed, showing a pout on her lips. "You totally avoided the question then!"

Alex chuckled at the pout on her lips, unlocking his car once retrieving the keys from Phoebe, glad that she locked it as she didn't want it to be stolen from him, again.

"Sorry, I'm naturally good at doing things like that."

He chuckled to the annoyance of Phoebe.

The pair entered the car, where Alex stretched his limbs and sighed.

"What a night. Horrible Demons."

"Hehe, but you totally kicked ass. And my throwing of the potion was, awesome. I killed that thing without my sisters. So totally don't need active powers to kick ass. I mean, you mostly kicked ass with your fists and hands. So tell me at least one thing about you."

Alex showed a smile, vexing Phoebe.

"I liked how you slipped that in there."

"Well, that's how I roll, after all."

Alex took a deep breath in, and then exhaled slowly.

"Alright, I'll tell you one thing about me."

"Okay, so what?"

Alex put the key into the ignition, and started his car, an enchantingly, yet disturbing smile loomed onto his lips.

"I'm a natural blonde."

Phoebe's face twisted, contorting into anger.

"Grrrrr! Not funny!"

Alex chuckled deeply, and began to drive away, Phoebe showing a less than stellar look to her face right now.

"Sorry, but I am a natural blonde."

"S-So what!? I could've guessed that! Tell me something else!"

"Hahahahaha!"

He only laughed and he drove away with Phoebe, enjoying himself despite it being a very late/early time of the day.

* * *

In the restaurant that is Quake, it was bustling with people.

Of course it was.

Since it was around 8 in the evening, the same day that Phoebe had fought that one Demon with Alex, it was a prime time for people to come in for food, come in for a drink, whatever they wanted.

Phoebe walks in, dressed very beautifully in a black dress that showed off her body nicely. Her clothes though, could be seen as expensive, and people that knew Phoebe would wonder how she would be able to afford something like that.

Slowly, she swayed her head from left to right, scanning the crowd to see if she could see Piper, or Alex, either would be fine.

But she couldn't right now. She couldn't see either Alex or Piper, the crowd being quite large indeed. It was too big in fact. Phoebe had to wonder how the restaurant was able to accommodate such a large gathering of people.

So she walks in deeper, to see if she could, but the crowd was quite large.

She could see waiters, waitresses passing by her. The faint smell of food filled her nostrils, a very good, cleansing kind of smell that made her feel hungry, which gave her another reason to find Piper, to see if she could score some food.

"Damn it, where are they?"

She muttered, attempting to wade through the crowd that had gathered in the restaurant.

Soon, she bumped into someone, and on instinct, she just apologized, without even looking who it was.

"Oops, sorry."

"Hehe, no worries, Phoebe."

Phoebe stops at the voice, recognizing it.

Slowly, she twisted her head, and happened to come across Alex, waiting for some reason. She thought he was a chef…or a bartender.

Actually, she wasn't even sure what he was.

Each time she saw him at work, she always saw him in a different outfit, though she wasn't going to complain right now, him being in a tightly fitted clothing, standard of a waiter, it seemed.

"Ooh, it's you! H-Hey Alex!"

She shyly spoke, swaying to the left, lifting her dress ever so noticeably, wanting some kind of compliment. Though he gave her a once over, and thought she looked beautiful, an overpowering thought wouldn't allow him to think of anything else.

"Hey, Phoebe. Have you taken your medication today?"

Phoebe's eyebrows narrowed at the daring question Alex presented to her.

"Why do you keep asking me that exactly?"

He had asked her that a few times now, and she honestly sure that Piper had done something.

"Because of your…mental disorder?"

He whispered like a ghost, hoping that he didn't offend the girl, though he could see how it could be offending at the same time. His eyes brimmed with slight confidence, but mostly it was worry and apprehension that he had done something.

Phoebe's eyes flew open, not wanting to hear that in the slightest.

"Mental disorder?"

Phoebe spat out, now she knew it was Piper, as she was the only one who would do something like this.

"Yeah, your schizophrenia. The reason why you were in New York, in that mental hospital, for the time you attacked Prue with a rusty hatchet or something like that. You went off the deep end and then ended up trying to murder Prue…was I wrong?"

Seeing her face fall, she had to be offended right now.

"Yes, you're extremely wrong, I wouldn't do anything…let me guess, Piper? She told you all of this, didn't she?"

She knew it was Piper. She had a feeling it was Piper, and if it was, she wasn't going to allow this to happen. She couldn't allow this to happen.

Sheepishness worked its way onto his face.

"Yes…that's right. She told me as much. I-I'm sorry, I guess that it was wrong…b-but, she was very convincing about it…maybe she was playing a joke or something?"

Phoebe could feel the muscles in her face beginning to tense, her anger being the dominate emotion she felt right now…but then she felt her face grow into a smile, when an idea came to her mind, an idea that she loved right now.

"I see…so, was that after or before she lit up her bong?"

Alex's eyes immediately went open at the admission from Phoebe.

"B-Bong?"

Phoebe's shit eating grin grew, unable to contain itself.

"That's right. Piper has been smoking cannabis since the age of 16, after she came out as a lesbian. She might've told you that she wasn't one, but that was in her drug induced mind. She's always drugged up to the eyeballs most of the time. She's been off the rails herself for years now. She smokes weed, constantly. In the house, I am surprised that you haven't smelled her cannabis farm. Though she is good at keeping it covered with her, chain smoking and all. The normal cigs as she calls them. She's just a messed up woman, she truly is."

Phoebe wasn't pulling any punches this time. Piper made her out to be mental, Phoebe was going to make her out to be a druggy. It only seemed fair in her eyes. It was tic for tac, she wasn't going to lose Alex to Piper because of their shared affections. At least, she assumed Piper held something for the young man.

"Whoa…it's almost unbelievable."

"But totally believable."

Phoebe tried to convince Alex, though she wasn't sure if it was working or not.

Alex smiled warily.

"So Piper is an avid drug user then?"

He wasn't sure to believe her or not, but Phoebe went along with her own lie.

"O-Obviously she has to be something like that. She's a bad girl, but I'm totally a good girl. I don't do drugs, nor am I mental either. S-She's just a freak or something. She's the insane one hahahahaha. She's really mad after all~ She doesn't need to know that though~"

Phoebe laughed loudly, almost in a fake manner. But Alex believed her, needing to get back to work.

"Well, that's awesome for her. I've never personally done drugs, but if that's how Piper likes it then I can't say anything…unless she wants to go into rehab, maybe I should ask her if she needs to be booked into rehab."

Phoebe felt her face contort into a smile, an even bigger one than before, but she held herself back, so she didn't do something like that. She was able to do something like that.

"R-Right, seems like that. A-Anyway, do you know where that little Witch…I mean, where she is exactly?"

His fingers went towards the bar area as he tossed his head right, seeing that there was another order up.

"She's over by the bar, gotta go, sorry."

He apologized, and walked away, Phoebe waving as he departed into the kitchen area.

"Alright, see you later."

She understood, and allowed him to leave.

Phoebe turned her eyes to the bar, and did in fact see Piper stood there with a frustrated look on her face.

Though she had to wonder why that look was on her sisters face, she couldn't think of that much right now, as she was still pissed that Piper made her out to be little more than a nutter.

She walks over to Piper, who was seething, having her hands clenched very tightly.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Piper threatened, Phoebe assuming that she meant Alex for a few moments, as Prue usually said the same thing now, which did irk her quite a bit, though she wasn't going to say anything right now as relations between her and Prue still were strained at best, yet also sorrowful at worse.

It was difficult to determine what kind of relationship she had with Prue. But when Alex was around, she seemed to direct her anger towards her.

"You're not talking about Alex, right?"

Piper shot her a darkened glare, Phoebe backing off straight away.

"Of course I'm not. It's that thing…that Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much."

Phoebe looks around, to see that the restaurant doesn't seem to be losing out on any business.

"I don't see any customers complaining."

Piper threw her hands up, and felt like she was going to die right now.

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. And when I asked Alex to take over, he just laughed at me and said "Nope, sorry, I'm just a chef!" and that was…ugh, I can't even begin to understand all of this, crap…" She paused to see Phoebe wearing a dress, her dress, her eyes crossing angrily. "Are you wearing my dress?"

Phoebe giggled awkwardly, then she recalled what Alex had said to her, and became angry.

"Hey, you said that I was mental to Alex. He thinks that I am insane or something. So, me borrowing your dress is fine, don't you think?"

Piper wore a small smile on her face, a mischievous smile at that.

"Sorry, ain't my fault that he got that from what I said."

Piper allowed the tiniest of smiles to make itself known onto her face, something that Phoebe didn't like it at all.

"What did you say, exactly?"

Piper's face turned upwards in delight.

"I said that you're insane, and spent time in a hospital, maybe an asylum, and that you were…well, you tried to murder Prue…I think that I said that you tried to kill her with a rusty pipe, wrench, or something. I can't remember what exactly…b-but, yeah. You spent time in a mental hospital, and now are going off, the deep end or something like that…"

Phoebe's eyes twisted, and contorted, and she felt like she was going to murder Piper for that.

"Hey, you can't say something like that. I know you told him I am mental, but to say that I was trying to murder Prue or something? Serious!? Me, trying to murder Prue with some rusty item or some crap like that!? So, Piper, what's your freaking deal?"

Piper felt offended by the accusing glare that her younger had for her.

"Nothing, I was just telling him something because you told him I was a lesbian into butch lesbians with mental problems." Phoebe laughs an inappropriate laugh, something that wasn't well received by the freezing Witch. "Stop laughing, it isn't funny! He thought I was a lesbian into mental butch lesbians! How messed up is that!?"

"And you thought it would be funny to make out that I am a mental person that tried to kill Prue!"

Phoebe roared, all hints of a smile having now left her face, only anger being present.

"Because you are!" Piper matched the loudness of the future seeing Witch, then took a calming breath, and faced her with a shiny look to her eyes. "Look, Phoebe. Between me and you, who's he going to go for?"

Piper tried to show Phoebe who was more suited to him, but Phoebe being who she was, wasn't going to allow it to happen, and therefore, she raised her objections with a voice that was high pitched, and full of jealousy.

"Uuh, someone with a personality above yours, and that actually has a sense of fun."

Phoebe spoke with a childlike attitude, Piper's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Hmph, I'm pretty sure that he'd like someone with an, I don't know, a job!"

Phoebe felt her rage building at the mention of a lack of a job, hitting Phoebe where it hurts.

"A job you don't even want! You'd be crabby by night time, and does a guy really need that after a hard days work?"

Hitting Piper below the belt wasn't such a good idea. Phoebe was glad that Piper didn't have Prue's power right now, or Piper would've used it to fling the girl across the room.

"And? So what? I think we're more suited together!"

"Like you and the vibrator! It's been years Piper, time to change the sex toy!"

"Screw you Phoebe like Alex wouldn't!"

"He so would!"

"Yeah, maybe if you drugged him!"

"That's your department Piper! What's the pipe in your name for!? Your bong!?"

Piper and Phoebe yelled some more profanities at one another, drawing a small crowd, neither of them caring about the crowd. The crowd watched as it became heated. The tension between both sisters were obvious in the room. The heated expressions that were presented to the pair of them seemed to take over their bodies and make them say and do things that they wouldn't necessarily do.

But, both of them stopped as soon as Alex came into the picture, just walking past. He walked over to a table and bent over slightly, to clear it away.

Phoebe and Piper's eyes went down his back, and stopped at the hip area.

"Piper, what job does he actually have here?"

"Whatever is available. Like, tonight he is a waiter, table cleaner, whatever…for obvious reasons."

Piper insinuated with her eyes to why she put him as she did, Phoebe catching it and put her hands together in a grabbing motion.

"Ooooh, good choice sis. Good choice. Tight ass."

Piper's eyes sharpened at being called a 'tight ass' by Phoebe, missing the fact that she was talking about Alex, and not her.

"I'm not a tight ass."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and gestured to Alex who was waiting on a table.

"Not you. Him."

Piper looked at him, and then smiled slightly perversely.

"Tight ass."

Piper licked her lips, and both sisters eyed up their knew friend, almost leering at him…no, they were leering at him at this point.

At that moment, a friend of the family, a blonde named, Britney comes up to them, and Phoebe noticed something on the back of her hand, an Angel like tattoo, which she had to admit that she quite liked.

"Hey, Britney. Ooh, I love that tattoo."

Phoebe smiled as she inspected the tattoo more closely. She saw that it was in the shape of an Angel, and she found that to be quite lovely looking if she said so herself.

"Thanks."

Her voice was sweet, and so was her face. Even Phoebe could see that she was quite beautiful.

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins."

Phoebe noted, but the girl didn't even seem to care at all.

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." She hands Piper some money who accepts it with a smile. "Keep the change, Piper." Piper smiled as she put the money away, then the girl gesturing towards Alex, having been eyeing him up for a little while now. "So, what's his story? Is he-"

"Gay? Yeah…"

Phoebe looked bemused with Piper's response that came in the form of a big fat lie, seeing Britney's face fall down.

"Oh…geez, all the sexy hunks out there, and they happen to be married, mental, or otherwise interested in the same sex you are, am I, right?"

Piper tried to hold the laughter that was slowly threatening to escape her lips inside.

"You aren't wrong. He's such a gay. He's as gay as the day is long, and doesn't like women at all, unfortunately."

Phoebe now just felt sorry for Alex, seeing Piper cutting off his chances with someone that was interested in him, trying to hammer it down that he 'isn't straight' and wouldn't be interested in her, Phoebe hoping the last part to be true.

"Well anyway, I gotta jam. Too bad that he's gay, he's cute."

"Yeah, too bad. Been gay for a long time, and he finds women repulsive. Say hi to your brother Max."

Britney nodded kindly, taking her purse to her left hip.

"Bye."

The girl waved, and left the restaurant. However, just as she passed by Alex, the sisters noted how their friend eyed up his body, even if the man himself was unaware of the interest of Britney. Her eyes ran themselves all over the body that Alex had, with him not even being aware of what was happening.

As soon as she was gone, Phoebe leaned closer to the girl that she called elder sister.

"So, he's as gay as the day is long?"

The time freezing Witch shrugs her shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"Either he's gay, impotent or something else that isn't attractive to girls. I mean, seriously. If you want to have a chance, not that you're going to win, then we have to keep the other girls from trying to sniff around."

"Good point little chicken."

Piper offered a glare for the younger, and then put her hand downwards onto the table. As she did, a woman brushed past her with long brown hair, and then she jerked backwards, her mind being taken over by a vision that flashed before her eyes.

In a grey like image, she saw the woman going over to Alex, offering him a drink, hitting on him, and then even trying to kiss him, though Alex looked resistant to the idea of actually trying to be kissed by the female, having an awkward face on.

She jerks out of it, scowling as the woman departs and brushes by Alex. She turned her head to Piper, who was now going through some files. She really didn't have time to get Piper's attention, and said the first word that came out of her mouth.

"That bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

Piper was vaguely listening, not really paying all that much attention right now.

"Not you. Her."

Piper looked up from her table, seeing Phoebe's flustered face.

"Who her?"

Phoebe points at the woman she saw in her vision.

"I just had a Premonition about her, and how she's gonna try and come onto Alex. Damn it, he's like an attractor or something…"

Even Phoebe had to admit that wasn't one of her best lines. But she couldn't think of anything else at that moment in time. It was, very difficult.

"Like a magnet to metal!"

Piper came up with a better analogy, Phoebe having to agree on that.

"Yeah, that." Phoebe sighed, her jealously brimming within her eyes. "Look, we've got to do something. Damn this scene. He could end up with any of these bitches, and you want that Piper? You want him to be taken by Britney, Betty, Georgina or anyone else that's female!?"

Piper wasn't thrilled to accept it, but she understood what Phoebe was saying, and didn't like the sound of it either, waving her hands up and down to try and control her sisters antics, making sure that they don't get too far.

"Alright, calm down. But we've got to do something about it. We can't have that woman of the night, probably, take him away from us. That would be the last thing that we need to happen right now. It is too difficult to even think about."

Piper openly showed her dissatisfaction with the situation, and wondered how to approach it.

Unfortunately for her, Phoebe had other ideas on the subject at hand.

"Exactly, that's why I am going to ask him out!"

Phoebe was in a pepper mood, standing up.

"Wait a second, why do you get to ask him first?"

"Because I do, so there!"

Piper wasn't exactly excited about that answer…in fact, she was extremely pissed off about the answer.

"No, oldest goes first."

"Don't think so!"

Phoebe cleared her thoughts, and set her eyes onto the blonde Warlock.

"W-Wait-"

Before she could say anything, Phoebe rushed off her seat, and appeared next to Alex, almost as if by magic.

"Hey, Alex~"

Trying to be as appealing as possible, Phoebe put her best foot forward. The boy smiled weakly at her, seeing Piper storming over, forcing her way through the crowd.

"Hey Phoebe, something going on?"

She waved her hand off the words he used, showing that he wasn't in the right, in a good way.

"Ooh no, wanna go ou-"

"Phoebe! I need to see you for a moment!"

Piper exclaimed over Phoebe so the boy couldn't hear what Phoebe was saying, something Phoebe scowled out, finding it very enraging that she wasn't able to do something like asking a guy out, when she usually didn't have much of a problem with it.

"Piss off Piper."

Phoebe hatefully hissed in the females ear, Piper's eyes turning red.

"Phoebe, I need to see you, over there…right now. And you piss off."

Her voice was strained. She tried to pull Phoebe away from Alex, who was oblivious to what the hell was going on, due to the fact that he was in the middle of work. However, Phoebe wasn't going to allow it. She wasn't going to allow him to do anything like this, and get out of it like this, so Phoebe retracted her body away from Piper, and closer to Alex's.

"Sorry, tied up, and don't tell me to piss off either. That's not a very nice thing to do, you bad girl." Phoebe stuck her tongue out to the girl then turned back to Alex who waited patiently for the female. "S-So, got any plans for tonight? For like, I dunno, something, anything interesting…w-we could go out or something…we could go out for a little…date or something…date is funny word to use because I don't know what…yeah, maybe we could do something. A-After work after all…"

Alex's eyes turned curious at the expression Phoebe was using.

It wasn't the usual look she had. It was different, strange, yet strangely shy and insecure, as If she was trying to do something, though since Alex was busy dealing with the public right now, he was only thinking on the question, and not what her expression was warning him about.

"Eehe, not that I can think of. Gotta…no, that's tomorrow…eeh, no, I don't think that I am doing anything, so yeah, I'm totally free~"

"Great~ Then you can come back home with me or something~"

Phoebe felt a scornful glare entering her being, but she didn't care right now.

She knew Piper wasn't going to be happy…but she couldn't seem to care right now.

"Eh, sure. I get off in ten minutes."

"Awesome, I'll be at the bar~"

Phoebe turned around, walking past the seething Piper. She brushed her hands together and whispered "Nice try sis." gently against the elders ear. Piper gritted her teeth, trying to control herself as she watched her sister return to her seat with a sway of her sexy hips, something the male Alex found all too arousing.

* * *

It was the next day in the Manor and Piper is in the kitchen watching TV and whisking some eggs. She felt herself wondering what happened the previous night, with Alex and Phoebe. She knew that the pair had gone into her bedroom. But beyond that, she didn't know what happened.

She tried to listen…but she wasn't able to get close enough to listen. She couldn't hear what was going on. She just prayed that Alex and Phoebe didn't end up having sex, or that would be it for the time freezing Witch.

But as she was contemplating what they were doing, she saw that there was a 'Witch' on the television, and she was being burned at the stake. It was an old program, and now that she was a Witch, natural concern came from her.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help the concern that she felt…was she evil?

She didn't want to believe it, and she felt like she could be evil. Because of what she saw, and what she had heard about Witches, she came to a conclusion where she could be evil now. She didn't feel any different, yet she couldn't contain the feelings that she felt inside of her chest.

Not to much time later, Prue comes in from the dining area, a yawn coming from her lips.

"Morning."

The eldest greeted, another yawn coming from her.

"Morning."

Prue walked over to the counter, and poured herself a cup of coffee. As she did, she witnessed the television and saw a program about Witches.

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing." She sighed, turning off the TV. "Just a show."

Prue's eyes were raised, and she knew by the tone of the youngers voice that she wasn't just watching a normal show. Rather, she was watching a show to do with their current predicament.

"About Witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?"

Though Prue found it funny, Piper didn't find it so funny.

"Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called."

That made Prue freeze. For a second, she looked like Piper had actually frozen her with her powers, but she recovered soon enough.

"When?"

Prue didn't exactly sound too thrilled about this. In fact, she sounded like she didn't want to hear this at all, and being who Piper was, she could tell that there was something going on with her straight away.

"While you were in the shower. Bad date?"

Prue recalled the previous evening briefly, and could feel her heart beating inside of her chest at a slightly faster pace than usual. But that was soon replaced when she remembered what happened in the morning and how she bailed on him, feeling ashamed that she did that.

"No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex."

Guilt came from her at the last part, or at least what sounded like guilt to most ears, even Piper's, though she turned her face upwards into a delightful smile.

"Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze."

Teasingly, Piper ran a finger across her sisters cheek. Prue pulled away, sighing openly.

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper."

Prue told the younger in a voice full of authority, but Piper continued to smile, holding back a chuckle.

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it." Prue walks in the living room to try and avoid the conversation, Piper follows. The pair stand at the bottom of the stairs, exchanging more conversation. "Ooh, that bad, huh?"

Prue defiantly shook her head.

"No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all."

At that moment Phoebe comes down the stairs, alone. Piper looked around and couldn't see him, wondering where she had hidden Alex this time.

"What shouldn't of happened?"

Prue's lips formed a small upside down U shape, not wanting to discuss anything with Phoebe.

Piper on the other hand didn't have any qualms with discussing it openly.

"Prue slept with Andy."

Piper let it slip, both Phoebe's and Prue's eyes widening for different reasons.

"Hello!"

"Thanks a lot, mouth."

Prue sent accusing looks towards Piper who scoffed.

"Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting."

"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?"

Prue tried to dodge her own plight right now by diverting onto Phoebe. But Phoebe wasn't going to allow that to happen. She definitely wasn't going to allow that to happen right now.

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject."

Prue wasn't going to let it go, anyway so she could deflect what had happened to her onto someone else, especially if it was someone that wasn't her, that being something of a devastating feeling to her right now.

Fortunately, a distraction did come in the form of Alex who came through the front door, and the first thing that the sisters noticed was how dripping with sweat he was.

He didn't have a shirt on, and the girls could see the toned chest that decorated his body so naturally, and thanks to the glistening of the sweat, it left Phoebe and Piper staring in awe, lust, desire, and other emotions they never thought they'd have. And thanks to the gym shorts he had on, it only made the two wonder what was underneath the small pants that she had on.

Prue on the other hand scowling as soon as she saw his half naked form. She couldn't help it, and had to question it…no, she had to say something snippy. It always came easy to her when she was in the presence of Alex.

"Nothing like a morning run~"

Alex sang out with a happy face, strolling slowly towards the sisters.

Prue's unsatisfied eyes fell upon the lone male in the house, scowling.

"Oh, I see. So you slept with him."

Phoebe felt offence, as Alex walked closer, yawning as he stretched his body. He looks towards Piper, smiling, then towards Prue, and gained a wide smirk.

"Well, someone got lucky last night, didn't they?"

Prue gasps, and chokes on the drink of coffee she was in the middle of swallowing, Phoebe and Piper in awe at how he was able to see that she had slept with Andy.

"Y-You don't know anything."

Prue put distance between them, not wanting Alex to comment on what happened with him.

Alex leaned closer, inspecting her curiously.

"Ooh no, I see. The shameful look in your eyes, the bed hair that's been trying to be covered up by the early morning shower. The avoiding topics related to your private life. How you've even got your arms crossed over your body, like a solid wall protecting your inner trembling heart on the situation of you getting physical with a guy you have known for years. How you are avoiding eye contact with the opposite gender, me. All tell-tale signs that you got laid last night, and are conflicted on what to do next. I even saw the walk of shame at like 6 this morning when heading back from the bathroom. How naughty of you Prue. I didn't know that one nighters were in your bible. I guess that I was wrong, after all."

Prue's world came crumbling down.

He dissected her so easily. He spoke about her life, and its consequences as if he had inner knowledge on the matter, though she didn't know how the hell that was even possible.

"That's because I don't like you. That's why I avoid contact with you, eye or otherwise. And you don't know anything about me, or my life. I didn't do a walk of shame, and I certainly didn't do anything that I regretted last night either. I did everything that I needed to do last night, and whatever that was, wasn't something that you need to worry about. It hasn't gotten anything to do with you. I am Prue, not someone you need to worry about, alright?"

Prue spat out hatefully, even some malice being in her voice, but Alex wasn't affected, continuing to grin to her everlasting annoyance.

"I don't know what's wrong with you woman. I mean, there's nothing wrong with casual sex. As long as you aren't like sex mad, and are careful, in my case to not get them pregnant and your case to not get pregnant, what's wrong with having casual sex? Hey, it keeps you warm at night, and in the morning, and at night again. And let me guess, it was that policeman, inspector guy, Andy that you slept with last night, am I wrong?" Prue's face fell with embarrassment, Alex giving her head a pat, something she intensely disliked. "Don't worry about it Prudence, I am sure he enjoyed it, if he looked past the whole, you being quite nasty to nice people thing, or is that just me? Regardless, he probably liked it, considering the hot, sensual desire that rolled off the two of you the last time I saw you two together. Probably not the part where you ran out on him. He most likely didn't like that."

"How did you…" He smirked bigger, Prue continuing to glare. "Get lost."

Alex laughed a little more loudly and sat down on the couch before them.

"Silly Prue, thinking she has to run out on a guy where she's been intimate with him before. You really need to not be a prude and think that it is wrong somehow on not being able to sleep with someone you've dated in the past. Haven't you heard of after breakup sex or whatever? It is like, apart of the damn right as an ex to have a post breakup hookup."

His childlike attitude wasn't well receiving by Prue. Even his attitude to many things baffled how he lived his life. He was completely opposite to her in nearly every single way, and she couldn't even conceive what she was going to do if he came a reoccurrence in her life.

"So, what did you do with my little sister last night?"

Piper listened as well, as Phoebe wore a confident look.

"Nothing, Mommy Prudence. You don't have to worry about anything naughty going on~ I was a good person last night, and slept while thinking of good and pure thoughts…hey, switch the r with the u in pure, and you get Prue…though, good thing that it wasn't switched around last night, huh."

Prue tightened her hand as Phoebe sat down beside him, hugging onto his arm only to ignite jealousy in Piper.

"We didn't do anything I'm ashamed of. We sat, laughed, stayed up all night talking, actually. We didn't do anything weird."

Piper's lips curled downwards, showcasing how angry she really looked. If looks could kill, then she knew that she would be able to kill right now. It was clear that she could kill someone right now, no matter who it was…but her eyes were on Phoebe right now, and that intense feeling wasn't something she needed to do right now.

"Hmph, and we're supposed to believe that…"

Phoebe stuck out her tongue at Piper, Alex doing the same to Prue.

Prue and Piper shared a look, annoyed with the one who stuck their tongue out at them personally, but not annoyed with the other person who was sticking their tongue out at the other person. For some reason, Phoebe didn't piss off Prue, and Alex wasn't pissing off Piper.

"If you do or don't, that's up to you. But that's how I am going to do anything shameful like you did, Prue."

Phoebe's eyes cast upon her elder sister, the girl taking an aggravates a step forward.

"For your information, I am not ashamed of anything I did last night."

"Well, that's good. You shouldn't be. As long as you liked it, and it is legal, what's wrong with enjoying yourself? That's what sex can be sometimes. No strings attached. It can be something stress relieving, which you seriously need sweetie."

Prue couldn't take it anymore, and the ground below her shook, thanks to her powers. The anger she felt channelled through her powers, and therefore, it was going insane, the ground below her. Piper and Phoebe shared an astonished look, holding onto the couch as Alex continued to smile at Prue, only irritating her even more so than before.

"Why are you even here!?"

Prue's rage exploded into Alex's face, the power she had was nearly unleashed upon Alex. But he had the mind to move out of her eyesight before she could fling him across the room.

Alex gave a titter, and winked at her, leaning above the couch.

"Because I am giving Piper a ride today, she said that her car was in the shop, so she needed a set of wheels, so I offered myself. Apparently, I am also going to be a driver for like most of your family since I think Phoebe might be coming with us, or I'm dropping her off somewhere or something, I dunno. If it wasn't for that, I would've probably had gone home by now. Sorry Prue, if I don't fit into your perfect time scheduling, but this is what is happening, so you're going to have to deal. Hey, maybe have that Andy guy help you unwind, you certainly need it."

Though Phoebe and Piper weren't going to admit it, he was right about Prue needing to unwind and calm herself down. She was always angry, and always had something going on with her. She never seemed to relax, and it worried both of the sisters that she was always like this.

Prue's eyes opened and closed, trying to control the anger that was held inside the young woman's trembling body.

"Also, while we're all here. There's reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area."

"Abducting women? What do you mean?"

Prue's decisive face crushed phoebe's zealous curiosity.

"I mean Warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for."

"Well, no shit. There's also Demons, other humans that have vendettas against Witches like ourselves, and there's also…" Prue gives him a look, a dirty and unclean look that could dirty even hell itself, Alex flinching at the sight. "…what?"

"How can you casually sit on our couch in your…s-sweat dripping body with such…" Prue's eyes went towards his lower body and tightened her fist, a luminescent blush on her cheeks. "…Damn, I hate you and your revealing clothing, or lack thereof. And you speak so casually with people you've known for what, a week? D-Don't you know that any social situations d-don't suddenly form within a week…a-and, y-you make yourself at h-home…"

He jumped up from the couch, kneeing on it, and came face to face with Prue, staring her right in the eyes, Prue's previous assuredness being dwarfed by the energetic look that splashed itself onto his face.

"Because I'm not a prude like you Prudence!" The zeal in his voice only irked Prue even more. "You're like always so uptight, is there a reason for that? Have you ever had fun where you don't feel guilty afterwards?"

"Get lost." Prue sharply turns and tries to make her exit, but she stops and looks at Alex again, the man waving at her. "And don't use all the hot water next time."

"Sorry, I love hot baths. Always preferred them over showers, though I wouldn't say no to a shower sometime."

Prue tightened her palm, walking away without a care in the world.

Piper and Phoebe share a curious look as Alex smiles softly.

"She doesn't seem happy, does she?"

Nervous chuckles escaped the lips of the two sisters, but they secretly agreed with what he said.

* * *

"So Alex…can I ask you something?"

Piper asked as she, and Alex were in his car. It wasn't anything amazing, but it was bigger than Piper's car, and it had plenty of leg space. Piper couldn't help but notice that the place was pretty clean right now.

Since they had just dropped Phoebe off somewhere, this was Piper's chance to be alone with him, which she quite liked. She didn't find anything weird between them. In fact, she found that comfortable silence was also a good thing to have.

Though, she couldn't help but notice that there was a picture of a little girl and Alex together, a younger Alex. She didn't know how hold he was, but she guessed around late teens maybe. She wasn't sure, but she was intrigued about it.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking."

Piper avoided eye contact, which was a good thing right now since he was driving and had his eyes on the roof.

"About?"

He curiously questioned, Piper tossing her head downwards.

"Mary Estee."

At the admission, Alex wondered who she was talking about, never having heard the name beforehand.

"Who?"

Piper tossed her head to the side, and tried to do something, anything that she could do to try and collect her mind right now, it being something very difficult indeed.

"It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a Church without being..."

She makes a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning, Alex sparing a quick glance to see what she was doing, returning his eyes to the road within seconds. They laugh together.

"Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires? Demons?"

He guessed, but she shook her head.

"Vampires, and Demons, no. I was thinking more on the lines of Witches."

Piper twiddled her fingers together, her thoughts trying to be collected, but at the same time, she didn't know what she truly wanted to say…no, she knew what she wanted to say, yet she was also worrying at the same time.

Alex finally understood what she was talking about.

"Piper, are you worried that you're evil now or something?"

That's what he took from it, and by the look on her face, she looked like she was going to slowly fall down into a sea of depression.

"Well…"

Piper didn't want to admit it, but that's exactly how she felt herself to be right now, and the fact that she saw the fact about the Witch on television. Her mind couldn't allow her to forget that, and she was worried that she could be evil.

Alex gave a hearty chuckle, and shook his head.

"Piper, you're not evil. You're a Witch. Trust me, I would know if you're evil, and you're not. That Mary person was probably wrongly accused. As if she was a Witch, she probably would've used her magic to get away, and even if she didn't, it didn't mean she was evil. You also mentioned the Church, right?" Piper nodded slowly, feeling more stupid by the second. "Don't worry, you can still go to Church. Even if…well, I'm not a devoted member of the Church or anything, but I can tell you that you're not evil, you're not a wicked person, and you always have good peoples interests in your heart. So, don't worry about stereotypes of Witches, you're nothing like that. There are things as bad Witches, but you're neither bad, or anything associated with badness. Neither is Phoebe. It's Prue you have to watch out for."

Piper released a soft giggling sound and gently gazed upon him.

"You're really nice, Alex."

"Well, thank you. I always try my best to be a good person. So, do not worry, you're going to be alright. You're not an evil Witch, I promise. The Charmed Ones aren't evil, they are good people, and do very good things. Please don't ever think differently, you're a good girl, after all."

Piper's face lifted into a warm smile, and she couldn't stop thinking that Alex probably was one of the kindest people that he had met in quite a while.

"Alex…that's just…I don't know what to say. That's a really…I mean, you don't have to say anything to me like that…yet, you did anyway, and there was…well, it was…I don't know what to think about it…"

"Sorry, I come off as a little weird, don't I?"

Piper giggled ever so slightly, her eyes being drawn back to the picture of the young girl, and a teen Alex together. She couldn't let go of who that was, and she wasn't all that sure why she couldn't let it go.

They just looked…happy. Happier than she had seen Alex before. Granted, she has only known him for about a week now, but still. Each time he smiled, it looked…like it wasn't natural. And in the picture, it looked natural.

"Say, who's that girl? Your sister?"

Alex spared a glance to see that she was pointing at the picture.

A flash of melancholic flashed in his eyes, then returned them to the road ahead.

"I don't have a sister. I don't have any family."

His reply was…devastating.

It didn't sound like him at all. It sounded like a foreign being that used Alex's voice. It didn't hold any of his usual peppiness, the usual cheerful attitude that he was known for to her, and was replaced with someone who was…depressed, shocked, and even a little…Piper didn't know what it was. But it wasn't the usual Alex.

"Oh…I've put my foot in it again, haven't I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

Piper felt truly apologetic right now. She wanted to know more, but she realized that the way she went about finding out was, something that she didn't even seem to matter about right now, seeing the face that he had on right now.

"It's alright. That girl there…well, she was someone that I really loved…love, and she isn't here anymore. B-But, don't worry, I'm totally…okay with it. It was…well, I guess I shouldn't tell you the weird details of my past. It would be…"

He didn't finish, and continued to look ahead, focusing on the road, trying to block mental images that came to his head.

Piper didn't ask anymore about it, seeing how the stress weighed on his mind. Whoever the girl was, she wasn't someone that Piper could talk about so casually. She knew that now, and wasn't going to bring it up again.

* * *

A little while later, inside of Quake, Phoebe had arrived, and was handing out menus.

She then hands one to a guy. There's a woman sitting next to him.

"Here you go."

She said kindly, missing the disgusted look that the girl was giving her, as if she was judging her somehow.

"Thank you."

The man said, as Phoebe turned towards him, recognizing the voice.

She took a good long look at the man, and then she recognized him, to be a famous photographer.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?"

The newly named Stefan raised his head at the name, and bequeathed the Witch with a calming smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

Phoebe scoffs at the ridiculousness of that kind of situation.

"Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world."

"Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman."

Phoebe blinks, her face tinging a small scarlet pink colour.

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that."

The woman raised her eyebrows at the look Phoebe was giving her, and she then gave Phoebe a dirty type of look.

Stefan leaned closer, and began whispering.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you whispering?"

Phoebe whispers back at the woman stands up, and growls "Excuse me." out with a dirty look for both Phoebe and Stefan, and she leaves with a huff, though the man named Stefan didn't look even bothered than the young woman just took off like she did, his eyes appearing to be on Phoebe's form.

"Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you."

She turned to leave, because he honestly was giving her a little bit of a creepy vibe, but Stefan stopped her with his hand, placing it on her shoulder. She casually brushed it off, trying to make it look like she wasn't trying to be rude at all.

"You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you?"

Phoebe resisted the urge to laugh out loud, finding that to be quite funny.

"In my dreams, yeah."

He writes down the address and gives it to her.

She smiles and walks away.

Piper comes up to her looking slightly destressed.

"A driver just called in sick. Alex is going to drive, but could you help with the unpacking?"

"Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?"

Phoebe felt like she didn't like saying that, still being hung up on Alex. Yet at the same time, the man she talked to was famous, and she wanted to talk with someone famous, no matter how weird they were, or how they talked either.

Piper took a quick glance towards the bar, and saw that there were a number of people staring at Phoebe, slightly panged about how she seemed to attract guys so easily, though she hoped that she didn't attract Alex either.

"There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you."

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York."

Piper gave another look, but she couldn't see anyone like that.

"Sorry, no."

Phoebe looks over and Stefan is gone.

Piper noticed the look on her sisters face, and smiled.

"So, does this tall, dark, brooding, very New York type of guy interest you, and you're not interested in Alex anymore?"

"Fat chance."

Piper resisted the urge to throw her head backwards, trying to collect her thoughts.

She didn't have time, as Alex strolled out of the kitchen, and the sisters noticed that the female that was with that Stefan guy before headed towards his direction.

"Ooh no…"

"Why does this happen to me!?"

Piper threw her hands downwards in exasperation, and the next instance, the entire restaurant freezes as if suspended in time.

"Piper!"

Phoebe scolded, lightly tapping the Witches arm.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think that it would do it! Stupid powers!"

Piper waved her fingers, but the people didn't unfreeze.

Alex noticed the restaurant was frozen and quickly rushed over to Piper.

"Piper! There are people coming in here!"

"Ooh crap!"

She cried, and wished that this day was over already…

* * *

Somehow, no one found out that Piper froze everything. Somehow, the three Witches were able to keep the others out until the events played out naturally, and the entire room unfroze again, something that all three of them were relieved by.

But now, outside of the Church, Phoebe and Piper are beginning to unload things as Alex disappears inside of the Church, on orders of one of the pastors that hold themselves at the Church. Since he was gone, this was a good chance for Piper and Phoebe to talk quietly about, things on their mind.

"You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse. Alex was right though, she seriously needs someone to give her a good…well, you get the idea."

Piper couldn't disagree with anything that she said, and even agreed on many things to do with Prue.

"It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know."

They start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?"

The time freezing Witch gently shook her head.

"No, have you?" Realizing the words she said, Piper shuddered. "Don't answer that."

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a Witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually..." She notices an elderly man standing next to her. She hands him a tray. "Hi."

He walks away, Piper hoping that the old man didn't just hear what they were talking about.

"What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, believing that it was a little silly for her to think something like that, especially with the increased eyes of worry that the young time stopping Witch seemed to have.

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally."

Piper shot her a darkened gloomy look.

"You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out."

"Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

Piper played the innocent act, but Phoebe gave a small smirk of her face.

"I'm sure that you do know. You know, the whole Alex and Witch thing. I mean, we hardly know anything about him, and he always avoids talking about himself. It was like he doesn't want to talk about himself. Don't you find it odd?"

"Not really." Piper began, recalling what she saw this morning. "It's his choice if he wants to talk about himself or not. I mean, it isn't like he knows everything about us. Right now, we're like, barely strangers between each other. Okay, we've been through…y-you know, what happened with Jeremy and all, but besides that…"

Phoebe couldn't deny that she was right. Even though she knew this, she didn't want to just stay the same when it concerned the Witch named Alex.

"Even then, don't you wanna know why he doesn't even speak about himself?"

"Maybe he just doesn't have anything nice to say. Like your past Phoebe, do you wanna tell him about all the times you've been in trouble? Maybe he's been a troublemaker in the past as well, and doesn't want to give a bad, impression, or something like that?"

"Nah…I mean, I don't think so. He's got a steady job, two in fact. He hunts Demons-"

"Phoebe."

Piper chided on the word 'Demon' as she looked around, thankful that there weren't any people around to hear what she had said, so Phoebe cleared her throat, and corrected herself.

"All I'm saying is, if he was a…let's say, bad egg, why would he bother going out of his way to fight Demons? Why would he have saved you from being killed by Jeremy? You know where I am coming from?"

Piper couldn't refute what she was saying right now, it sounded plausible to her ears.

"Okay yes, I get it. But like…you know, there's that picture of that little girl…and he seemed really close to her, in a non creepy manner. Since, she looked, around 13 or something, and he looked, maybe 18 or something…"

"I'm gonna say it was his sister."

Phoebe decided there and then, but Piper wasn't as convinced.

"His sister? He said he doesn't have any."

"And he's gonna tell a stranger that as well? You said yourself that he doesn't really know us. You really think that he is going to spill his life story to us all of a sudden?"

"Okay, maybe it is his sister. If it is, I wonder what happened to her to make Alex not even look like he can stand to talk about it."

"Whatever it was, must've been pretty bad. I know that if I lost one of my sisters, I wouldn't be able to talk about it, never mind being able to talk about it with people I barely know…better not tell Prue about it. She'll only try and force him to talk, when clearly he doesn't want to. I'd rather keep the male Witch around, if only so we can seek advice when needing it."

Piper nodded in agreement.

"We don't know anything after all."

"Exactly."

Agreement came easy to Phoebe, and it allowed her to feel good inside of herself, just knowing that she would be able to help Alex, maybe, one day. Right now though, neither sister had a right to talk to him about anything from his past, it being something that they wouldn't be able to do.

A small time later, Pastor Williams comes up to them.

"Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town."

Phoebe offers a wide arching smile of kindness for the man of God.

"Hey."

They hug one another tightly as old friends coming together again, and let go a few seconds later.

"Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?"

He joked, so Phoebe gave a small smile.

"Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks."

The man said softly, Piper shakes her head.

"Okay, good to see you."

"You too."

Phoebe walks away shortly after that, heading for a nearby market type stall.

Once getting there, she notices that Alex was stood there as well.

She looked back towards the Church, since she thought that he was there. But now with him here, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey there, Alex."

Alex twists his head around, meeting her gaze.

"Oh, Phoebe. I didn't know you were coming here…what I meant was, I didn't know that you were done already."

"Sort of." She confessed, giving a wide smile. "I didn't know you were here, though."

"Just getting some chocolate." He confessed, holding up a bag of chocolate which was full to the brim with different types of chocolate, Phoebe being surprised that he was calling that 'some' and once seeing her face, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah…I'm kinda a chocoholic, and eat quite a bit of this stuff."

"I wouldn't know it by looking at you."

She ran her eyes up and down his form, drinking in his form.

"Thanks, I think."

"Yes, it was a compliment."

He chuckled nervously, trying to wrap his head around the idea of seeing his 'secret shame' out in the open like this, not really wanting to have it out in the open, preferring to keep it a secret, which Phoebe found to be quite funny when he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

As they talked, an elderly couple were looking through the stand, and the old man picked up a lottery ticket.

"...Should be used on grand children's birthdays." He holds up a lottery ticket. Phoebe looks over at him who catches the eyes, and smiles a wrinkled smile. "It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house."

"Ooh, that's really sad for you, I'm sorry."

Alex offered his condolences, and right there, that was why Phoebe was quite attracted to him.

His human decency, his kindness to others, and how he was so genuine. That was the part that Phoebe liked the most, though she was attracted to him physically as well, which was a good thing in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry young man."

Phoebe shows an empathic side to her, and touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers. They whizz in her mind, and she comes out of it, her eyes widened, Alex looking at her, knowing the face she just had.

"Phoebe, did you just have…"

She nodded, and turned to the old couple.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers."

The elderly couple look on in disbelief, Alex wondering if he should write down the numbers for himself or not, then remembering the rule of personal gain, but then he didn't know what to think when he saw the mischievous look on the Witches face.

"Phoebe, you can't…"

He tried to talk to her, but she looked at the elderly man again, smiling softly.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day." The old man shares a look with his wife, who goes along with it, nodding her head. Phoebe smiles and takes a lottery ticket as well. "I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too."

"It probably won't work."

Alex advised, Phoebe giving him a small grin.

"Ooh come on, if you had a…you know, then you'd do it too, right?"

Alex couldn't refute her. If he had her power…yes, he would do the same thing for himself. Yet, he wasn't her, so he couldn't say if he would or not, but he could see the desperation

"I would, but personal gain is a bitch. I'm telling ya, the cosmos…cosmic…eeh, whatever. The universe won't allow you to win that money. The…thing you had probably was to help that old couple, not for yourself."

"Hmmmm, I suppose you've been a Witch…you've been you longer than I have been me…but this opportunity…come on Alex, let me live a little."

Alex felt torn, but he knew it wasn't going to work, yet he didn't want to get her hopes up…but then an idea came to him, and he allowed a small smile on his face.

"Okay then, if you get the ticket, and it doesn't work, you have to do something for me." Phoebe didn't say anything, but he took that as a thing to continue. "What about, if you do win the money, I will…do anything you want, that's within reason. But if it doesn't win, and it somehow comes up with…I dunno, it doesn't work, then you have to buy me a drink."

"Uugh, why would I agree to that?"

Phoebe…wasn't against the idea, but it sounded like he knew he was going to win somehow, and she couldn't allow that to happen. She definitely couldn't allow that to happen. The competitiveness inside of her wouldn't allow her to lose like this.

"Because if you're anything I like how I believe you are, then I know that you're up for a challenge."

Phoebe pouted at first, but then her lips rose into a playful look.

"Twist my arm. Okay, let's do it. But, I'm totally gonna win, and when I do, you'll just have to take me on a date."

Alex chuckled slightly, and got within her vicinity. Her face darkened a shade of crimson, feeling his hot, yet sensual breaths enchantingly hitting her in the face again and again, sending shockwaves through her body.

"You've got yourself a deal, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Good Alex….ugh, what's your last name!?"

He merely laughed, and allowed her to buy the ticket, having a little wager between the two of them.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some more secrets about Alex are becoming known. Like who the young girl is. What her connection to Alex is. Things like that. he's also even bonding with Phoebe and Piper on more than one level, while keeping a somewhat distant relationship with Prue. More about him, obviously shall be revealed as time goes on.**

 **I have been reading the reviews, and people have been making quite compelling arguments about who he should be with, yet it is quite drawn on Phoebe and Prue right now, which is understandable, considering how they bounce off one another, whether that be in a positive light or not, is not the important issue. So, I'll leave it open for one last chapter, so get your vote in now! And his pairing shall be announced next chapter! Until then, I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, and awesome!**

 **DocSlendy; Well, he's quite observant alright~ And yeah, that's a pretty good life lesson, isn't it?**

 **War Sage; Thanks, and cool!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks, glad you do! And awesome vote!**

 **Gabriel; Hehe, thanks! Yeah, he does have some unique friendships with the sisters, all different which will be seen throughout the story. Yeah, it does seem like that they do have quite the good relationship going on.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Yeah, they do argue quite funnily, don't they? And even if they don't end up together, they'll be having their…unique relationship with one another.**

 **Lancelot; Ahh, I'm glad that you like the story thus far, hope you all continue to like it! Yeah, that does sound good to me! I was thinking about when he'd have a kid or two with the woman he ends up with. A girl that looks like Phoebe, but blonde, that would be a cute kid alright~**

 **Ragna; Awesome! Yeah, while she did act like that, this is season one Phoebe, where she was still kinda immature, but still loving and compassionate.**

 **Soul; Awesome vote! Yeah, they certainly are right now, huh.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks, glad that you liked the chapter! Awesome! And yeah, everyone is entitled to have their opinions!**

 **Ryona master; They are quite adorable together, aren't they? Round one to Phoebe indeed.**

 **Guest 3; Cool, thanks for the vote! Indeed, Paige is quite the awesome sister, and the same is Prue, just different types. Yeah, it was kind of sad how Prue died like she did, and it did indeed pave the way for Paige.**

 **Animeguy123; Prue, sounds good. No, when he said that, he was just speaking about casual sex, no strings attached type stuff. He wouldn't trade his lover away for anything. Actually, when he does get into a relationship, you'll see that he's actually quite a loving guy, and other good stuff.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I did like that about her in canon, and it did suck for her to have to do that with her own child. Even if he was evil, he still was made from apart of her. And yeah, her husband too. She surely did go through quite a lot.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, she's pretty awesome, I do have to admit.**

 **5687; Thank you, that's a lovely thing to say! Cool, it seems Phoebe is quite popular among everyone. And yeah, everyone's entitled to their opinions. I'm neutral on the matter myself.**

 **Guest 6; Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, his background will be revealed little by little, some being revealed this chapter actually. But yeah, he'll have stories dedicated to him, some of them actually being canon stories, revolving around him. I won't spoil which ones yet, but some are going to be in each season. They do have quite cool powers, and the hate is unwarranted really. I mean, I can understand some points, but some are just…well, everyone's entitled to think what they think, I suppose. Prue has definitely shown her disinterest in him.**

 **Guest 7; Awesome vote!**

 **Jack; Thanks for the vote! And yeah, she does have some awesome powers!**

 **Guest 8; Awesome vote!**

 **Time breaker; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. I'm glad that you liked him too! Hmmm, that's a good theory, would explain why he doesn't want to talk about it. Awesome vote!**

 **Guest 9; Awesome, thank you for the vote.**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, awesome vote! And yeah, if Alex is with her, he'll treat her right, as it will be shown in the future.**

 **Guest 11; Awesome vote! And yeah, I did feel bad for her as well. Something that she wanted, she had to kill in the end. Two people she loved in fact, her husband and Demon child.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **I've got you under my skin part two**

"Prue! Prue! Prue! Please wait up Prue!"

Alex called after Prue, trying to catch up to her after running quite a few blocks. The streets were busy, and so was the day. The sun beat down from the wide sky, coating Alex in a dazzling light, making his blonde hair all the more shiny and enchantingly spectacular.

Prue was walking at a fast pace. She was moving quite quickly. She knew Alex was behind her, but she didn't stop. She didn't want to talk with him right now, already late for an interview, and speaking with Alex, she didn't want to do that.

In some ways, it could be seen as ruthless, but that's how Prue was. If you weren't her sisters, then she didn't really have time for you. Even if it was someone like Alex, who had actually helped her family before, along with saving Piper from her ex, she still held distrust for him, and that was never pretty.

When she didn't stop, he released the breath he was holding, picking up the pace.

"Oi! Prue! Will you wait for me already!? I know you can hear me! It's important! Just stop already!"

He thought that yelling that would be the best…and he was right.

She paused, irritation setting onto her face as Alex appeared behind her, finally having caught up with her.

She turned to see a panting Alex, standing near her in a crowded area. The place they were in, was right outside of Buckland's Auction House, a place Prue hoped to be in, possibly. While it was a job, she was still sketchy about it, having a negative feeling about the entire thing.

"Ooh God, what do you want? I'm busy right now."

Prue's usual bitchiness didn't effect Alex in the slightest, and winked cutely at her, the girl taking a step back at the sudden act of kindness on his part.

"Sorry to catch you here, Piper said you would be here. She wanted me to drop off this." He produced Prue's purse from his pocket, Prue snatching it away immediately, and checked through it, Alex offended. "Geez, I didn't steal from you. I've got my own money thanks. And you know, gratitude is appreciated, but I probably won't receive it from you."

Alex ended while giving her a cheesy thumbs up, Prue completely ignoring him for the moment.

Prue finished counting her money a minute later, seeing everything in order, and placed it in her bag.

"Thanks, I guess. If that's all-"

"Actually, remember when you talked about those missing people?" Prue nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "Eeh, is it possible if I talk to your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

She rudely interrupted, not wanting Alex to know the full extent of Prue and Andy's relationship.

"Mehehehe, whatever it is then. I wanna meet with him, and talk about the recent…what?"

He finished off the stare he received from Prue. It wasn't exactly negative, but with Prue, it never was a positive one.

"I'm just curious, why you are bothering?"

Alex was surprised that Prue didn't have the same feeling that he had when talking about what had happened before what she had said, and how concerned she was about it. But he chalked it up to her avoiding Andy, her probable boyfriend.

"Because I think something supernatural is afoot here. That's why. And it is kind of our jobs, at least I want to do it, to see if it is a Demon or something else like that. I don't want you or your sisters involved, I just want some ideas on what is going on."

Prue folded her arms, and gave him a hard stare.

"Look, don't drag us into your supernatural world. I still don't want to be a Witch, and I would prefer if I wasn't involved with you and your supernatural stuff. I might be a Witch, but I'm against it. And I'm not wanting to talk with Andy right now. Why don't you just, let it go? Leave it to the police, and just let it go."

"Let it go?" Alex scoffed, releasing a breath. "Letting it go, means that's innocent people could be hurt. You might not care about your Charmed destiny, but I care about my own Witch destiny. I might not be a Charmed One, but I'm not a slouch either. I'm still a Witch. Not the most powerful one of all time like you, but I'm still a Witch and I have powers, and even if you want to turn from your destiny, that's fine, but I won't stand by and allow innocents get hurt because of my inactive methods. Besides, I am not going to allow another person to get hurt if I can help it."

Prue didn't see the hurt look that was in his eyes, and pressed on.

"Beautiful words, I always forgot who I was talking too."

"How tactful."

Prue didn't seem to care and turned towards the large building.

"Look, I have to go now. So…say, why did Piper give you my purse?"

He could still hear the distrust laced with her words. It was clear in her voice how distrustful she really was with him, though he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"Cos I said I would be around Buckland's, and she said you might need it for, I dunno, money and such, maybe even identification or something. Forgive me for being helpful, I thought that was the polite thing to do. Clearly not. Have fun at your interview."

Without another word, Alex walked away, Prue feeling complicated about what had just transpired.

* * *

Inside of the police station, there were many policemen and women around. Andy was also there, to the side, with his partner, Morris. They were talking about the case, and some about how Prue and Andy had their encounter, though Andy didn't really want to talk about it.

While it was bustling, Alex calmly walked into the police station, bypassing people who look like they had been arrested, and went over to a policewoman. A peppy smile appeared on his face, as the policewoman looked at him strangely, seeing how chipper he seemed to be.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

Alex smiled and leaned closer, chanting quietly.

"Come to me, and be seduced. My names Alex, so let's get introduced. Fall for me, you know I can't resist ya. So trust me sister, I'm your mister."

Adding what appeared to be a hippy slang to calling a girl from the 60's, Alex cast the spell on her, feeling slightly guilty that it had to come to this, when Prue wouldn't agree to allow him to talk with Andy about it.

The girls face glowed with the spell being cast, and instantly, her demeanour changed from confused, to a love filled one.

"Ooh my, how handsome…"

Alex leaned across the table, put a finger under her chin, and stroked gently.

"Do you know what I find, hot?"

Sensually, his finger trailed up her soft flesh, and entangled itself with her hair, playing slowly, seductively looking into her eyes, causing her love induced mind to fall deeper and deeper in 'love' with him.

"No…"

Her voice begged for his attention, Alex fully aware of what was happening with her.

Passionately, he ran fingers through his hair, curling it like he had seen other people do before, which only caused the woman's eyes to melt onto his form, her burning gaze sensually forever on his form, like a love sick fool.

"I find, documents on the kidnapping around Quake and suspects on such kidnappings, to be really, sexy. Would you, happen to get them for me, and we could, have a good time? With…chocolate sauce, licking off our sensual bodies as the heat rises between us and we reach the pinnacle of ecstasy? Wouldn't you like that, baby?"

The woman's love induced mind caused her body to quiver at the thought of her and Alex having a good time together.

"Okay…"

Like a moth to the flame, the policewoman walked off, Alex giving a small smile to himself.

" _I don't like using love spells to find out information, but sometimes, you have to do what you have to do. And she isn't going to remember it anyway. She'll just forget it when I drop the spell. At least that's what happened last time when I had to use this spell to get away from that crazy…well, I wouldn't ever use it for personal gain of course, only in situations like this…_ "

Alex lightly rapped at the table of the policewoman, waiting for her to come back.

A minute or so later, she did come back with all of the reports, copied for Alex's viewing pleasure, handing it to him, melting when he winked at her.

"Thanks sweetie, you're the best."

Alex placed the papers inside of his jacket when knowing others weren't looking, and no camera was on him, well aware of where the cameras in the police station were, for various reasons.

The woman placed her hot hand on his face, lewdly blinking her eyes.

"So baby, when are we going to have that passion…? I want to feel you…deep inside…"

As alluring as that was, Alex just continued to smile at her, a smile that really told her that he wasn't interested, at least not on an emotional level. On a physical level, yeah he was. But for reasons he wouldn't disclose, he wasn't ready for any kind of relationship.

"Sorry." Alex apologized, removing her hand from his cheek. "I don't date anymore, but you're lovely, and I'm sure any man would be lucky to have you, if you aren't dating anyone already." He moved closer and whispered a spell to her. "Goodbye sister, let's be unintroduced. Now again, be unseduced. Let your mind return to clarity, but thanks for the charity."

Casting the spell, the woman's face glowed again as Alex moved away.

She looked around, blinked a number of times, not remembering Alex, and shrugged her shoulders, getting on with her work.

As Alex was heading out of the door, Andy caught the sight of the man, and walked over.

"Excuse me." Alex stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Andy, his face written with confusion. "You're eeh…the bane of Prue's existence, aren't you?"

How he said it wasn't rude, but Alex played it up for the antics.

"Excuse you, how rude. Coming up to someone, and calling them that without even sounding joking, that is very rude. You've hurt my feelings." Alex snickered, seeing Andy's face dropping. "But, I guess Prue did say that. Yes, I'm, probably the bane of her existence, since she is tightly wound. So is there something I can do for you, Prue's…dating partner?"

He asked, making sure Andy didn't see the papers he essentially was robbing from the police.

"No…I mean yes…no…maybe…Prue is…eeh, I haven't spoken to Prue since this morning…last night actually…"

"Ooh, when she dropped you like yesterdays shoes, for a girly analogy for a change, right?"

Andy's face turned to rejection, Alex knowing that face very well and could only sympathize with what this man was going through, especially with Prue, knowing how she operated, for the most part.

"I just thought that since you knew her…if you see her, could you ask her to call me? she…well, I won't bore you with the details…but I've not been able to get in contact with her, and it is quite…well, she can be…"

Andy struggled for words, which Alex could clearly see, and could see why he'd act like that, if it was Prue.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, not having a problem with it at all.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Alex smiled, and went to turn, but Andy stopped him. "Also, how do you know, Prue? And the Sisters?"

It was clear that Andy cared about them. Since Alex didn't know the full story, he could only ponder how they truly knew one another, and since he didn't have any problem with talking to Andy, seeing how he's quite a decent guy, this was going to be a good thing indeed.

"Ooh, that's just a recent friendship. Shit happened, we got close, and that's it really."

He couldn't disclose the full details, and he knew the ones he gave where very vague, but that's all he could do.

"Close?" Andy picked that word out of everything he said, associating it with Prue like a jealousy boyfriend would with another male close to his…somewhat girlfriend. "So, you and Prue are…close?"

Detecting the hint of a jealous note, Alex snickered, and placed a hand on the detective's shoulder.

"Ooh God, me and Prue….hahahaha…"

Alex couldn't help but laugh off the notion of him and Prue together.

It just sounded ridiculous, but when seeing Andy's face, he stopped himself, and looked the detective right in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Andy, may I call you that?" Andy inclined his head. "Listen Andy, me and Prue, are at each other's throats all of the time. We could be classed as Frenemy's, at best. She's like, got this grudge against me because I'm what she doesn't represent, and that's fun. No offence to the girl, but she needs to learn fun, lighten up, and not be so uptight all of the time." He saw Andy's eyes turning to slight understanding, so he smiled once again. "Listen to me Andy, girls like Prue will come around eventually. She didn't outright tell me, but I get the feeling you and her did…the horizontal monster mash, don't remember where I heard that but it sounds good so go with it, and then she ditched you. She didn't mean to be cruel about it, I guess, she's just the type of girl that having…such relations on the first date is, difficult for her to process. She thinks it's wrong, no matter if you've dated or not. Just give her some room to breathe, but not too much or others will snap that chick up. She might be a weirdo and maybe evil, still unconfirmed, but she's quite beautiful as are her sisters. So yeah, when she's ready, allow her to be drawn to you, with your charm, wit, and sense of humour I'm sure you have. I can't comment personally because I don't know you. But that's what I have found to work. That's why I'm playing hardball with one of her sisters hehe~ It's called a teasing game, and I wanna see how long it is going to go~"

He ended off with a joke…or was it?

Even he didn't know if it was a joke or not but he gave his thoughts on the matter to Andy, wanting him to lighten up Prue's life and maybe she'd stop picking on him.

Andy's eyes lit up with appreciation.

"Thanks for the advice…eeeh…"

Andy searched for a name, not remembering if he had heard it before.

"Oh, I suppose Prue didn't mention my name, beyond "Him..." or "That blonde guy…" am I wrong?" Andy could see the playful attitude to him, how he didn't take Prue all that serious. "But yeah, the names Alex, nice to meet ya!"

Sticking out his hand, Andy took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. By the way, why were you here?"

Following with that question, Alex briefly looked at the woman officer that was still in the building, seeing how she looked completely back to normal, and then he returned his eyes back to Andy, speaking candidly.

"Ooh, I lost something and hoped that it was turned in, but it wasn't." His lie was very convincing, just by how normal his voice sounded, Andy didn't have a reason to not believe him. "Aah well, what can ya do? Anyway, I've gotta jet. Have fun romancing Prue."

He, with a titter, went to go but once again, Andy stopped Alex.

"By the way, which sister are you playing hardball with?"

Alex cheekily stuck out his tongue and winked at the inspector.

"Spoilers~"

With a bow of his head, Alex left the department, leaving a perplexed, in a good way, Andy, glad to know that Alex and Prue weren't in any kind of relationship.

* * *

Inside of Quake, Phoebe was talking with Stefan, the place not being that crowded. Alex stood a ways from the pair, serving some people drinks, despite the time of day it was, carefully looking over both Phoebe and Stefan, having a funny feeling about it.

He didn't know why. It was just Phoebe and Stefan talking about, something. Whatever it was, he couldn't hear it, but he wished that he could hear it. Whatever the conversation, he had to take a breath, and be lost in his thoughts.

" _Hmmm, he seems quite obsessed with doing this with young women…and they are all on the missing persons list…_ " Alex briefly looked down, and pulled out a hidden police report, and looked over at the latest victim, the missing Britney that Piper and Phoebe were friends with. " _…And if I'm not mistaken, she's the girl that was last reported missing. It seems like he is targeting members of Quake…_ "

His mind played on the thoughts, and since it had been happening for a little under a week, Alex could see that the connection was clear, remembering that the disappearances happened right after when Stefan started showing up.

Attentively, he pushed back the report, as Piper appeared behind him, the girl not seeing anything.

"Hey, Alex." She called, but he didn't respond straight away, his eyes hovering over Phoebe and Stefan, worried for her. "Alex! Hello!" She again called, but he didn't answer, still transfixed on what was going on over there, so she tapped his arm, finally gaining his attention. "Alex, what's wrong with you?"

Her voice displayed a clear concern, seeing how he wasn't acting like the usual Alex would react.

He turned to Piper, a sheepish look on his face.

"Ooh nothing at all~" He lied, not wanting to get Phoebe hurt, or Piper for that matter. "I'm sorry, is there something going on?"

"Eeh…you seem to be staring at Phoebe…is there a reason?"

A pang of jealousy ripped its way through Piper's being, seeing how he paid attention to Phoebe above her.

"Staring at Phoebe, silly Piper. I'm staring at Stefan." A worried look doused Piper's face, Alex relieving her of her concerns straight away. "Not in that way. I'm merely saying that he has been coming in here quite a few times this past week."

"Hmmm, he must really love the place."

Piper commented with a chipper attitude, thankful that at least some of what she was doing was right.

"I guess…"

He mumbled and served someone else a drink, all the while looking over towards him and Phoebe.

"You have the most, beautiful skin."

Stefan said, trying to get closer to Phoebe.

The girl felt a certain sense of…cheesiness in his line. The delivery itself was cheesy. The expression on his face made it all the more cheesy. He didn't even seem to drip the charisma that she thought he had before. It was just…a vexing experience.

"Aah, thanks. S-So, this modelling stuff, you think that I could be…"

Phoebe slowly noticed that Stefan was inching closer to her, and she felt…uncomfortable.

For all intents and purposes, Stefan was a decent looking male, but she wasn't feeling it. She thought that he'd be her type, but she wasn't feeling it right now.

Stefan took Phoebe's hand, Alex's eyes narrowing towards them, Phoebe retracting her hand.

"Yes, your skin, your beauty is very unmatched. Of course, you'd be a perfect model." He smiled slowly, as Phoebe retracted away from him, wondering why she wasn't feeling it, anything that could explain why she wasn't feeling attraction to this guy when she usually would be. "Remember my card, you definitely should come by tomorrow."

Phoebe bashfully looked away.

"I don't think that it would be for me to do something like…but if you're insisting them I suppose that I could…" Briefly, she tossed her eyes to the bar, Alex's eyes turning away just in time, so it wasn't obvious that he was looking over there, and talked with Piper. She hummed to herself, turning back to Stefan. "Count me in there."

"Great, then see you later."

Palpitatingly, he took Phoebe's hand and kissed it.

She shuddered at the touch, retracting her hand and moved away from Stefan after making an excuse.

Slowly, she walked over to the bar, and sat down, noticing that Piper had disappeared, leaving her and Alex at the bar together. While he was mixing drinks, she was peering at him, almost in a creepy manner, but she was just searching for any kind of reaction to her presence.

"Hey, Alex. I got a modelling job from that famous Stefan."

Alex's eyebrows twitched slightly, Phoebe taking that as a good sign.

"Oh, how splendid. Good luck on it."

"Yeah…and you aren't…bothered?"

She was practically fishing for a reaction now.

She wouldn't deny that she was partly doing it because she wanted Alex to notice her, get jealous, and if he did, she'd know if he liked her or not. But she couldn't see anything about him getting any kind of jealous reaction.

"Why would I be bothered about it? It's your life after all."

Phoebe resisted the urge to thrust her head downwards onto the table.

"Aaaaah…eeeh, erm…yeah, I guess not…but I'd be alone with a man…alone, scantily dressed…alone…very alone…"

Alex gives Phoebe a strange look.

"Phoebe are you trying to tell me something about you liking Stefan or something?"

He wasn't sure if she was trying to make him jealous, angry, or what. But it really wasn't hitting home what she was thinking right now. What she was trying to do, was lost on him. Not because Phoebe wasn't giving the right signs, it was just he didn't really have much experience with, what she was trying to do, having a different approach to life than she did. Flirting, wasn't necessarily something he divulged in often.

Phoebe gives an exasperated sigh.

"Never mind. I guess you really don't care."

Phoebe went to stand up, but she stopped when a hand touched her own hand.

At first, she thought that it was just a normal person brushing against her hand by mistake, but then she looked up, and saw that it was in fact Alex's manly hand grasping her own hand. Red tinged her cheeks, as he held her hand firmly.

"Y…You're holding my hand…"

Stating the obvious, Phoebe really didn't know what to think. Just this simple act was enough to make her feel better about his obliviousness on her apparent trying to get him to notice her and what she wanted him to do.

"Phoebe, be careful. I don't trust Stefan. I think there's something wrong with him, and don't forget about women going missing. If you're going, please just take protection…" Phoebe's eyes widened as a small blush and anger made itself known onto her face, misunderstanding what he was talking about. When seeing her face, he held his hand up defensively. "P-Protection as in mace, something that can fight off an attacker. You're a beautiful young woman, and if he really is abducting people, you need to be careful. I don't have much proof it is him, but it is odd that he's…well, he appeared around the time that everything was going on. You don't have powers like Piper or Prue, I worry about you."

"Really…?"

Phoebe didn't believe him, but when he inched closer to her, so his face was inches apart from hers, Phoebe could see one of the parts of him she really wanted to explore, one being his lips. Being this close, she could see why she first thought he was attractive.

"What are you saying? Of course I do. You're important to me Phoebe. You're a Charmed One after all, can't have anything happen to you, especially with the destiny that you've got ahead of you. Besides you, your other sisters don't really, seem that bothered, or just ignore it."

"Well, they are averse to change, as you can clearly see with Prue."

Alex resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"You've got that right. Anyway, I've gotta get back to work."

Phoebe didn't have time to answer as he left the bar area, and disappeared into the kitchen. As she watched him go, she smiled, nodding to herself happily.

* * *

Later on, still inside of Quake, the place was now bustling. The main restaurant was no exception. Piper was running ragged with everything that was happening. Left and right, people whizzed past her, people didn't seem to be doing their job either, and some just didn't seem to care at all, which did irritate Piper, she wasn't going to lie about that.

Prue walks into the restaurant, and the first thing she saw was Alex sitting at the bar with someone she didn't know all that well. She lingered her gaze for a few moments, then rolled her eyes and went back to looking for one of her sisters, preferably Piper.

"Piper, where are you…"

She mumbled to herself, running her eyes over the restaurant, and then she found her sister, directing people around.

Slowly, Prue walks up to Piper as she directs people to go where she needed them to go.

"Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates."

Piper was running more ragged by the second. She wished Alex was around…but he was very caught up with someone else right now, the same person who had talked to Phoebe beforehand, a man called Stefan.

She didn't know why that was, but since his shift had finished, he was talking to him and Piper wasn't sure why.

Phoebe was at a distance, doing what she needed to do, and that was watch Alex like a hawk. She couldn't take her eyes off him, almost hypnotic like. Her mind wondered why he was talking with Stefan at all, wearing a lovely dress at that.

Prue made it to Piper and crossed her arms.

"You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?"

She asked, her voice betraying her annoyance and yet a hint of a happy tone, having conflicting feelings about what was going on with the girl and what happened with her friend/boyfriend/love interest, Andy.

Piper wasn't really listening, busy with what she was doing, but shook her head regardless.

"No, why?"

Follow up with a question, Prue moved her head to show that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Never mind."

Piper thought that it was strange with what she said, but didn't pay much attention to it, and put her hand down on the desk before her, whining to herself cutely.

"Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?"

Piper rhetorically questioned, wishing that the day was over already.

Prue resisted the urge to snort loudly.

"Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went."

Piper had the urge to hold back her laughter, a fake laughter at that, expecting Prue to get top marks in her interview.

"I can't imagine you were less than stellar."

Prue rolled her eyes, and then straightens her brow.

"Also, you gave Alex my purse."

"Yeah, so? He gave it to you, right?"

Pure took in a breath.

"So, because he saved us once, you're going to trust him completely?"

"Prue, he isn't a bad guy. I don't get why you're so harsh."

Piper really didn't see why she was distrustful. Yes, they had banter, but at least from Alex, he was never hostile. Prue on the other hand…always was. Even when he didn't say anything, she was so hostile towards him, and Piper didn't know why, thinking that it was quite unnecessary.

"Because he's someone we don't know. We don't know much about him. Heck, we don't even know his last name, and you're like "Ooh Alex, you're so cute, will you also handle my sisters purse~?" with such a dreamy look on your face that it is almost insane."

"All this because I asked him to drop off your purse. Did he not give it you?"

"He did, but that's not the point. He could've looked through it."

Piper gave her a curious look.

"And if he did…"

"Hello, credit cards!"

Prue snapped, believing that would be the most obvious conclusion in the world.

Piper dismissed the attitude Prue was showing.

"Ooh yeah Prue, he's really after your money." Prue wasn't amused with the playful tone. "Look, Prue. You don't need to distrust him. He's not a bad guy. He's doing things for us, he drove me around when he didn't need too. He helped us move things, when he didn't need too. You want to paint him as a bad guy, someone that you can't trust. News flash, he isn't. He saved me from Jeremy when he didn't have too. And before you say it, he isn't after anything from us. Remember, Phoebe and I were the ones that wanted him to stay that night, he was going to leave."

Being derailed wasn't fun.

Prue certainly felt like she was going to cry right now. She couldn't see it any other way than what she was seeing it. It was true, she did want to see Alex as a bad guy…but that was partly because unlike her, he was able to interact with Piper and Phoebe much easier than she could, and she was their elder sister, and he was just some stranger that he didn't even know.

She then notices Phoebe sitting at a table, almost eyeing up the two males talking to one another, wishing that Alex would come over to her, and talk to her, not talk with the man that she hardly knew herself.

"What's Phoebe doing here?"

She couldn't work it out, seeing Phoebe trying to be less than obvious to what she was doing right now. She was so convincing that Prue couldn't tell that she was jealously looking over the blonde haired Witch, and how he seemed to be talking to Stefan, for some reason.

"Trying to flirt with Alex, but it doesn't seem to be going well."

There was also a hint of a pleasured tone in her voice, glad that Alex wasn't falling over Phoebe, but at the same time, she didn't want Alex to fall over a man either, which it looked like to be doing if the look on his face portrayed his demeanour.

"Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?"

Prue noticed the dress, and also knew how expensive it was, and for the jobless Phoebe, it was surprising to say the least.

Piper glanced at the youngest sister, and then looked down once seeing what she needed to see, Alex not being near her.

"Not from my closet. I gotta go."

She walks away, having to do some more work, something that she really didn't want to do right now, or at all. She even wondered why she was staying in a job where she didn't get to have the freedoms that she should've had.

Prue walks up to Phoebe.

"Prue, hi."

"Nice dress."

Phoebe wore a sheepish face, seeing how Prue looked miffed, and debunked the look she was getting from Prue.

"Don't worry, it's not yours."

"I know. I could never afford it."

Phoebe sighed and stood up, walking towards the kitchen, not wanting to really talk with Prue right now, knowing how angry she was about to get, and she really didn't want to talk with Prue right now, concerned with other matters.

Prue followed after her, not finished with talking to Phoebe just yet.

As they walked, Alex briefly noticed the pair walking out, lifting his eyebrows, and then looked back towards Stefan.

"So, you're a journalist…"

"Yes, that's right." Alex smiled, and took out a pad and pen. "I'm doing a story on recent photographers, and their lives. It's a segment on the fashion page. Funny, I know, but that's my job, and I'd like to have an interview with you."

Stefan didn't seem convinced, and even Alex could see why, but right now, he didn't care much, having a sneaky suspicion that Stefan wasn't all that he seemed to be, no matter how he came across.

"An interview…"

"Yeah, could draw in the babes~"

At the playful tone, Stefan stopped, and considered.

"Drawing in pretty girls…huh."

"Yeah, very pretty girls. I'm sure that a man like you probably doesn't have any, but think of the exposure. Would it be alright if I have an interview right now, with you? It would be, really good for my job, and your own career, which I've heard lately has been spiralling downwards."

Alex pressured, wanting to get him trapped into Alex's web.

"Excuse me?"

Stefan growled, Alex holding out his hands defensively.

"Sorry, it's part of my job to be blunt and honest. It's a cut throat world out there, and I have to do what I gotta do to survive. So, before anyone else comes upon you, I would be so honoured to be your go to guy. I wanna give you a day in the light, getting your ideas on why your images have been less than, flattery ready. Trust me, if you stick with me, I'll be able to get you to your former glory, and give you your status back."

Stefan strokes his chin, and thinks on what he is talking about, and how it could be good exposure, falling more into Alex's trap.

"I see…well, you said you work for-"

"That's right." Alex cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "If you want references, I'd happily give you the number?"

"That won't be necessary." Alex smiled at the stupidity of the man. "Alright, I will bite. I can't do it tonight…" He paused, as his hand went under the table, it turning older and older, though Alex couldn't see it right. "…tomorrow, here. Come here." Using his younger hand, he gave Alex his card, and where to find him, the blonde taking it and reading the information. "Well, this has been a most informative chat, and I have to go now."

"Aah yes, good day to you."

Stefan stands up, and begins to leave.

As he did, his hand slid briefly out of his pocket, and Alex saw it…his old hand. Just for a second, Alex saw his old hand, and narrowed his eyes at it.

Once he disappeared, Alex took a drink, and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the kitchen, Prue and Phoebe are having it out, about the dress she was wearing, and how she would be able to afford it, knowing that she didn't have any money on her.

"How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke."

It was a low blow for Phoebe. She knew she was jobless, but each time Prue brought it up, it was like another kick to the stomach that she received, but this time, she wasn't going to allow Prue to do what she wanted with her, and made sure that she held herself high, recalling her Premonition.

"Not for long."

Cryptically, Phoebe leant against a table inside of the kitchen, thankfully it wasn't being used.

"What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?"

"Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?"

Prue shook her head…but she was lying.

She couldn't reveal that she did use her powers, but she couldn't tell Phoebe that, wanting to appear superior.

"No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we?"

Tension built between the two of them. It was heavy in the air, as per usual. It usually was when the pair of them were together. Intentional or not, they always held a certain tension between the two of them.

To break the tension, Piper comes up to them through the kitchen doors that lead into the restaurant.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

The pair noticed Piper ending, and somehow, she ended up getting between them. She didn't do anything to intentionally

"Same thing we do at home."

Phoebe told the truth, Prue not really acknowledging Piper right now, and turned her scornful eyes back to Phoebe.

"What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?"

"The lottery."

As soon as she said that, both Prue and Piper exclaiming really loudly, but Piper was the one to scold Piper, chiding her.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe knew this would happen, and rolled her eyes.

"What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right? And Alex said the same thing, but nicer. You know what nice is, Prue?"

Smirking at her eldest sister, Prue wasn't amused at all with Phoebe.

"No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows. And even your damn blonde friend said that as well."

Piper slapped herself in the face with the loudness of the pair's voices.

"Not so loud."

Piper was ignored, Phoebe continuing the conversation with Prue, raising her voice louder to get her point across.

"You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some."

"Come on, you guys."

Piper tried to come between them again…but they weren't going to stop. Neither stopped their eyes from getting close to one another, dangerously, and Prue was the one to snipe back at Phoebe.

"Well, get a job like everybody else. You like the blonde so much, why don't you take after him? I might dislike him, but at least he works."

"I'm using my mind instead. And don't you bring Alex into this. He's working cos he has too."

"Oh, and you don't have too?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Not necessarily."

"Because you're going to sponge…"

Before she could finish, Andy enters the kitchen, looking for Prue, of course. Alex wasn't far behind him, looking for the sisters anyway, wanting to tell them something, but he didn't know where they are going with it.

"Prue?"

He called, drawing Prue's attention to him.

Andy walks closer, and by chance, he bumps into a guy holding plates, Piper's hands going out immediately rasping "Watch it!" and then Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground.

As soon as she froze everything in time, she began berating herself.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again."

Prue, turned her accusing eyes to Phoebe, despite her not doing anything.

"Now look what you've done."

The accusing of Prue wasn't something Phoebe thought that she deserved. In fact, she felt like she was being ostracized for doing everything wrong, when she didn't really do much.

"This is my fault?"

She felt betrayed that Prue would accuse her, when she didn't even do anything.

Alex looked at Prue, and sighed.

"Why are you blaming Phoebe now?"

"Stay out of this."

Prue dismissed him, but he didn't stop, not wanting Prue to gang up on Phoebe.

"I would, but she isn't the time freezing Witch. Piper is. And I'm not blaming her either, it's just that you seem to go after Phoebe for every single thing that goes wrong. I don't know why, she doesn't seem to be bad to me."

Phoebe felt relieved that at least one person was on her side.

"Because you don't know Phoebe."

"And, that's a problem because…?"

"Because…"

Prue didn't finish, not wanting to aggravate the situation even worse.

Sighing to herself, Phoebe looked towards Piper for answers.

"Piper, how long does it last?"

As Phoebe asked, Prue looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.

"I-I don't know…n-not long."

Piper weakly spoke, not wanting to be in this kind of situation anymore.

"Uh, it doesn't work out there either."

"Oh, tell me this isn't happening."

Exasperation came to the time freezing Witches thoughts, Phoebe putting relaxing hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay."

"Yeah, don't worry. As long as no one comes, then it is going to be fine~"

Alex was passive about it, not seeing much of a problem.

Prue looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way."

Piper turned to Alex, the man wearing a sheepish smile.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you."

"Sorry…eeh Prue, go and stall him."

"Why do I have to…"

"Go and do what you do best, Prue!"

Prue wasn't sure what he was talking about, what she did best. But she presumed it wasn't a good thing that she did, at least in his eyes. Actually, she was sure that anything she did was seen as bad in his eyes, and vice versa.

Prue runs out of the kitchen, and stalls Morris the best that she could.

As she did, Phoebe's fans Piper with a menu, Alex breathing against her face, causing her skin to tickle.

"Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe."

"It's alright Piper, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

Piper wasn't on the same page as the other two. She vehemently believed that everything was going to go wrong. She just knew something was going to happen.

Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break, Prue walking in and Andy continued his conversation from when he was frozen, obviously not noticing anything was going on.

"I really think we should..." He notices Morris there, confusion on his face. "…talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes."

"Yeah, I gave you ten."

His partner responded, Andy still looking confused.

"Guys, you know, we're really busy in here."

Piper said, wanting to rush them out, but both Andy and Morris looked baffled. Baffled because Andy thought the time hadn't passed that fast, and Morris because he didn't know what was going on right now.

Seeing their confusion, Alex strolled over, and patted the men on the back.

"Come along guys, let's get you two a meal, on the house, right Piper?"

Piper giggled nervously, but nodded regardless, thanking Alex for his natural charisma.

Alex then slowly led the men out, chatting to Andy about Prue, the two sharing a laugh as if they were friends. Prue rubbed her eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing right now, wondering when they became good friends.

"When did they become chummy?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, and went towards the door.

"Well, I'm off."

"Phoebe, we're not done talking."

Prue tried to stop the youngest Witch by laying down the law, but she didn't stop walking.

"I think we are."

With that, Phoebe walked out, and Prue looked towards Piper for support, but she didn't find any.

"Sorry, I'm not getting in the middle."

"You were born in the middle."

Prue exclaimed, but Piper ignored her and got back to work.

* * *

A while later, at around midnight, Phoebe found herself outside of Alex's door.

Her hand rose, tightening her hand, and went to go to a knuckle to have a knock on the door. But then she stopped, retracting her hand. Nerves worked their way onto her face…she couldn't find anything as to why she was here.

Since it was near midnight, or after, she didn't know, she was sure that he was either out, asleep, or just wanting time to himself. But the semi fight that she had with Prue beforehand, and how Alex stuck up for her, it was, something she had never expected.

Truthfully, she didn't know why she had come…but she wanted to stay.

She wanted to stay in his company, but he left Quake quickly, and seemed like he had to be somewhere. So, she was naturally worried, concerned…and she truthfully just preferred spending time with someone that didn't see her as a useless person, like she suspected Prue felt like when staring at her.

"This is stupid."

Ultimately, she decided against it, and went to walk away, but the door was opened, revealing Alex stood there, barely dressed, besides a tight pair of boxers that showed…a lot, and what she did see, was a good thing for her eyes. She was sure he did this to either sexually tease people, or he just really didn't like wearing clothing.

"I thought I heard shuffling out here. Phoebe, what's going on?"

Phoebe looked like a deer caught in headlights.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't even blink.

She just stared at him with her beautiful eyes widened.

She felt stupid and wanted to go, but now that he had caught her, she couldn't just leave. Yet she didn't know if he'd invite her in, or what.

"Ah…erm…y-yeah…eeh…"

She was at a loss, Alex smiling softly.

"It's cute when you stutter."

She recoiled from his admission, her face painting a nervous picture, which was unlike Phoebe. But Alex seemed to be able to reduce her to this mess.

"Oh, erm…thanks…s-so, did I wake you…?"

"Haha, no. Just got in, about five minutes ago."

Waving off her concerns, he stretched his body and yawned.

She didn't quite believe that, seeing his state of dress.

"And you like went, to taking your clothes off…"

"Aah, it's because I find myself constricted when going to bed, in clothes. I was going to go to bed, hard day and all, but since you're here, wanna come inside?"

At the offer, she wanted to scream "Yes!" but something inside of her stopped her. She stopped herself from saying anything at first.

She looked at him blankly for a few moments, so much so that she didn't even realize that he was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to bring her down into reality, though it seemed difficult when the girl seemed to be transfixed onto his face.

"O-Oh no, you're right. It's late. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

When she went to apologize, and leave, Alex shook his head, and opened his door wider.

"You didn't come for nothing, and clearly wanted something, and it is late. I'm not going to turn you away. Come inside."

Phoebe was hesitant at first, but then seeing the inviting eyes of the boy, she receded and went inside.

As soon as she did, she was taken aback how spacy the room was.

The living room was quite clean. It was filled with different stuff that seemed to be quite relevant right now. Casually, Alex shut the door behind Phoebe and strolled over to the couch. He sat down, making it pretty clear that he wasn't going to get dressed, and Phoebe was fine with that.

Phoebe walked over to the couch as well, sitting down next to him.

"Would you like a drink?"

Alex offered, Phoebe nodding with a kind smile.

"What you got?"

He furrowed his eyebrows quizzingly, strolling over to the fridge once standing up. He opened it to see that it didn't have much inside.

"Need to go shopping." He muttered to himself, and looked at the contents of his fridge. "I've got vodka…and vodka…ooh, I also have some cider for some reason…I don't drink cider…pear flavoured cider…I also have some cola or milk if you don't want anything alcohol."

Turning to her for her opinion, Phoebe mulled it over for a few seconds, and then made her choice.

"The cider sounds good."

"Cider it is my good woman."

Phoebe tittered and allowed Alex to pour her a drink.

Soon he went back over to her, and handed her the drink, Alex taking his seat.

Silence then fell between them.

Alex didn't really have much to say, seeing what Phoebe wanted but didn't know how to approach the subject, and Phoebe was shy, naturally this wasn't the Phoebe that was usual Phoebe. But when alone with Alex, and now in a somewhat romantic setting, it felt…cosy.

Even the fires of the fireplace felt soothing on her skin. The temperature rose and she was forced to take off her jacket, least of all she became too hot. As she peeled out of her jacket, Alex noticed how her cleavage was, exposed, somewhat. Alex could at least see the top part, and sweat glistened her skin.

"Your place is nice."

She noted, trying to make small talk.

Alex curiously looked at her, noticing how she wasn't quite being herself.

"Phoebe, is there something going on?"

He quizzed, wanting to know why she was there.

"Why would you think that?"

She tried to play aloof, but Alex could see right through it.

"Is it what Prue said?"

Having an educated guess, Phoebe sighed and budged closer to him.

"You know, I know that they have jobs, I get it. But each time they rub it in my face…it's just…and then you just look at me…and I don't see judgement. I get what I did in my past…I know, I wasn't the best."

"Neither was I."

He admitted, drawing a surprised look from Phoebe, the girl herself loosening up ever so slightly, inching forward.

"You weren't always a good boy?"

Chuckling, Alex inched closer.

"I wasn't the good boy in school. I was pretty bad, actually. I got into trouble a lot, and did some surprising things."

"Oh, really? I pickpocketed."

Phoebe boasted, becoming more relaxed.

"Hmph, I took joyrides."

Alex countered, Phoebe showing mild impression.

"My, such a bad boy. I skipped school, often, and was a total Klepto."

Phoebe seemed somewhat proud of that, Alex looking on in mild surprise, but then a chuckle came out of his mouth.

"Kleptomania huh. Well, that could be tough to beat. Hmmm, well, I did once let all of the frogs in science class free, while putting a rat down the teachers shirt. Poor bastard, that rat got so scared with Hairy Harry."

"Hehehe, Hairy Harry?"

Alex's smile grew wider.

"Teacher, it was a thing. He was hairy…yeah, not much story there. He had really terrible body hair, and being kids, we kinda…well, we did what we did and usually it ended up with being with that nickname. Didn't you give any of your teachers nicknames?"

Phoebe pondered the thought for a moment, then a smile came to her beautiful face.

"Ooh yeah, there was this once weird guy that always wore these tight shirts right? And you could see…well, nipple through the shirt, but it was weird…he had like, three of them."

"Ewww, three nipples?"

Alex looked disgusted, Phoebe herself having a face similar to that.

"Yeah, three of them. I think the other was a growth, but it was in the middle of the other two, so it looked like three in a row. So, we called him Three Nips."

"Wow, bad girl. Picking on your teacher like that~"

Phoebe laughed, feeling more relaxed.

Seeing that she was relaxed, Alex inched closer to her, giving a warm smile.

"You know, not having a job is okay."

Phoebe stopped the banter for a moment, looking downwards.

"I know…it's just, Saint Prue flaunts it over me all of the time. And just seeing Piper becoming more successful, Prue gaining all of these prospects, and each time we have a fight, they always bring up my lack of a job…it's just so embarrassing…" She complained, but then stopped and realized how this might sound. "I'm sorry, I'm telling you uncomfortable things. I'll stop."

"No, it's alright." Alex soothed, and went ever closer, placing a hand on top of her own hand, the pair of them gaining tinges of red on their cheeks. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Lacking a job doesn't mean anything at all. A job doesn't define you. If it did, people would see me as some weird cook guy. You have many options, and you fall back onto your sisters, so what? For better or worse, your family are there for you, and they'll probably fall back on you one day too. And if you don't want to fall on them, you can come and talk with me, okay? I'm here for you."

Phoebe's face turned even more red than before, her eyes fluttering as she stared into Alex's eyes.

"Alex…" She murmured, her face moving closer. "You know…people don't really…" She paused, biting her lip as she saw the kind face he offered her. "It's weird…I feel safe with you…it's weird, because I've known you for a week now, but it feels like I've known you for years…"

"Hey, maybe we met in another life, and that's what you're feeling."

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows with a quizzing look appearing on her face.

"Another life? Those things exist?"

"I guess."

He muttered as Phoebe bent her body closer to him.

"Alex…erm…you know, it's weird…"

Alex peered into the young girls brown eyes, with his green ones, and stared into the others eyes. Slowly, he found himself being drawn into the sea of brown before him, a taste that he really did enjoy himself.

"Phoebe…I erm…I kinda like…" He paused, when seeing Phoebe's lips pursing. "Phoebe, you're erm…you look…"

"Oh…erm…"

Awkwardness overcame the pair of them, and their digits touched. Fingers on the couch happened to meet, and a spark between them erupted. They both gasped, feeling something overtake them briefly, and then stopped themselves.

"Eeeh…the drink, do you like it…"

"Ooh yeah, it's good…" Phoebe paused, and put the drink down, and saw a picture on the coffee table, of a young girl around the age of 13, physically, and Alex, around the age of 18 years old, the pair hugging one another, winking at the camera. "…that picture is…"

Alex looked at the picture, briefly some tears formed, but before Phoebe could see, he shook his head, and tried to divert the topic.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Sensing the tone, Phoebe decided to not ask anymore, seeing how sour the subject was, and enjoyed the rest of the night together, stayed up, talking to one another about, nearly everything that they could do.

* * *

Outside of the Church, it was the next day, Piper's sitting in her car, and contemplating if she should go inside or not.

"I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of."

She chanted to herself, almost convincing herself.

But she couldn't.

She didn't think that she would be able to do it…she thought that she wouldn't be able to do it, and would be struck down by lightning…but then she recalled what Alex had said to her, and how he said she wasn't evil.

Just thinking about his words, gave her the confidence to do what she needed.

She gets out of her car and walks over to the Church door.

As she did, she saw clouds gathering above her head. But she pressed on regardless. She knew she had to do this, or she'd mentally lose herself.

She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles.

"I'm good!"

She couldn't believe it. She didn't think she was, but now that she was, she wasn't an evil Witch. She was a good one, and proud of being a good one too.

She walks back down the stairs and standing there was an old woman.

Momentarily confused, Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it.

"Brittany?"

She called, seeing her tattoo, knowing that Brittany would only have that kind of tattoo.

The old woman looked confused at Piper, as if she didn't know the name Piper was telling her about.

"You know me? Is that my name?"

Piper stares at her, and then places comforting hands on the elderly woman's form.

"Come on, let's get you checked out, okay. Follow me, Brittany."

The elderly woman, Brittany still didn't know what was going on, but Piper just exhumed a warmth that drew the elderly woman too her. Trusting in Piper, the confused woman was led away by Piper, the young woman holding the elderly woman close.

* * *

"Piper? Phoebe? Guess what?"

Prue entered the Manor as she called, looking for her sisters. She put her keys into the

Brittany walks in the foyer. She looks absolutely confused, and stares at Prue, not moving, but does speak a single word

"What?"

Prue comes face to face with the woman, perplexed on why she was here all of a sudden. She didn't understand who this woman was, and why she was in her home. Though she hardly felt threatened, it was an old woman, she wouldn't be threatening in the slightest.

Piper walks in from the kitchen holding a bowl.

"Prue, thank God you're home."

Prue turned her confused face to her younger sister.

"Yeah, who, uh..."

Piper ignored Prue for the moment and went to the elderly woman.

"Here you go, Brittany." She hands her the bowl, and gestures to the kitchen table. "Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go."

Brittany walks over to the table as Prue looks at her suspiciously.

"Um, sorry, Brittany?"

Piper claps her hands together, knowing it didn't make sense, but she had to tell Prue what she knew and what she didn't.

"You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds."

"Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell."

Prue snorted, not believing the girl for even an instant. She just couldn't believe it, it just seemed too far fetched to be real.

"No, I mean it. Brittany had a tattoo, right? An Angel on her right hand, remember?"

Prue looks over at Brittany and notices the tattoo. As soon as she did, her eyes broadened.

"That can't be."

"That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me."

Prue looked back at older Brittany, her eyes widening.

* * *

Prue and Piper walk over to the Book Of Shadows, once traversing the stairs, having left Brittany down stairs.

"Piper, what are you talking about?"

Prue demanded, not knowing where she was going with this.

Piper grasps the book, and opens it up.

"I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows." She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page. "Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."

Prue looks over to the book, and reads off it as well.

"By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth."

Piper sighed openly, and took in a deep breath.

"It's gotta be what happened to Brittany."

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it."

Prue looked over the book, but she couldn't see anything. Fortunately Piper was able to see who it was, and with a depressed face, she pointed towards the place where she saw what was what Prue needed to read.

"There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from."

Prue thought it was a good plan…but then, she recalled something.

"Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is."

Prue and Piper then hear a banging noise, and carefully, they each look at one another, Piper rushing to the attic door immediately, Prue going along with her.

"Brittany?"

Piper called, but there wasn't a response.

They run downstairs to Brittany, who was in the kitchen, on the floor.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Piper panicked, and checked over the woman

"Brittany, are you alright?"

Prue called, but the woman didn't answer.

She wasn't knocked out, but she wasn't really responsive either. Piper tried to shake her, but she didn't respond to that either. She wouldn't move, and just stared blankly at them. Piper felt like she needed to do something, and looked for a phone.

"I'll call 911."

"And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25?" Prue declares, then notices something in Brittany's hand, so she picks up the napkin that an address is on. "What is it?"

Piper glances for a second, and knew with a single look.

"It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back."

Brittany seemed to recognize the name, gripping Piper's shirt tightly, and spoke in an ominous voice.

"Javna."

Piper took a step back, not quite believing what she had just heard, staring at Prue with worry, and fear.

"Prue, that's where Phoebe went."

At her sisters confession, Prue's face drained of colour.

* * *

At Stefan's photography place, Phoebe arrives in the van. She takes in a deep breath, and slowly looks around, seeing if there was anyone around, but she couldn't see anyone. She didn't know if she felt good, or bad about this.

" _Okay…I did this to make Alex jealous and now…well, he isn't even here…ugh, I don't know what to do…_ "

Phoebe looked torn.

Should she go?

Should she stay?

Neither answer came to her.

She only agreed to come because she wanted to make Alex jealous, but after the previous night, she didn't know what to do anymore. going, staying, neither were really preferable to the other…but then she remembered that she'd be getting money.

It wasn't tasteless pictures that were being taken, and since that happened to be the case, she could safely say that she was okay with the pictures that were going to be taken, but that didn't really stop her from having a bubbling feeling inside of her stomach.

Ultimately, she decides to get out while holding a dress. Money was money, and she'd be able to show Prue and Piper that she could earn money this way.

She walks over and knocks on the door.

"Stefan, it's me, Phoebe."

Phoebe touches the door handle and her head jerks backwards, slipping into a premonition.

* * *

She has a premonition of herself tied to a table and Javna's there, old and wrinkled, barely looking human. Phoebe's eyes looked terrified, as if she was about to die.

"Stefan please, stop…"

The girl begged, trying to free herself. But the Demon hovers above her, and stares at her with his wrinkled eyes, his wrinkled hand slipping across the girls torso, igniting fear to enter into her being, wanting to run away and get out of there as fast as she could.

His eyes start glowing, a small red beam releasing from his eyes, and headed towards Phoebe's eyes.

* * *

The premonition ends when Phoebe jerks her head forward again, slipping back into reality. Her head processed the information, and she came to the conclusion of…run away right now.

"Ooh my God…"

Snapping her head backwards, she turns her head towards the van.

Phoebe runs back to her van and she gets in. hastily, she rummages for her keys, finding them within her pocket and went to put them into the ignition, but then someone grabs her from the backseat and she screams.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The attackers hands covered Phoebe's mouth, muffling her cries.

She struggles with the person, but they were too powerful. She couldn't understand it. The person had inhuman strength. She couldn't even move from the persons grasp. She'd understand it if she'd be able to move a little bit, but no, she couldn't even move slightly.

Slowly, he dragged her into the back, lifting her body from the seat, and throw the gap between the front seats. Phoebe's slender body was able to fit through the gap quite easily, yet she cursed herself right now, for being so slim. If she was wider, she'd get stuck and she could formulate a plan.

She of course struggled.

She kicked out, trying to get out of the persons grip. She couldn't even see who it was that was abducting her. Her eyes couldn't turn that way, his face being obstructed by the darkness of the vans interior.

The person opened the door by kicking it open with his foot, and it swung open. Phoebe struggled even more while crying out, wishing that someone, anyone would come and save her from what was happening right now…

"Hey, asshole!"

A voice called, and a foot was nailed into the back of the person trying to kidnap Phoebe, releasing the girl, she fell inside of the van with a thudding sound, the impact on the persons back being quite strong, sending the person away from the van.

Phoebe turned in time to see Alex standing there, spinning around and kicked the person across the face, her now realizing that it was Stefan, but older than before, but she could tell it was him by the eyes.

Looming over him, Alex pointed down at him.

"That's no way to treat a lady, idiot!"

Relief flooded Phoebe's heart as she rushed out of the van, practically jumping into his arms. She hugged onto his body, and he hesitantly touched her shoulders at first. But then he became a little more brave, and wrapped his arms fully around her…and it felt…weird, yet right.

He couldn't explain why, but he was…happy that she was hugging onto him.

"I'm so sorry…I should've listened…I thought that…"

Her eyes became teary, but Alex placed his fingers under her eyes, and gently brushed, so rid her of the tears.

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. I should've said that I suspected him of being the Demon. I didn't mean to keep it, I didn't want to involve your sisters, and you went so early this morning before I woke so I didn't know where you had gone, and tried to contact you, but no one was picking up, so I came here to get Stefan, hoping you'd be here, and you where so yay for me. You see, I do things alone, have done for a little while now, more than a little while, so when new Witches come onto the block, the powerful Charmed Ones…I guess I wanted to prove that I can still do my own thing."

"I can get that…"

Phoebe admitted as she sunk into him. His warmth embrace enveloped her, comforting her, and slowly but surely soothed her with new and amazing feelings. She could now feel that he was different to others. And different in this case, was good.

But that didn't last long when the elderly Stefan recovered from the beating Alex gave him, raised his head and turned his eyes towards Alex, and fired off a beam of energy from the looks of things. At least, it looked like it would be able to kill.

"Aah, Alex!"

Phoebe panicked, but Alex kept a cool head.

Alex moved his head out of the way, pulling Phoebe along with him and became pissed, knowing that's how his power worked, and it did.

Energy swirled in his hand and he directed it towards the enemy. Like a small cloud, the burst of kinetic energy was released, and it hit him in the centre of his body, blowing him off his feet, crashing against a nearby dumpster, which held out a stuck out piece of metal, which did impale the Demon creature through the torso.

His pained body fell to the ground after sliding off the jagged piece of metal, and though he did receive a wound, it didn't vanquish him. His body didn't disappear into flames, how usual Demons do when impaled by objects that are sharp.

"Ooh crap…"

Alex laughed to himself, not sure how they were going to vanquish the Demon.

"Do you know what that thing is?"

Phoebe asked, standing near the van.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know what it is. I've researched Demons that appear within the space of a week, but I wasn't able to find much out. Unless I knew of what it would do, like when those red eye beams hit you, this could just be another Demon to me. granted, I think it is a high level one though."

"How do you figure that?"

"It got stabbed and-" Alex moved to the side, avoiding a beam of energy from the enemy, and sent his own blast of energy, pushing back the Demon, it hitting the Demons body, smashing him against the dumpster, but didn't do anything beyond cause it to have a headache. "-it didn't die. Even with the power I'm mustering up, it isn't dying. It must be a high level Demon, or a Demon that needs a potion to be vanquished…if your sisters were here, then you'd be able to do a power of three spell. Damn I wish Prue and Piper were here."

As luck would have it, a car drives up in the middle of the fight, it turns out to be Piper and Prue.

Alex and Phoebe share a look as Javna stands back up, rushing Alex.

"I wish I had a million dollars!" Phoebe gives him a strange look. When nothing happened, Alex sighed dejectedly. "Never mind, seems like my luck ran out summoning Prue and Piper…ugh, that's not fair…"

"You die now!"

The Demon announced and went for a straight punch towards Alex's body.

The boy moved out of the way swiftly, bringing up his left leg, and like a crescent moon type shape, he crushed his foot into the Demons face, sending him reeling. Using that opportunity, Alex flipped towards the Demon again, grabbing him by the head, sending his head down, and his right knee upwards, the natural conclusion being a collision.

"Damn that's so cool…"

Phoebe looked on in awe, seeing Alex dealing with the Demon with his hands and feet, impressed.

As the car pulled up, Piper noticed Phoebe standing there, safe, and then saw Alex fighting off, what appeared to be an old man, though she guessed that was Javna, but she didn't care about that right now, only that her sister was safe.

"Phoebe?" Piper rasped, getting out of the car, and rushing to her sister, holding her tight, seeing Alex delivering a swift kick to the Demon's head, forcing his head to collide with the vans door, impressed. "Ooh God, you're okay. I was worried."

As she said that, Prue rushed over, getting out the spell for them to say.

Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief, and looked towards Alex beating back Javna.

"Yeah…Alex came to save me…he saved me…"

Prue, hearing what Alex did by saving Phoebe, she held some of her reservations about the man, and abolished them. Seeing how he saved Phoebe, she could see that at least, he wasn't a bad guy. She knew he was hiding something, but she didn't know what that was.

"Phoebe, you're alright. That's good, but we've got no time. We've got to do this spell."

Having listened into the conversation, Alex nodded to himself as the Demon released an eye beam towards him, a cloud of energy being brought to Alex's hand, readying to release it at any time, which happened to be now.

"Now! Chant now!"

Alex advised as he fended off the enemy with his powers, using his energy blasts to cancel out the eye beams from the enemy. Seeing that he had it under control, the sisters chanted together, the spell that Piper was holding in the middle.

[Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed. Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed.]

Once finishing the spell, a fire erupts all over Javna's body.

He tries to fight it, but he wasn't able to, feeling the spells power take over his form, coating him in the flames.

Javna turns into a skeleton as the flames lessen all over his body, disappearing completely as a single skeleton is left.

Then his skeleton crumbles into dust and disappears in the breeze, blowing it around into the sky, away from the sisters and Alex.

"Damn, it's the power of three."

Alex mumbled, glad the sisters came as even he didn't know what to do now.

"So, why are you here?"

Prue asked it, though it sounded like she was dismissing him, Phoebe giving Prue a small stare.

"Hmph, good old fashioned detective work. I had figured that the Demon was doing something around Quake, getting some information about it, and found it was Stefan. When I heard Phoebe was coming here, came as fast as I could, and saved her life. So, what was his deal?"

"Javna, steals youth from people, usually females."

Piper told him, Alex seemingly impressed as Phoebe moved to his side, clinging to him, sticking out her tongue at Piper, Piper sharpening her eyes at her younger sister.

"Well, good thing that you came here. So, how did you figure it out to be Javna?"

"A friend of ours, recognized her by the tattoo of an Angel on her hand, and looked it up in the Book Of Shadows."

Again Piper answered, Alex expecting Prue to not answer him by now, glad at least two of the sisters trusted him.

As they talked, the police turned up, Andy stepping out of his car.

As soon as he saw Prue and the others, he walked over to the foursome, addressing Prue as Phoebe continued to cling to Alex, Piper's eternal annoyance becoming prevalent.

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

At the question, Prue panicked and didn't know what to say.

"Well, we were just trying to get the van…eeh…the van…"

"We changed the tires!"

Alex contributed, Prue momentarily surprised by the good excuse, and went along with it.

"He's right. Tire trouble, she blew one out, and we just finished fixing it."

Prue answered as Piper nodded.

"Yeah, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles. And then Alex was called, being…a mechanic?"

Alex nodded at the plausible excuse, even though he wasn't a mechanic.

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me."

Phoebe added as Alex waved energetically towards Andy, all to annoy Prue, seeing how her eyes kept glaring at him when he was speaking, and other things that had to do with Andy, she didn't want him to be close to Andy.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker."

"He stalked me once…"

Alex let it slip, he was meant to think that, not say it aloud, drawing the unwanted attention of Andy.

"What?"

Andy questioned Alex, as he childishly stuck out his tongue.

"He asked me to do a photography shoot. He's been doing the same to the people around Quake, I hope you catch that bad guy. He could've hurt precious Phoebe here, and precious me. We could've been his next victims, he is very evil, and a bad man."

"We will." Andy assured, Alex smiling happily. "Also, what happened to the tire?" Alex gives him a strange look. "The tire, you switched for one on the van…"

Realization etched itself onto his face, a knowing smile plastered there, Prue's eyes sharpening, seeing the mischievous look looming over his features.

"Prue ate it."

Piper, and Phoebe forced down the urge to snicker, as Prue tightened her hand, wanting to hit Alex across the head for that comment, Andy giving him a strange look, yet at the same time, he found it to be quite funny.

"I-I didn't…"

"It's okay Prue." Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, her glare turning icy. "You've chose to eat a tire, there's no shame in that. We all still love you. Just don't die from it, we love you."

"Stop saying we love you…I don't want you to love me, ever."

Irritation worked its way onto Prue's face as Alex slipped the keys out of Phoebe's pocket, tossed them into the air, towards Prue as he grabbed Phoebe's hand, dragging him to his car, away from the others, Phoebe not going to be the one who complained.

"Oh well, gotta go. Take the van Prue. Gotta show Phoebe something. Bye."

"Wait-"

Before Prue could raise her objections, Phoebe hopped into Alex's car, Alex going to the drivers seat, and they set off into the sunset, irritating Piper, Prue sighing heavily as she tossed the keys at her younger sister.

"Why do I have too…"

"Because you do."

Prue finished off with a no nonsense stare, Piper backing down as Andy tipped his head to the side.

"He's a very unique guy, isn't he?"

Prue didn't want to think about Alex anymore. She didn't want Andy to think about Alex anymore, and wanted to keep them separate.

"Ugh…I'm going to go, call me?"

She directed at Andy, who muttered "Count on it." and then disappeared towards her car, Piper sighing heavily.

Inside of Alex's car, Phoebe gave Alex a curious look.

"So, why did you really drag me away? You're not showing me anything, are you?"

She knew he wasn't, and wanted to know why he did what he did, noticing a sheepish look on his face.

"No…yeah, I can't be near the police right now and I needed an excuse to get out of there, and I thought of you, my Witch companion…I'd feel guilty staying near them."

"Why?"

The simple question was met with a tear stained face.

"I've…yeah, I kinda stole from the police, and while I got away with it, it freaks me out for a few days being near cops…"

"Wow, rebel. What did you steal?"

"Just some missing persons police reports, that's how I was able to come to the conclusion about who was the person who was the Demon, based on what the person they had on their suspects list. Gotta love that magic stuff sometimes mehehehehe~"

He laughed nervously, seeing the confusing eyes of the young female.

"You used magic?"

"I cast a spell on someone, details of that spell, I won't be telling you."

He smirked, and secretly felt frightened of telling her, not wanting to reveal what kind of power he actually did cast upon the police officer to get what they need.

"Awww, come on!"

Phoebe complained, but Alex was strict with this.

"No, I never can! I won't tell you!"

"Meanie~"

The pair shared a laugh as they drove off.

* * *

At night, at Quake, Phoebe slowly walks into the room as Alex and Piper were talking with one another, Prue being close by. She wasn't talking to them, and kept her distance away from the man and woman.

Phoebe traverses the room, and heads for Alex and Piper, accidently bumping into a woman that was with the Demon the other day.

"Whoops, excuse me. Hey, how are you?"

She asked, recognizing the woman. The woman looks at her strangely. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any answer from the girl, she merely walked away without a care in the world.

She goes over to Prue, Alex and Piper, Piper curiously looking at her.

"Do you know that girl?"

Phoebe shook her head slowly, but then nodded her head.

"I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember."

"Lucky her."

Alex added, Phoebe again shaking her head.

"No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful. If you didn't come, I could've turned to dust or something, and you tried telling me…baah, I hate that you were right about it…it's a cruel world."

Prue blinked in a faux surprise, facing Piper.

"Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"That's what I heard."

Adding with a touch of a kind face, Phoebe urged herself to not laugh.

"Frame it. It won't happen again."

"At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good."

Piper said, while looking at Alex, not forgetting what he had said to her, about her not being evil, and how she really was a good person. Just that act of kindness alone was more than enough to make her feel good inside of her.

"Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while."

At the mention of love lives, Piper and Phoebe looked towards Alex who remained oblivious about what their intentions were.

However Phoebe then sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen, and saw that she had won the lottery.

"The winning numbers. I've won." Prue gives her a look. "Well, I did."

She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear. As she watched the numbers depart, she felt like she was going to cry, knowing what was going to happen right now, and turned to the blonde of the group who was giving a shit eating grin.

"Told ya so Phoebe~ Personal gain never allows us to use our powers for ourselves, and now you owe me a drink hahaha~!"

Phoebe hung her head lower than the floor.

"It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house."

"Exactly~"

Alex sung out, and wrapped his arms around Phoebe's neck affectionately, giggling against her ear.

As he hugged her, his touch caused Phoebe's mind to slip into a premonition.

* * *

In her premonition, she saw a teary eyed Alex, staring at someone. She couldn't see who it was from her perspective, but the eyes looked like they were staring with love, affection and support as well as sorrow.

"Phoebe, I think I'm falling in love with you…"

He confessed, his eyes brimming with tears...

* * *

She jerks her head back after the premonition.

She blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around what she had just shown.

" _Ooh my God…did he just…and he was…it sounded…and he said my name…wait…_ " She cleared her throat, and then stared at Alex with a blush. "S-Say, Alex…do you know anyone else with the name…Phoebe?"

Alex searched his brain and couldn't recall knowing anyone called Phoebe, besides Phoebe herself who asked.

"Hmmm, no, besides you, why?"

Phoebe's face broke out into a large smile as the thought "Y _es!_ " came to her mind, wanting to raise her fist in triumphant.

"Ooh no reason at all~ Say, I owe you a drink, don't I?"

"Naaah, don't worry."

He assured, but Phoebe stood up, and held onto his arm.

"Don't be silly, it was a bet, and I lost so, drinks on me!"

She cheered loudly, wanting her premonition to come true already, but rushing it would cause him to back off, so for now, she was going to let it unfold naturally, but she did have to wonder how it came to be that Alex would be confessing to her.

Alex gave her a curious look.

"Do you actually have any money?"

Phoebe's cheerful face turned downwards into a crying frown.

"No…"

Alex chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer, igniting blushes on her cheeks, annoyance on Piper's face, and confusion on Prue's face.

"Then, drinks on me, you'll owe me."

"But…"

Phoebe wanted to reject it, however Alex stopped her, patting her head.

"No, it is okay. Don't worry." Phoebe felt relieved, Alex turning to Piper. "Now Piper, I've gotten you these pamphlets…" Alex produced some pamphlets and handed them to the perplexed Piper, the girl looking over them with some fear, seeing the titles of the pamphlets. "I've heard that you've been taking drugs, and it is okay to ask for help."

"Drugs?"

Piper growled, turning her eyes to the sheepish looking Phoebe, the girl averting her eyes from her middle sister.

"Yes, Piper, I'm here for you." Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Please, look after yourself. I am here for you, and your family are here for you. Please, get some help. If you like, I know a good psychiatrist, so we can deal with the problem on why you turned to drugs, if you really want too? I think it could help you with the drugs you're taking."

"B-But I'm not…"

Piper wanted to deny it, but Alex gave her a hug, giving her mixed emotions, hissing at Phoebe, standing behind Alex, so he couldn't see the pair of them giving dark glares, Prue giving them a bemused look.

"Shhh, it is okay. We're here for you."

His compassion was actually something Piper liked, and if it was any other situation, she'd love this attention…but this, wasn't something that she loved. In fact, she wished Phoebe very bad things in the future.

"Alex…"

Seeing that he missed the point entirely, wanting to correct him, she didn't have time when Phoebe pulled Alex along.

"Come along Alex, Piper needs to read her pamphlets."

Piper looked like she wanted to kill Phoebe right now, threatening the future seeing girl with her eyes, Phoebe flinching at the sight.

"Y-Yeah." He agreed, and turned to Piper once more, who was seething at this point. "Remember, you have your sisters and me by your side. We'll help you kick this nasty habit, and get you back into a world where drugs don't rule you. Also, remember this. Drugs, don't equal love. We love you, remember that. Drugs, do not love you, we do. They don't control you. You're a strong, confident woman, that does not need to do drugs. They don't rule you, you rule them, and then rid them of your being forever. Remember our love for you, and you will be alright, okay sweetie?"

Piper slammed her head on the table as Phoebe and Alex disappeared into the sea of the customers at Quake.

Prue quizzingly looked at the distraught Piper.

"So, you're on drugs?"

Piper lifted her head off the table, ready to kill at any moment. Prue flinched, seeing her sisters eyes on her form, almost looking evil, and depressed as well as tired of the situation that was happening before her right now.

"Don't…" She growled, her eyes turning red as she looked up. "Just don't…"

Prue showed her wide smile, a giggle escaping her lips.

"What a weird day this has been…"

"Ain't that the truth, damn Phoebe…she's on drugs…"

Prue's bemused face turned up even more, and turned away, smiling softly to herself, this being the only time that Alex had actually brought a smile to her face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the poll is in, and the winner is…Phoebe! I'm sorry for those who wanted Prue, Piper, or Paige, but he's going to be having unique relationships with them regardless. And yeah, this chapter went down, revealing some more about Alex! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe, they are going to be getting quite close as the chapters go on. I could imagine that actually happening, Prue being confused, and not knowing why they were doing what they were doing. It would be nice if they did, like soul mates or something. Yes, there will be chapters dedicated to Alex alone, like the sisters have in the series. An obsessed stalker...Yuno, hehe. But yeah, that sounds cool to me!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yah, they are going to be quite the cool couple! That actually would be a pretty cool few chapters to do, I can just imagine it now. A sword as a weapon huh, that would be unique. There's a possibility that he could have one in the future yeah.**

 **DocSlendy; Certainly!**

 **Shells; Sorry that it won't, but don't worry, I'm going to do my best to make Alex and Phoebe be a pretty awesome couple together.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks, glad that you do. Hmmm, maybe in the future, I haven't had the chance to catch up with One Piece lately.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Thank you for not morphing part one**

It was night outside the manor. The moon was high into the sky, the winds were quite breezy, yet also calm and brisk. It felt lovely, on the skin, and for Prue, Piper, Alex and Phoebe, they all looked dressed up for a party of some kind, walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street. Each of them dressed quite well, Alex noted Phoebe in particular looking very attractive right now, but he didn't say anything, preferring to keep a somewhat professional distance from the sisters, though did enjoy the occasional teasing.

"So, why is he here?"

Prue looked towards Alex scornfully, who gave her a peace sign.

"I was invited thank you very much. I didn't have anything better to do, and crashing a party always seems fun. Crashing weddings, isn't so fun though, especially when the bride shouts "Ooh my fucking God!" while raging proudly, and then tries to attack you with a piece of cake…yeah, that wasn't a good day."

"You crashed a strangers wedding?"

Piper sounded surprised, but Alex shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"I knew the bride."

"How?"

Phoebe wondered, Alex giving a cheery grin.

"She was an ex of mine. I only wanted to wish her only the best, but she went freaking insane, and tried to murder me with cake. It ain't my fault that she was high strung. God, poor bastard that married to her, she truly was the stalker creepy insane type you see on television sometimes."

"So, you just date insane people?"

Prue always found a way to make him sound terrible, more so than he actually was, and he actually was expecting a question like that from her, so he wasn't even fraise him in the slightest.

"Well, I'm not dating you so I'm doing pretty well, aren't I?"

Piper and Phoebe's faces turned upwards at the dig Prue admittedly did walk into. She wanted to retort, but she couldn't think of anything. She couldn't even say anything, she felt like she was going to explode on him, but she didn't do anything like that.

Shaking her head, Prue looked upon her sisters, ignoring Alex, though he was content with watching the nights sky, and he couldn't wait for the alcohol, if only so he could get a little drunk, he was fine with thinking about that.

"So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?"

Piper looked baffled by Prue's 'assault' on the party they were going too.

"Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes."

"Watch me."

She defiantly looked upon Piper, showing how she wasn't messing around. It truly did show Alex how she really was quite wound tightly, though Alex didn't know if that was because Prue was always like that, or something made her like that.

"Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail."

Alex nodded strongly to Phoebe's words, showing a smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job."

At that counter, Alex could see how Phoebe looked miffed, and could see how she was annoyed by how Prue did frequently bring up her job, when she had no reason to bring up her job, it being something personal.

Rather than allow Phoebe to feel bad, Alex hugged Prue from behind, causing her to freeze, resting his head on her shoulder, whispering "And some of us have fun Prudence." huskily in her ear, giving her complicated feelings, pushing him away.

"Don't hug me like that again."

The man stuck out his tongue childishly, and continued down the steps, Piper chiming in.

"And some of us are having a really bad hair day."

Prue's eyes snapped shut, and she tried to turn around.

"You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late."

Prue was stopped when Alex and Piper got in the way, both saying "No." and pointed ahead, towards the house across the street, reaching the bottom of the steps, finally, waiting to cross the road, surprisingly busy with many cars whizzing by.

"Prue, it's never too late for a party."

"It's never too late, Prue."

Piper told the young woman after Alex did, Phoebe casually raising her hands to chest level, like scales weighing.

"Remember my sweet sixteen?" They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission? It's a great way to make extra cash."

"Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job?"

Phoebe stuck out her tongue at Prue's harsh words, while Alex giggled against Phoebe's ear.

"Don't worry Phoebe, she's just jealous of how you're more fun than she is~"

Prue scowled as three people came up to them…they were the hosts of the party, Marshall, Cynda, and Fritz, each of them looking too sweet to be normal, though neither the sisters or Alex saw their eyes looking slightly yellow for the moment. However, Alex felt a chill go down his spine, and it came towards the three new people that had come, each having questionable dispositions right now.

"The sisters Halliwell, and unknown blonde haired guy. Now the party can begin."

Marshall said with a sweet tone, almost very sweet that it could even make sugar bitter, the girls and Alex giving smiles.

"It's about time you chicks showed."

The woman of the group said with a snarky tone, but a light hearted tone.

Fritz turned towards Prue.

"Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it."

Prue smiled wryly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz."

Alex scoffed at the joke (at least to his ears) she made, finding it quite funny.

Piper turned to look at Marshall, giving a gentle glow from her face.

"Marshall, the place looks great."

"Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"

"Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys."

Phoebe chimed in as Alex slowly wormed his way away from them, grabbing a can of beer, and drinking it while going to mix in with people, not really knowing who they were talking too anyway, and felt awkward.

Marshall looks to Fritz as a question entered his mind.

"Oh, hey, how's the bar?"

Fritz looks over in that direction, and sees that it is running empty.

"Oh, dry. I'll take care of it."

Cynda puts her hand out, placing it against his chest in a slightly aggressive way, holding an empty beer can in her other hand, stopping the mans advances.

"No, my turn."

Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands and then Cynda walks away.

"Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests."

Marshall scolded, but he didn't hear any kind of reply, the woman brushing past Alex. As she did, she gave a sultry wink towards him, bypassing him with a wiggle of her hips. Phoebe and Piper watched on, ready to pounce at any second.

Fritz rolled his eyes, and tossed them to the ground, then at Prue.

"You know... sisters."

Prue spared a glance towards her sisters, nodding her head in agreement.

"Tell me about it."

Piper and Phoebe look at her, an icy look at that. Prue shivered at the stares, but didn't say anything about it, finding it quite funny to not engage with her sisters, rather than engage with them and cause some kind of argument.

"So listen, enjoy the party."

Marshall departed with those words, leaving together with his friend.

Prue looked around for a few seconds, then her eyes fell upon her sisters, seeing how the pair looked like they were going to kill at any second.

Carefully, she looked to their destination, and saw that Alex was dancing with a few girls, and whole he was dancing normally, the girls were dancing alluringly, seductively, sexily, and all the other things done to attract a male, seething were Piper and Phoebe tightening their hands.

"Ooh God, you're not going to be thinking about that damn blonde again, are you?"

Prue didn't exactly want to hear about Alex right now, already exhausted from her day at work, and the day she had tomorrow as well. That, was something she didn't even want to think about right now.

"No, I'm not thinking about him, I'm thinking about those girls who can just suddenly dance with him. Stupid girls."

Phoebe showed some jealousy, while Piper felt like she was going to explode at any second from what she was feeling right now.

"Ugh, I can't even think about anything like this…Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early."

Phoebe blinked at Prue, then shook her head.

"No. I mean, not yet."

"Yeah, Prue, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good."

Piper added with a nod of her head.

As soon as they said that, she knew they were concealing things from her, but she didn't know what that was, and she had to find out, that was the type of person who Prue was, and she wasn't going to allow this to happen.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Giving accusing eyes, Piper and Phoebe whistled innocently, Phoebe being the one to answer.

"Going on? What do you mean?" Prue didn't look like she was in the mood to play games right now. Phoebe sees Andy within the sea of crowd, and smiles, as she waves. "Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here."

Playing innocent wasn't something that came easy to Phoebe, and it showed when Prue felt like there were eyes on her across the room.

Prue looks over at Andy. He waves heartily at her, though she didn't look pleased in the slightest, watching him slowly move through the crowd, and she turned her annoyed gaze to Phoebe, not wanting to be associated with her.

"Phoebe, you didn't."

Phoebe knew that she wasn't doing anything wrong, only wanting to help her elder sister, at least to get her over with it.

"Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to."

"We've been through this. Okay, Cop, Witch, is not a love connection."

Prue thought that to be the case, but Phoebe saw it in a different light, seeing how she really did need a good…seeing too, as someone would say, thinking of a certain blonde right now.

"Boy, girl, lighten up."

Prue watched Phoebe's hands weigh like scales, not finding it amusing at all. Actually, she looked like she was going to kill Phoebe at any second, and knew that she was going to end up putting her own head through a wall sooner or later.

Andy comes over to Prue.

"Hi, Andy."

"And bye Andy."

Piper and Phoebe walk away, leaving Prue alone with her Inspector friend, heading over to Alex. They watched as he began dancing even more with some girls, scowling at the girls dancing with him, Phoebe more so than Piper.

"This is totally your fault Phoebe."

Phoebe turned to her, miffed.

"Why is this my fault?"

She asked a good question, not seeing how this was her fault in the slightest.

"Because it is, don't question me."

Phoebe shook her head, and stormed over towards Alex.

"Hahaha, that's so funny…"

A girl, a near scantily clad girl, guffawed jauntily, at the joke Alex was making. However, Phoebe passed by her, and went over to Alex, giving him a dashing smile, almost a very sweet smile that would make sugar be put to shame.

"Hey uh, Alex. Whatcha doin?"

Trying to play it cool, Phoebe swayed her body up and down.

"Talkin to girls, whatcha doin?"

"Hehehe, nothing really, w-wanna dance?"

Relief flooded him, and he inched closer to her ear, whispering to her.

"Thank God, yes. Please take me away from here, they are scaring me. Please save me from these weird girls, they are, very weird and scary."

Alex took Phoebe's hand, and dragged her away, taking Piper's hand in his other hand, and lead them to the dance floor.

"Wow, the pair of us."

"Ambitious."

Piper added after Phoebe, Alex showing a small smile on his face.

"Those girls are terrifying, I have to keep my bases covered."

The girls weren't going to complain, dancing with the blonde haired guy, dancing the night away.

* * *

Outside, Prue angrily walks up the stairs towards the manor, having an annoyed look on her face. She recalled what happened inside of the party, and how she felt that she wouldn't be able to be with Andy, even if she secretly did want to be.

Prue walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open. Slowly, she makes her way to the door, and opens it cauctiously, the door making a slight squeaking noise, Prue wincing at the door, wishing it didn't make such a noise, knowing it could alert the people that could be inside, if it wasn't one of her sisters.

"Phoebe. Piper…ugh, Alex."

She called, but she didn't get an answer.

She felt uneasy about this, but she had to go inside, this was her home after all. She wasn't going to be put down by the fact that the door was open, and she had powers, she would be safe if anything came out, she prayed.

She walks inside and shuts the door.

There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. Drool leaked from its mouth, only making it look more menacing than it should do.

She runs back outside, slams the door shut. Her breath hitches in her throat as she hears the dog barking even more from inside of the house. She turns briefly, and she thought that she saw a shadow going by the window, frightening her even more.

* * *

It was the next day, and in the kitchen, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there with Alex. Since it was morning, the light was trickling through the closed curtains. Each of the sisters were dressed in pyjama's, while Alex held his head back, dressed in nothing but his boxers, his hair falling down his face, his eyes bloodshot, a small groan escaping his lips.

"Ooh sweetie, did you drink too much?"

Phoebe asked with some concern, sitting down next to him as she put a cup of coffee on the table for him.

He sat forward, leaning against the table, groaning even more as his head rested against his palm, rubbing slowly, exhausted and having a slight headache.

"Yeah…head hurts now…thanks for the coffee…"

Phoebe smiled as Piper scowled, walking over with some aspirin.

"Here, thought you could use some."

Handing him some white tablets, he gently smiled at her, Piper smiling as Phoebe's time was to scowl, Prue rolling her eyes at the blatant fight that the pair were having over the Witch that was male.

"Ooh thank you, you're a sweetheart."

"Almost like a Mom."

Phoebe added as Alex took the tablets with the coffee, feeling slightly better as the hot liquid woke up his mind slightly, Prue rolling her eyes even more from the sight of the two sisters glaring at the other over someone she truly didn't find remarkable.

"While we're on the subject, you drink so much, on a Tuesday? Is this normal to you or something?"

Prue's scolding type eyes fell upon the blonde, the blonde sticking out his tongue.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't know I had an age limit still placed on my twenty something year old body."

Prue scowled deeply.

"Don't ever call me Mom."

Alex couldn't resist the urge to snicker at the young woman, but held it back for the moment, his head banging from the drinking he had last night.

"I'm off today, so I thought "I'm at a party, why can't I drink?" and that's what I did. Besides, Phoebe already said I could crash on the couch last night anyway…though that doesn't explain how I ended up sleeping in your bed Phoebe…how did that happen? Did we do anything?"

Alex honestly wasn't sure what happened after doing certain things, Piper's harsh eyes falling upon the youngest Witch.

"Yeah, Phoebe. How did that happen?"

Phoebe felt the wave of resentment washing over her form, from the middle sister, while Prue wanted nothing to do with it, Alex merely laughing nervously, not remembering how he did end up in Phoebe's bed.

"Relax, I didn't do anything. He just passed out on my bed, that's all. A-And since there wasn't anywhere else to sleep, I just slid in next to him." She giggled sweetly, a hint of worry in her tone which was easily detectable. " _Better not tell them that I also kinda undressed him to the point he wasn't in any clothing other than underwear…but I didn't see anything I shouldn't, unfortunately…I couldn't do that to him, I'm not a pervert._ "

Her thoughts sounded like she was convincing herself other than anyone else.

Piper knew there was a lie in there somewhere, but she wasn't sure where the lie really was.

"Anyway, Alex. I'm sorry, I thought I told you."

Alex scrunched his eyes together at the sheepish face Piper held on her face right now.

"Told me what?"

Piper giggled shyly, not believing that she actually forgot to tell him something important, but did.

"I thought I said something the other day…sorry, I need you to do some deliveries, the delivery guy is out today, going to a baby scan or something. Sorry, I thought I said something, but I didn't…ugh, I don't know what to say now…"

She looked embarrassed and tried to bury her head in her hands, but Alex shook his head, resting said head against the dining table.

"It's fine, just give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready and eager to go."

Solace entered her heart, and was glad Alex was as helpful as he was.

"Great, then you've got to deliver to Buckland's as well."

Prue groaned in displeasure and was tempted to slam her head against the fridge, Alex not really caring that he had to deliver to Prue's work, actually finding it funny to see the girls face turn distressful by the second.

"Cheer up Prue, the chances of us seeing each other is slim to none, right? And even if we do, don't worry, I won't embarrass you in front of your friends, or whatever they are. By the way, how is that Hannah woman you don't like?"

"She's being the same usual bitch to me."

Prue responded, scratching her arm playfully.

"I see, sounds fun."

Prue felt her bile for Hannah grow inside of her, as Phoebe recalled what happened last night.

"How big was this dog again?"

Phoebe asked Prue, the girl sighing softly as she leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?"

"And yeah, thanks for making me get it out again. You're ace."

Alex mock cried, recalling how he had to get the dog out, but it ran off before he could do anything else, alerting the local authorities about it, and whatever else that needed to be alerted to a rabid dog on the loose.

"Well, if you really wanna go there, you are a man, and you should protect dainty ladies like us."

"There's nothing dainty about you sweetie."

Prue didn't let it get to her this time, the little dig that Alex gave her.

"But I don't understand something. What was it doing in the house?"

Piper was asking the question on everyone's mind, and immediately, Prue shrugged her shoulders, and didn't know how to say it.

"I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again."

The tone she used, and the way she looked at Phoebe, told her all she needed to know how the eldest was going to pin this on her.

"Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper?"

"Not it."

Piper dismissed her involvement, staying out of it with Alex. They both thought that it was a really good idea.

"Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

Phoebe said with a slight regret, Piper's eyes broadening slightly.

"Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf."

Piper shuddered, not wanting to even think about it.

"Hey, you know, since you're all young women, and you're all adorbes don't you think that you need some kind of security system? Being Witches is fine, but there are people with guns out there, and guns can kill you just as much as a fireball and such."

Alex was only concerned for their well being, but Prue shot down that idea immediately.

"No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes."

Piper raised her eyebrows quizzingly.

"Oh, you told him."

"Convenient. So what should we do?"

Phoebe questioned the three of them, more so her sisters than Alex since he didn't live there.

"Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors."

Prue walks in the laundry room where a washer, and dryer are, and a basket on top of the washer.

"That is a really good idea, Prue."

Phoebe, with pep, walks over and locks the door.

Prue turns, wiggles the door handle but it doesn't open.

Piper, Alex and Phoebe laugh at the distressing look on Prue's face right now.

"Unlock the door, Phoebe."

They continue to laugh at the plight of Prue.

* * *

A while later, Buckland's, inside of an office, Prue is sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. Interestingly, she was sketching down rules of Alex being allowed into the manor, though she knew it probably wouldn't take with the other two, though she couldn't think straight right now.

As she's writing, an older man walks into the room, having thinning hair. He clears his throat.

Prue looks up, looking questioning at the man as he slowly walks towards her desk.

"I was told that you might be able to help me." He pulls a ring off his finger. "I'd like to have this…" He puts it on the desk. "…appraised."

Prue curiously looks at the ring, then gives him a strange look.

"Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser."

She told him straight, not sure why, but felt uneasy with his presence being inside of the room. The man however wore an inquisitive face, and declared brazenly.

"I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom."

She picks it up and looks at it intently, feeling a familiarity with the ring, though she wasn't sure why that was.

"I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century." She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book and then heads back to the desk, looking through it for some references. "The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess."

She told him straight as she continued searching through the book.

"Please, guess away."

The man sits down, folding his arms confidently.

"I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?"

"You tell me."

The smugness in his tone wasn't something Prue liked. In fact, he sounded too smug in fact, and it unnerved Prue at how casually he was acting, too casually for a meeting like this, especially with the person he had just met.

"The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection."

"And what does all that tell you?"

The smug look on his face, and the tone, made Prue give the man a suspicious look.

"Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?"

The mans smile widened very large, as if he was going to do something.

"I think you know what my name is... Prudence."

Her eyes widened with realization, and she pushed her chair backwards, glaring at the man straight away, pointing towards the door.

"Get out!" She throws the ring on the table and stands up, angrily glaring at him. "And stay away from us."

He puts on the ring, not fazed by her angry stares.

"I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk."

"After how you abandoned us? How dare you."

She accused him, as a knock happened at the door. Prue looked at the door as it opened a second later, a sheepish looking Alex coming through with a delivery paper that needed to be signed, and looked at Prue.

"Hey Prue, I couldn't find any of your bosses, and I need this to be signed so…" He stopped himself, seeing the blazing looks in her eyes, and the man there with inquisitive nature being there too. "…erm, is this a bad time?"

"A very bad time."

Prue agreed, venom for the man that wasn't Alex, the man himself raising his eyebrows delightfully.

"Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know."

He almost sounded cheerful in his words, Alex thought that he was almost mocking Prue in a sense.

Prue turned her eyes back to the man, scowling dangerously, Alex sensing that Prue really didn't want this person to be around, not sure what he should do.

"I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family."

Prue told him straight, and if anything, Alex felt really connected to Prue right now, recalling his own life briefly, but then shook his head, and carefully looked up the two of them, making sure that nothing happened.

"I can see we have some issues to work through."

The man said almost calmly, but Prue was blazing, Alex seeing how the things around her began shaking, he guessed that it was because she was feeling so much anger that her power was reacting to that, and went over, calming Prue down.

"Okay, gonna be the middle guy here." Alex got between Prue and the man, looking towards the elder man. "I think you should leave now. I don't know what's going on, but Prue clearly doesn't want you to be around, so if you could leave, then I would be appreciative."

The man looked on at Alex, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The question was valid, and Alex wasn't sure how to answer that.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, then declared it strongly.

"I'm a family friend, at least to two of them. Even though Prue and I don't really see eye to eye, when she's feeling uncomfortable like this, then I don't have a choice but to stand up for her, so please leave right now."

"You're a family friend, well I'm her Father."

At the news, Alex smiled weakly, not knowing that information.

"You're not my Father."

Prue spat out hatefully, Alex seeing how she was becoming more angry by the second, so directed him towards the door again, showing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, and this time he was going to tell off the man with strict words if he needed too.

"Okay, you're upsetting Prue now, so please leave. Don't make me force you."

"Oh, you think you can?"

The girls Father baited, Alex smirking and moving closer, intimidatingly close at that.

"I think that you'd be amazed by what I could do to you. So, please don't make me get heavy handed with you."

For a change, Prue was actually glad he was around, and was sympathetic to her plight.

The man looks between Alex and Prue, seeing both eyes of coldness on his form. Seeing that he didn't have a choice, he walked away without incident, and went out of the door, leaving Prue and Alex alone, Prue taking a relieved breath.

Alex turned towards her, offering comforting eyes.

"Are you alright, Prue?"

He asked kindly, wanting to connect.

But Prue turned her usual icy glare in his direction, this time not even giving wiggle room.

"Why? Going to make fun of me, are you?"

The coldness of the tone shocked Alex, when he was only trying to help her, seeing how distressed she really was right now.

"Do you really have such a low opinion of me that I would kick you while you're down?" Prue didn't say anything, understanding how rude she was to him just then, and seeing how he only wanted to help. "I'm not going to make fun of you, I understand how hard it must be. I don't know your situation, but clearly something has gone on, and it isn't a good thing. Just to let you know, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

Prue resisted at first, however she then remembered how he did stick up for her, and offered him a smile, stunning the blonde.

"Thanks…for getting him out of here…I do appreciate it."

Hearing that, Alex smiled, and leaned closer, glad that she at least didn't sound snarky about him and such, she spoke almost kindly to him, but since it was Prue, it held slight malice, but Alex got the appropriate reaction from Prue in the state that she was in right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't expect her to say "Yes!" but he offered her regardless, wanting to help her with what she was feeling right now.

The girl shook her head strongly.

"No, I'll…tell Piper and Phoebe…sorry, can I be alone for a little while?"

Seeing how it was getting to her, he didn't want her to be so sad, so gave her the delivery paper.

"Sign that, and I'll be on my way."

Prue took a pen and did sign it quickly. Once that was done, Alex walked towards the door to exit, but stopped himself, and looked back. He saw that Prue had buried her face into her hands, and appeared to be on the verge of crying. Just seeing Prue like that, he knew that right now, Prue really did need her sisters, and then he left, leaving Prue alone.

* * *

When Alex returned home, to his apartment for a break during the day, he went through the mail he couldn't go through in the morning since he was at the Halliwell Sisters home.

Most of it was the usual stuff, things that he didn't have to really worry about. Mostly junk mail, but then he noticed one that looked liked a birthday card.

Sighing, Alex opened the card, and read the contents to himself.

Once done, he sighed again and scrunched up the card.

"Idiot, my birthday was over 8 months ago. Nice effort though, you're about 8 months...plus how many years too late."

Taking in a lung full of oxygen, Alex threw the card in the bin, looking at it with disdain for a few moments.

Exhaling, Alex went to sit down on his couch, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw a certain shimmering space, and he immediately knew what this meant.

Turning, he saw a man standing there, looking scruffy. His hand held a fireball, and a dangerous looking one at that. It swirled in his hand, dangerously spinning. Alex didn't even seem all that bothered by the mans unusual presence within his home, if he could be called a man at all, which he wasn't, he was just a Demon.

"So, does being a Demon defeat having personal hygiene? Seriously, get a bath. Evil, doesn't have to mean disgustingly smelly."

He waved his hand in front of the face, as if he smelt something bad.

"You cheeky bastard!"

The Demon didn't look happy by the remark made from Alex, throwing his fireball directly at him, but the blonde jumped out of the way, the fireball hitting the bin that he threw his card into, Alex smirking as the card went up in flames, thanking the Demon again for what he had done by melting the card into nothingness.

"How awesome, you've saved me taking it out!" Alex praised, and looked around the corner, to see the Demon throwing another fireball, retracting his head just in time. "Missed me, but I don't want you to kiss me! So, why are you here Demon? Got something you'd like to get off your chest? I'd happily stab your chest in for you, if you want to die, if you don't then I would suggest leaving me alone."

"The Triad want you! Either come quietly, or I will have to beat you down!"

Alex didn't know who they were, but he didn't much care, and came out from hiding, making energy swirl in his hand.

"Well, tell The Triad they can fuck themselves...wait, never mind, I'll do it myself."

Thrusting his hand, Alex released a cloud of energy towards the Demon. Panicking, the Demon summoned a fireball, and threw it at the cloud, cancelling the other out. But because he was so close to the cloud, the shockwave forced him backwards, the body of the Demon colliding with the wall that was near the bedroom.

Thinking quickly, Alex grabbed a knife from the kitchen table, and rushed forward.

"Bastard!"

The Demon recovered, summoning a ball of flames to his hand, sending it to Alex's path.

Rather than take it, Alex used the couch near him as a stepping stone, flipping over it, just in time for the fireball to crash against a picture that was on the wall, breaking the frame apart, and melting the picture all together, Alex gaining a stern look to his face, pointing directly at the Demon with a lot of anger on his face.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Being angry, Alex leapt into the air while holding the knife in his mouth, grabbing his chandelier in the air, and swung on it, somehow it taking his slight muscular frame. Like a swing, he swung at the Demon, and kicked at his face, sending him to the ground as the Demon released a large groan, pain screaming to his face.

Landing on the ground, Alex looked down at the Demon, taking the knife out of his mouth, and turned it downwards onto the Demon.

"One last chance. If you want to leave and tell this Triad that they can leave me alone, or I will get knife happy with you, and you'll lose your life."

"I choose..." The Demon smirked and readied his leg. "...fuck you!"

He swept his leg for Alex's leg, attempting to trip him up.

But Alex jumped, avoiding the leg, and brought his leg right down on the Demon's face, sending him to the ground again. Swiftly, Alex moved his body so he was positioned above the Demon, the knife hanging above the Demon, Alex in the prime position to take the Demon out from this world, before he could do anything else.

"Sorry, but I really don't have time for this."

With a sigh, Alex brought down the knife, and stabbed the Demon in the chest.

As the knife entered him, fire gathered at the wound.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He screamed as the fire spread all over his body, and then his body exploded into a stream of flames.

As the stream floated away, only a small bit of smoke remained, and that soon fizzled out, leaving nothing there.

Taking a relaxing breath, Alex went over to his couch, as if he wasn't just attacked, and went to sit down.

However, as his butt was about to touch the couch, his phone went off.

"Ooh, who is it?"

Intrigued, Alex went to look.

He picked up the phone, and saw the name that was being displayed, the same person that had sent him the card, and pressed the rejection button.

"As if I'm talking to you."

Mumbling that to himself, he put the phone down, but then sensed something behind him.

He couldn't explain it, but he sensed something behind him, like a sixth sense, and whizzed around, seeing three Demon's stood there, one having fire, one having an energy ball, and the last one held an athame.

"Well, seems like I have to take out the trash. Okay boys, who wants to go first huh!?"

Jumping to his feet, Alex did what he thought he did best, and that was slay Demons...

* * *

At a café, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee. While Prue didn't look happy, Piper looked inquisitive, and Phoebe was perhaps the most excited right now, wanting to know about her Father.

"So, Alex really drove him away?"

Phoebe asked, wondering what she should be doing right now, and how she should be feeling about Alex driving off their Father. Obviously, she was glad that Prue was alright, but he was her Father, and wanted to meet him more.

"For once, I'm glad he actually was there. Oh, he also delivered that food Rex wanted."

Talking to Piper with the last part, Piper nodded happily.

"That's good. Poor Alex, I dragged him in on his day off too."

"I guess…"

Prue really didn't want to talk much about him, so Piper changed the line of questioning immediately.

"I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or me?"

Piper speculated aloud, trying to make sense of it, but Prue didn't really say much about ut.

"Piper, it's not like I won the lottery."

"What was he like? Did he ask about us?"

Question after question came from the excitable younger sister, Prue shooting down her dreams.

"Actually, no." Phoebe looks upset, so Prue tries to console her the best that she could. "Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?"

She had a valid point, but Piper tried to see the best part of it, and that was their Father was back.

"Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives."

Optimistic wasn't exactly in Prue's books. No, she didn't see it the way that Piper saw it, and voiced her own opinions on the idea of why he came back now, showing how annoyed she really was with the man that was her Father.

"After all this time? Don't get your hopes up."

She warned, not wanting her sisters to be harmed mentally by the man

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now."

"Will you be rational? Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out..."

Prue was forced to stop when a waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates.

"Let me get that for you."

Once collecting them, she walks away.

Making sure that no one was listening, Prue

"Just when we find out we're Witches he shows up. But when Mom dies he's nowhere to be found."

"He sent us birthday cards."

Phoebe argued, Prue giving her the cold shoulder.

"Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed."

Piper felt Prue's plight, but she also wanted to argue about it as well, wanting to put her own feelings across.

"Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?"

"Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him."

Prue said as a finality, not wanting to discuss it anymore. Piper and Phoebe each don't agree with it, but they didn't say anything else about it, not wanting to bring Prue into another argument right now, Phoebe hatching a plan all herself.

* * *

"Hello, yes…yeah, I know…yes, God sake, I already know…just stop it already…I already said that I would…I know what it means…I just want her…to come…to me…"

Phoebe heard a certain voice, an angry type voice at that coming from Alex's apartment. She stood outside, as she wanted to ask something for him, but the way his voice sounded, it almost sounded like he was having an argument, but he didn't know who with.

" _Damn…I didn't know he could sound that pissed…wonder what's going on? And did I hear a 'she' be mentioned? What's going on…?_ "

The young future seeing Witch tried to make a connection to the anger that Alex was displaying through the door right now. She knew it wasn't at her, since she wasn't even known to be there by him, and she could barely hear him, so it must be something terrible.

Concerned, Phoebe knocked on the door.

For a few seconds, Alex didn't answer the door.

She waited for a few more seconds, and didn't answer the door.

When Phoebe went to knock on the door again, Alex opened the door, and he was on the phone, standing in his restaurant working attire, something Phoebe loved, due to the fact that he always was made to wear clothing that did show off his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to call you back." He hung up the Phoebe, took a breath, and a smile crept onto his face. "Hey, Phoebe, is there something going on? Is there something you need? Did you see Prue?"

His whole demeanour had changed, which Phoebe thought was weird, wondering what was going on right now.

"Yeah, saw Prue…and heard how you threw my Dad out of the room."

"I see…well, it wasn't quite like that, but it was a thing that could be called…well, it is going to be quite interesting to say the least. Eeeh, that's me stalling…yeah, sorry if I kinda crossed the line, Prue looked like she couldn't handle her Father being there, so I told him to leave. I didn't throw him out, I just asked him to leave."

Phoebe thought it was something like that, but the way Prue framed it made it sound like he was threatening and being generally mean and even did it by force, and when hearing Alex's side, it sounded more real than the way Prue painted the picture.

"I see…b-by the way, you…eeh, maybe it's not my business, but you sounded, angry…?" She tossed her eyes to the phone. "Someone on the phone, maybe…wait, sorry, that's me putting my foot into it, it's none of my business."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was just a phone call from my landlady, or lord, whoever. Mehehe, it doesn't matter anyway, just a little dispute and all. S-So, anyway, what's going on, is there something that you need?"

Phoebe sensed the lie in his voice, that he was talking to his landlady or lord, she sensed it was a lie, but she couldn't figure out why he was lying. However, since it wasn't any of her business, she lowered her head, and turned face.

"I'm sorry, you seem busy so…"

Phoebe went to leave, but Alex stopped her, taking her by the arm and pulled her back with such a gentle force that she willingly allowed her body to fall backwards, her back colliding with his broad chest, his strong arms wrapping around her, and she felt his head resting against her shoulder, something she desperately loved.

"Tell me. What's going on?"

Phoebe bent her neck, coming face to face with him. She was so close that her breath hit him in the face and vice versa. Both faces burned red at the closeness, Phoebe twisting her body around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and looked at him, pleadingly.

"My Dad…I wanna go and see him."

"I see…and you don't know where he is? Want me to threaten Prue for the location?"

Phoebe tittered, pulling him closer to her face, looking slightly at his lips, but held herself back for the moment.

"No…I know where he is…but I feel nervous of going alone…Prue doesn't want to go, and I don't think Piper would want to come right now either…and the fact that they don't know I'm going either, and you know how they'd do something like that…"

Knowing where she was going, Alex placed his hands on her face, brushing them gently.

"Want me to come with you?"

At the question, Phoebe shuffled on her feet.

"…You don't mind?"

Asking with a shy disposition, Alex relieved her with his smile.

"I don't have anything better to do. Sure, I'll come with you."

"Ooh thank you!"

Phoebe lunged for him, and hugged him tightly. Alex also gave her a hug, and found himself enjoying the experience with the hug from Phoebe.

* * *

At the Hotel, Phoebe knocks on the door to Victor's room, having Alex beside her. She felt like it would be better than going alone, considering that she hasn't seen her Father in years, and didn't know what to expect.

"Entrée."

Hearing the voice inside, Phoebe opens the door and walks in together with the male Witch. She walks down a hallway and into a room. She sees Victor getting a massage, Alex averting his eyes, not wanting to see a grown man in such a state.

"Daddy?"

With that alone, Alex could hear how she really did want to talk with her Father, and how sweetly innocent she really was.

Victor looks upwards, and sees both of them stood there, Alex looking awkwardly at the wall.

"Well, well. What a nice surprise. And you've also have Prue's boyfriend-"

"I'm not Prue's boyfriend."

Alex quickly inserted, knowing somewhere Prue was punching a wall right now.

The man stands up, his lower half covered in a towel.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I..."

"No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girl. Little... Piper?" Phoebe looks crushed instantly, Alex putting a hand to her back, rubbing slowly, which made her feel at least a little better. "Phoebe."

He sighed out, hating how he got that wrong, Phoebe showing a somewhat sheepish smile.

"Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time."

She tried to make light of the situation, but Alex could hear the utter disappointment in her voice, and he couldn't blame her right now. He'd be the same if his own Father called him someone else related too him.

As she said that, the masseuse leaves the room, walking past Alex. As she did, Phoebe caught Alex eyeing her up, so slapped him in the stomach in a semi playful, yet semi pissed look, not wanting him to look like that at a woman.

"Ow, that hurt."

He whispered with a slight playful manner, and looked around the room, anywhere where his eyes wouldn't be on Victor.

"Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you. How about some room service?"

He heads towards the phone and Alex gets a shot of a half naked man. His face contorts into disgust, and he turns his gaze to Phoebe, smiling happily when seeing the female form, even if dressed, was better than the male form any day.

"I just ate actually."

She denied him, feeling slightly awkward.

"A drink? You are legal, right?"

He pressured, wanting to connect with his daughter, and once hearing alcohol was involved, Alex wasn't going to say no.

"Actually I could go for a vodka on the…" Phoebe gives him a look, a stern one at that and sighs. "No, never mind. I don't want to have a drink now in those few seconds I had to think about it even though I could totally go for one…" Once again, she gave him a strange look. "God no, I don't want a drink! Stop looking at me like that woman!"

Phoebe felt her face lift at the silly antics of the blonde, her Dad surprised by how they seemed to be playing off one another, wondering if Phoebe and Alex were dating, but didn't know how to address it.

"Barely legal, but no thanks for me either."

Once again she rejected him, Alex feeling more awkward by the second, and now regrets coming along with Phoebe.

"A massage? I can call Lucy back."

Now Alex could tell that he was practically begging her, for her forgiveness, and actually, to him, it didn't sound, good. Begging, wasn't something Alex thought would work, especially considering how he knew something like this happening in the past.

"No, really, I don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you."

"And, I came because I was…bored?"

He knew it didn't sound plausible, but Alex was fine with that, looking down at the distant look in the young woman's eyes. However, Victor wasn't deterred in the slightest, and moved closer towards his daughter.

"It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've got you Daddy's eyes, you know that?"

"I noticed that."

She mumbled, as Victor opened his arms wide.

"How about a hug?"

They hug and Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows looking mischievous, and ill intended, scaring Phoebe in the process. The premonition ends when Phoebe jerks out of it, the blonde noticing that she had just had one with the troubled look in her eyes.

The phone rings and they stop hugging.

"They always manage to find me."

He sounded annoyed, but Phoebe kept recalling her premonition, and couldn't stand to be in her Dad's location anymore, feeling more and more worried, only glad that Alex was in the room with her, or she would be terrified.

"You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go. Come on Alex."

Phoebe leaves, dragging Alex all the way out of the room, Victor calling "Phoebe. Phoebe, wait." but he doesn't answer, and disappears out of the room, leaving a baffled Victor behind.

Phoebe drags Alex all the way to the car, and gets into the passenger seat. Alex curiously goes to the drivers seat, getting in, and faces Phoebe once shutting the door behind him, giving the two a moment of privacy.

"Alright, wanna tell me what's going on?" Phoebe didn't answer at first, not sure how she was going to do it. Seeing her struggle, Alex gingerly brushes her face with his index finger, trying to sooth her while the flesh turned red at the simple action of what she did. "Tell me, what's going on. You had a premonition, didn't you?"

She gathered her courage when he said that, nodding her head and looked towards Alex.

"I…I just had a premonition of my Dad…stealing the book…"

At the confession, Alex blinked.

"Wow…stealing the book huh…"

"Ugh, hello! Be more alarmed please!"

From her point of view, it looked like he was casually chatting, but unknown to her, he was concerned.

"I am, I'm just thinking about why he'd want it. As far as I can tell, he isn't a Witch."

"You can tell by a look?"

Astonishment couldn't even begin to explain how she really was thinking about right now, and how he would be able to sense it.

"Call it six sense, you'll probably develop it soon enough. I've been doing it for a few months now, and if there's anything I know, then it is when I get a bad feeling from a Demon or a Warlock or something. I'm not perfect so I could be wrong, but I don't think the man up there was evil."

"Really…cos Prue thinks he is."

Dejection made itself known to the young woman, and Alex pointed to himself, briefly confused about the gesture.

"Prue thinks I'm evil, so there's your mind relieved. I mean, Prue does have a reason to be angry, she's the oldest, and probably had to look after you once your Dad left…from what I can gather, and I'm sorry that he got you confused with Piper, I saw how much it hurt you."

Alex genuinely meant it, seeing how utterly crushed he left Phoebe with just a few single words, and no child should have to feel like that.

"Yeah…I thought my own Dad would know me…"

"Hehe, well I know you, and you're very good to me!"

Phoebe tittered, latching onto Alex's neck.

"You're so kind to me."

"Silly Phoebe, I'm always going to be kind to you. Come on, I'll get us out of here for now."

Phoebe smiled, and consented, and Alex soon drove off away from what was happening.

* * *

Outside the manor. A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door. he looks around, suspiciously, to see if there was anything around, but no one was around. There were no cars in the drive, and a dirty smile graced his lips.

Once reaching the door, he reaches for the doorknob, and grasps it tightly. He twists his hand, but it didn't do anything. The door didn't open at all, so he held up his index finger into the brilliant rays of the sun.

His index finger slowly shifts into s different shape. The finger twists, bending, and becomes jagged, and turns into a key, the same exact shape, size and curves that the front door to the manor were, and he uses that finger to unlock the door.

Seeing his chances good, he walks inside, and looks around.

"Hello?" He calls, but he doesn't get an answer. "Good, no one is inside."

Feeling good about his chances, he heads for the stairs while looking around.

He walks up the stairs and up to the attic, all the while looking around, but he couldn't see anyone that was around.

The attic door is locked so he breaks it down with an unnatural super strength that he shouldn't possess, being…what he should be, but he wasn't, and was able to break down the door with minimal effort.

He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book glows a golden colour, flies out of his hands and lands a distance away from him, hitting near the couch.

He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Prue coming up the stairs who didn't notice him at all, being occupied with something else, so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room.

He shape shifts into Andy. Prue walks in, and looks up, to see that Andy was there.

"Andy, what are you doing in here?"

"Uh, door was open."

His lie didn't sound convincing, but Prue was more annoyed with the fact that the door was left open again, when she had specifically told the others to lock it.

"Again?"

Anger rose from her throat, Andy scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order." Prue sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room and becomes worried for Andy to see it. "You want me to check upstairs?"

Prue vehemently shook her head.

"Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really." She uses her power by squinting her eyes and the book slides under a stand so Andy doesn't see what was there. "Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind."

"Excuse me?"

He didn't know what Prue was talking about, but because Prue's mind was on something else, she didn't even seem to notice the confusion that held within his eyes.

"Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my Dad."

At the announcement, Andy became astonished.

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight." Cynda knocks on the door, Prue turning to see her. "Uh, hi Cynda."

"Hey. Everything okay?"

She sounded concerned, but the fake Andy's eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah, thanks."

She offered the girl, the girl turning away with a "Bye." followed by her slowly descending the stairs.

"Nice party last night."

Cynda leaves without even saying anything, Prue seemingly perplexed by how rude she could be towards her when Prue was only trying to be nice, at least to Prue's eyes anyway, and her ears told her the same thing.

"I guess I'll get going too."

Fake Andy kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Prue locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. She notices the broken door.

"What the hell?"

Prue didn't know what the heck was happening right now. All she knew was someone was trying to do something, with the book, with her sisters, she didn't know. But she knew that she had to remain vigilant.

* * *

Later on, inside of the Kitchen, Prue, Piper and Phoebe's there together with a bored looking Alex, who was flipping through the pages of the Book Of Shadows, looking quite disinterested right now. Phoebe sits down at the table where Alex is, resting her head against his shoulder, missing the scornful look from Piper.

Prue and Piper then start looking through the drawers.

"You don't know for sure."

Phoebe started, but Prue dispelled that quickly.

"I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?"

Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.

"Why would somebody want the book? Here."

She hands the phone book to Prue and they both sit down at the table, Piper and Phoebe curiously watching Alex flipping through the book, wondering if he was searching for a certain something, but they didn't know what.

Prue grabbed her hands together, and looked at the others seriously.

"Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power."

"That's probably a good guess, actually." Alex began, pushing past a page that held a Demon named Belthazor on it, sliding past that one. "This tome is very powerful. You might think I'm banging on about it, but you're the Charmed Ones, and Demons, evil Witches, and Warlock's, and whatever else out there could want to have this book. This is a reason why once your magic grows, it will become better."

"What do you mean by that?"

Phoebe asked for the group, and he smiled at the girls.

"I don't know how true this is, but I've heard tomes like this, grow with the user. And since you're the Charmed Ones, as you grow, the book will be able to fend itself off from evil, not allowing it to even touch the book, I guess. Right now though, since you're new to the craft, the book is able to be touched by evil, but not taken out of the house. Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? Usually, some magical tomes can be used by anyone. It's your families line, you must be really strong!"

Saying it with a praising look on his face, Phoebe felt happy, as did Piper, Prue was just the usual look that she had.

"Anyway, back onto topic. Whoever was after the book, or us, had to know things about us."

Prue said it with a shifty look in her eyes.

"But, if that's the case, they had to be watching us, knowing we were all out at the same time, creepy."

Piper shuddered her body at the thought of being watched, and Prue took this time to add her own thoughts into it.

"Yeah, someone like Victor."

Prue slammed her hatred for her Father down lower than the ground, almost shattering the thoughts of Phoebe who wanted to believe in her Father, Alex not wanting to get involved, Piper being on the fence too.

"What? Dad?"

Phoebe gasped at the accusation against her own Dad, but she saw Alex looking downwards, having told him about her premonition beforehand, and knew that he was thinking about it, and didn't blame him for it, she just wanted to see him in a good light, and not a bad light.

"Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not."

Prue was almost convinced. There was a slight niggling feeling that she didn't want to be right, but in her head, she believed whole heartedly, that she was right in this, and that her own Father wanted to have the power of the book.

"The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance Dad doesn't even know we're Charmed."

"Ahem!"

Alex cleared his throat at the statement of Piper's, pointing towards him. Piper didn't recognize what he was talking about at first, so he stuck out his hand, and a small swirl of kinetic energy formed. His eyes widened, as if trying to tell her something.

Piper looked on for a few more seconds, and then it clicked within her mind, understanding what he was talking about, the man clenching his hand tightly shut, dispelling the energy of kinetic, even Alex surprised by the control he was gaining over his power.

"A-Ah, right. Sorry, forgot. Erm…maybe he does know about us as being Charmed Ones…s-since Alex is a Witch…by the way, are male Witches still called Witches?"

Piper asked a good question in her sisters eyes, turning to Alex's modest expertise in the subject related to what they were talking about right now.

"In this crazy world, yeah. Warlock's are used in some other fantasy setting's and such. But in this world, we good Witches, male or female, are called Witches, and even some females can be Warlock's, I've encountered a female Warlock beforehand."

Prue, saw her chance, and took it, adding what she believed to be true.

"There you go, as the blonde guy said, he's a male Witch, there's a good chance Victor knows about us, and does want the book."

"What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe."

Looking to Phoebe for support, the girl remembered her premonition again briefly, and didn't want to believe it, but couldn't deny that she did see it and needed to address the concerns that she was holding within herself.

"Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind."

"If he's a mortal, he should be able to take the book with him. Though, I'm not sure about evil mortals…" Phoebe gives him a look, the boy recoiling into himself. "A-Ah, what I meant was, I don't think your Papa is evil…yeah, I'm going to keep myself quiet now…"

"Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in."

Piper lost sanity for the moment, thinking like a human would, which was quite logical, but Prue rejected that idea while shaking her head, knowing that they wouldn't be able to do something like that right now.

"And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here."

Phoebe rose an eyebrow in doubt.

"Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?"

Phoebe looked to Alex for support, but he held his hands up, muttering "Don't put me in the middle." not wanting to come between Phoebe and Prue, seeing how that would be a total disaster, Piper agreeing with his words about not becoming involved.

"He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house."

That was the ultimatum that was laid down, and since he didn't have a choice, Alex slowly looked through the book even more, trying to explain what was going on right now, wanting to keep the Charmed Ones safe.

"Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see Dad."

"So do I."

Piper and Phoebe nodded at one another, Prue wearing a passive look on her face.

"I've already seen him."

"So difficult…"

Murmuring under his breath, Alex's fingers waved over the pages, turning them slowly.

Prue's uneven look fell upon Alex, looking like she'd take him out at any second.

* * *

Later that evening, Piper, Phoebe and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick, trying to collect herself, seeing her Father again after quite a number of years. She couldn't comprehend how to even wrap her head around him being in front of her right now.

Victor cleared his throat, and began talking with the girls he should call daughters.

"Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about."

"We do. I mean, yeah, we have a few questions."

Phoebe corrected herself, she kept recalling her premonition.

Victor turns to Piper, kindness in his eyes, and on his face.

"You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it."

"That's right. I was four."

In an nostalgia type of voice, Piper was remembering what she could at that time of her life, but it was a vague detail at best.

Victor then looked towards his youngest daughter.

"Phoebe, that would've made you what? One?" She nods absentmindedly. "You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish." Phoebe laughs a little bit. "This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal."

"Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?"

He knew that it would come but for now, he wanted to make light of it, and not really speak about it right now, wishing that Prue was around, so he cracked a joke with the pair of them.

"Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time."

Phoebe laughs while Piper smiles weakly. The waiter places a plate in front of Phoebe.

"Here you are, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Phoebe thanked with a lovely smile, a dazzling smile, Victor mumbling "Bon appetite." And they began eating their food, trying to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the manor, Prue carries two cups of coffee over to the table, where Alex was sat. Surprisingly, this time, she actually didn't mind talking to him, which made her feel strange inside of her being, but since he was the only one around, she just talked with him.

"He just thinks he can walk back into our lives like there's nothing wrong at all, he's just a weird super…ugh, I can't even think about him?"

"How are you dealing Prue?"

Alex asked kindly, wanting Prue to feel better, even if she did hate him, he didn't hate her. In fact, she was the one he loved annoying the most, and now that he couldn't annoy her, because she was upset, and it disturbed the balance of his life.

Prue sits down as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Honestly, I'm not."

"Wow…do you really think that he wants anything from you?"

Prue didn't know how to answer that question, feeling like she was going to explode on her Father issues.

"Dinner. Piper and Phoebe are there with him now, and it makes me feel sick. You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, my prom."

"I heard from Phoebe you missed that~"

Prue scowled, but she then allowed a small lift of the lips to happen.

"I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay."

"Why don't you tell him then?"

At the question, Prue didn't know how to answer that.

"Well…the book needs to be protected."

"I'm here, go and see your Father." Prue still looked reluctant, so Alex pointed to himself. "Or, we could have a lovely evening toget-"

"Bye."

Prue immediately shot out of the door, leaving Alex alone in the kitchen, rather wanting to deal with her Father than deal with Alex himself, though a part of her was glad that he did convince her to go and see her Father.

He lightly tittered as Prue came in, grabbing her keys off the hook near the door to the laundry room.

He curiously watched her as she pointed at him.

"Guard the book with your life."

She expressed dangerously, Alex giving a kind smile, and showed his best grin, making her feel complicated.

"Got it Prue. I can read through it, right?"

"Yeah, whatever."

She dismissed him and walked out of the kitchen to go to the restaurant.

Alex heard the front door slam a few seconds later, leaving the young man in the kitchen again, alone, and he smiled, going towards the fridge and opening it to see a chocolate cake. It was a modest two tier cake, and while he didn't know what it was for, he didn't care right now, drooling at the sight of the cake.

"Aah, I'll make another one, I'm gonna eat it."

Giggling like a child, he took the chocolate cake, a carton of milk, slamming the fridges door closed with his hip. He went to the draw and got out a knife and fork, a glass for the milk, still happily looking around.

He went all the way to the living room, and switched on the television, the control being on the couch, putting the cake and milk on the table beside him, putting his feet up so he was laying down on the couch, his head on the armrest, feeling comfortable.

"Yay, Saved by the Bell! Ooh, is this where Jesse gets high off caffeine pills!? Yay, one of my fav's!"

He cheered and looked to the cake and milk…and then remembered something.

He slammed himself in the face, and placed his hands outwards.

"Damn it, need the Book Of Shadows." He tossed his head upwards to the sky. "Leonardo! Leonardo! Come here Leonardo! I need you!"

He called into the sky, and waited for something.

He waited for a few seconds, and then he saw a flicking light. At first, it was just one or two that descended from the sky, but then more bluish lights rained down in the form of a column, in the shape of a human male.

Slowly, the blue orbs dispersed, and revealed an average height man, around the same height as Alex himself. His somewhat brownish hair was made out by Alex himself, and his eyes fell upon the laying down man.

"Yes, Alex? Is there something you need? And call me Leo, not Leonardo."

The newly named Leo said with a slightly irritated tone, Alex giving a smile.

"Be a good Whitelighter Leonardo, and get me the Charmed Ones Book Of Shadows for me, alright?"

He asked with a grin, hoping Leo would do it for him, but his eyes widened when hearing what book he was looking for.

"T-The Charmed Ones Book…" Leo stuttered, looking around. "You are in the manor…though, there's no one around…" He noted, not sensing anyone. "S-So, you want me to go and get you the book?"

"If you would, please. That's what a Whitelighter is for, isn't it?"

He wasn't really sure what a Whitelighter was for, though only held guesses in his head.

"No, I guide Witches, like yourself, I don't do slave work for you."

Hearing it straight from Leo, Alex rolled his eyes and got off the couch.

"God sake, fine." He huffed and rushed for the book, Leo looking on. He came back half a minute later, and fell onto the couch, sighing as he looked up at Leo himself. "So, Leo, are you busy doing whatever Whitelighter's actually do?"

"No, I haven't gotten anything to do right now."

Alex grinned, patting the side of him.

"Wanna eat chocolate cake in the infamous Charmed Ones house?"

At the offer, Leo looked between Alex and the cake, and then looked around.

"Where are…the Charmed Ones?"

"Oh, it seems Daddy not so dearest came back and now they're at some kind of restaurant. Since some kind of evil being is coming for the book, Prue left it with me, as did the others. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I thought that I would wait here and guard the book. And since it is boring being alone, I thought that you might want to join."

"That last part was a lie, wasn't it?"

Taking a guess, a scrutinizing gaze fell upon Alex, the man himself snickering slightly.

"Yeah…I wanted you to get the book, since you didn't though, I thought you'd like to stay. You're always telling me how good and such these Charmed Ones are, I thought you'd want to also spend time in their house before you…become their Whitelighter? I presume you are, right?"

Leo looked prideful when Alex mentioned that, seeing how his eyes lit up ever so slightly, and a knowing smile made itself known onto the young looking Whitelighter.

"I was given the privilege to become their Whitelighter yes, but Alex you can't tell them, for now."

"Blah blah blah~"

He teased while moving his hand like a mouth, but Leo held a serious expression.

"Alex…"

The sternness in the voice made Alex realize how serious he really was right now, and knew that he couldn't do the joking thing right now with the man before him, considering that he knew that he was an Angel.

"Alright, geez, no need to sound serious, I won't say anything. But like, why is it that I can know, and they can't? Is it like easier to protect them or something?"

"Something like that…now, chocolate cake?"

Seeing the interesting look in his eyes, Alex chuckled slightly, and stood from the couch.

"Leo my old, but kinda new friend, why don't I get you a beer. Take a load off from whatever you angelic people do, and have a drink. Trust me, it always makes everything so much better than it is right now, don't you think so?"

Leo looked hesitant about it, but when seeing the convincing look in the blondes eyes, told him to resign to his fate.

"Twist my arm."

Immediately, Alex threw his hands up to the air happily.

"Yay! Let's drink, and eat cake in this lovely magical home!"

Leo watched as Alex rushed out of the room, having a bemused look on his face.

"He's a very strange guy…"

Though the words could sound negative, Leo only had a positive outlook on his life right now.

* * *

At the restaurant Prue walks in and goes up to the table that holds Piper and Phoebe, along with her Dad, all three of them surprised that she actually showed up, and while she did look semi angry, that was a normal thing for Prue.

Victor stands up to greet Prue, though she didn't look like she wanted to come.

"Prudence."

"Did I miss much?"

The exasperation in her tone caused all of them to flinch. Even Phoebe did, and then explained what she wanted to know.

"Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane. But like…why did you end up coming? I thought you wouldn't."

"A night in with Alex, or come here. I chose the lesser of two evils."

Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes, actually would've preferred to have stayed in with Alex, God knows what he was doing right now.

Prue tossed her eyes right back towards her Father, discontent being there.

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?"

"Prue..."

Piper tried to explain, make her understand but Prue didn't want to talk about it right now, wanting to blame what he did to do with their lives, and how he took off, and most of all, vent how she really felt about her Father.

"I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then."

"Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new."

Piper tried to explain, but Victor laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comfortable look.

"It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you."

"Too late."

Her dismissal was obvious, Piper giggling anxiously, fidgeting with her hands.

"I wonder what's keeping that dessert?"

Piper tried to divert the topic, but Victor knew that he'd have to face the music with Prue, gesturing to the seats.

"Please, sit down. Have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She rejected it easily, Phoebe and Piper winced at the sharp sound, but Victor merely tittered.

"Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking."

"Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door."

The man chuckled nervously as a waiter came out, holding a flambeau.

Just as the waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him.

"No!"

Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands.

Everyone unfreezes a few seconds later and the waiter falls flat on his face.

"Who wants flambeau?"

She tries to play it off coolly, as if she didn't use her powers at all, even though her voice was failing her.

The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper, walking away.

Victor looks towards each of his daughters, and then smiles slowly, almost scarily.

"Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time." Piper became shocked, him turning to Prue. "Prue, don't you move objects?" Prue's eyes sharpened. "And what's your specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions?" Phoebe nodded her head in disbelief, Victor gesturing towards the door. "Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

At that, the sisters just look on at him, not sure what they were going to be talking about from now on, all of them shocked how their Dad knew of what had happened.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Phoebe and Alex are getting closer, Prue is seeing that he isn't such a bad person. But, it seems that Alex is avoiding someone, who could that be? And who was he on the phone too? The same person? Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Deadbeat indeed! Well, it might come close…**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad that you did! Yeah, he's got the same Whitelighter as the Charmed Ones, and how they met, and such, will be revealed as the chapters go on. Hehe, I can imagine Phoebe wouldn't like that, she'd want to kill the Vampire Queen.**

 **Guest; Damn, that would be a cool plot to do. It could indeed be a Alex story, and could draw Phoebe and Alex closer together, as well as the other sisters, making them bond even more, and I like the premise of what you suggested, so thank you for the suggesting!**

 **Time breaker; Yeah, that does sound good. I'd have to reread, watch, and what have you before I do a One Piece fic. I suppose that I could, or just beef up a weaker member of whatever arc we're going to be doing at the time.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Thank you for not morphing part two**

"No, no, no Leo!" Alex exclaimed as he swayed left and right from his seat, chocolate splattered all over his mouth. "Y-You've got it wrong. You have to like, shake your body to impress who you want to…eeh, maybe I shouldn't be able to tell an Angel things like this. It would spoil your pureness and I shouldn't do anything like that, I could be called something that I don't want to be called, and it isn't something that should be called anything like that, do you know what I mean exactly? N-Nah, it would be bad if I said anything to you like this."

Alex stopped himself, and wasn't sure if he should say anything to Leo about things that would be, considered dirty. He wasn't sure what an Angel like Leo, or a Whitelighter, he wasn't that sure what they would be able to be accepted and not be accepted.

Music blasted around them, the television having a music video on. The room itself was quite clean, though several beer cans littered the room, the pair of men sat on the couch, having slight red faces. Slightly apart, the pair held drinks in their hands, chatting casually about whatever came to their minds.

The cat, that Alex swore was his, yet remained with the sisters, tangled around his leg, wrapping its tail around Alex's leg, giving him a purr every now and again.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry…" Leo tipped his hand by mistake, a beer being there, and it spilled onto the couch, Alex's red face beaming. "Oh no, I've spilt on the couch…"

"Silly Leonardo!" Leo mock cried, being slightly drunk. "You spilled on the couch! Hahahahaha! You spilled on the couch! You're a naughty boy!"

Leo's eyes turned shameful, looking towards the window.

"…I'm ashamed of being a Whitelighter."

Alex snorted, looking around the room with hazy eyes.

"And you should be. God, whoever, your boss, won't be happy when he sees you like this. Shameful Whitelighter! I am ashamed of you! I don't know how you're going to redeem yourself from this! You're going to have to be really good if you don't want your position as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter be in jeopardy!"

Leo hung his head lower than the floor.

Alex's eyes went to where the chocolate cake was, seeing how it disappeared, pointing it out to Leo.

"And what happened to the chocolate cake exactly!? When did that disappear!? I'm sure that I wasn't eating it…ooh my God! Leo! You ate all the cake! You fiend! Prue is gonna scream at me again! She always screams at me! Piper might go mental, and as for Phoebe…well, she's a peach, I really like me some Phoebe."

Leo began laughing lowly, in set intervals of once pair four seconds, exaggerating the laugh, pointing at Alex's mouth.

"Y-You ate it…it's all over y-your mouth…"

Alex raised a finger to his mouth, and then rubbed it. He felt the substance touch his finger, and then lifted it so he could see it. Curiously, he looked at the finger, and indeed saw that it was coated in chocolate.

"Ah, but I…" The young male became confused, his semi drunk mind not recalling eating it. He looked at Leo, seeing chocolate all over his mouth too. "Ahah! You have chocolate all over your mouth too!"

Pointing it out while trying to control his drunk laughter, Leo did the same action Alex did, and found the chocolate. Seeing it, Leo began laughing, and Alex did as well. Their laughter howled over the beating busy music playing right behind them.

The pairs time came to an end however, when Alex heard a car honking outside.

Curiously, and hazily, he looked outside, to see that Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and their Dad where walking up the path.

"Holy shit! Prue's back! More so than her sisters, she's going to go berserk again! She might use her powers on me, berserker mode is coming again!"

"Again?"

Leo questioned while continuing to giggle ever so slightly.

Inside of Alex's semi drunk mind, it worked to his advantage, and pointed at Leo.

"You need to go! If you don't want them to know about our connection of Whitelighter and Witch, you need to dance with the teleporting lights you do! By the way, what is it called when you teleport away in those white lights yet they kinda look blue, and have a nice sounding to my ears!?"

"O-Orbing!"

Leo said as he stood up, but then fell back onto the couch, his legs failing. His head fell onto the couch and his eyes slowly closed, being consumed by the alcohol that he had previously had, Alex muttering "Light weight…" while trying to think of what to do.

Alex looked outside to see that they had worked their way up the path, screaming "Shit!" and rushed to Leo's side, shaking his body from side to side.

"Leo! Wake up you bastard Whitelighter!" Alex shook him, but Leo didn't really respond, only groaning. "Ooh shit! Okay, okay! Spells, think of spells, think of something to send him away…okay! Here we go!" Alex cleared his throat, and pointed towards Leo. "I call upon the powers to-"

At that moment, Leo groaned, and his eyes opened.

"Alex…"

Alex sighed in relief at the sight of Leo waking up, believing that he was going to die if he didn't wake up there and then.

"Drunk, go to my home, or your home. Not here! Prue will surely scream!" He heard the doorknob wriggle around, and the door creak open, so he bent down and whispered in Leo's ear. "Leo, for the love of Whitelighter God, teleport away, orb away right now, or something is going to happen and you won't find it a good thing. Trust me, I will do something to you."

Smacking him in the harm, it somewhat brought Leo to his senses, and he orbed out, thankfully. The orbs floated into the sky, out of the window, as Prue walked around the corner of the room, coming from the doors direction, looking into the living room, seeing the Book Of Shadows, seeing how that would be what Victor might want, so pointed sternly at Alex.

"Put that away, right now!"

She hurriedly forced him to do it, Alex whining and grabbing the book, stuffed it into a cupboard, and went over to the couch, collapsing onto it, smiling as his head hit the arm rest, his eyes briefly closing, only to open when he felt Prue hit his foot.

"Ow, that hurt."

Complaining never did anything really, so it was futile for Prue, who saw the beer cans around the room, wondering how he consumed so many already, not aware Leo had about half of them, glaring at the blonde.

"Hey, I said guard the book."

"You never said I couldn't drink."

He countered as Phoebe, Piper, and Victor entered the room. Immediately, they could see the cans, and the chocolate cake, Piper's eyes almost popping out of her head at the sight of the cake screeching.

"Alex! You ate the cake for Quake!"

Wincing, Alex placed a nearby pillow over his head.

"Stop yelling at me…bully. I'll make another one tomorrow, I was hungry. Sue me."

Piper's eyebrows twisted into a funny shape as Alex snuggled against the armrest, dragging Kit towards him, the cat, and cuddled against the cat, Phoebe having to admit that was probably one of the sweetest things that she had ever seen before.

"Why are you listening to Hallelujah exactly?"

Phoebe couldn't help but notice that as Alex opened his eyes, uncovered his head from the pillow, and met her eyes, his smile growing when seeing her.

"Phoebe! You're back! I was lonely! Prue totally called me names when you left! And Piper is yelling at me because I was eating! I need to survive and all, and then you came in. Aah Phoebe's face is the best ever! Always smiling, unlike the scowling Prue, who is always yelling at me, and Piper is like being mean to me all of a sudden. How cruel is this life of mine?"

He stood from the couch, and hugged Phoebe around the neck. She wasn't going to object to the hug, sticking her tongue out to the annoyed Piper, for several reasons, patting Alex on the back in a comforting manner.

"Ooh sweetie it is okay. I won't yell at you."

Now Prue knew that was a dig at her, she just knew it was, and she wanted to say something, but honestly, she couldn't say anything. She didn't have anything to say, she felt embarrassed that Phoebe was the one taking digs at her.

"Awww, Phoebe is the best~" Singing, Alex looked into Phoebe's face, smiling cheerily, missing the confused look from Victor. "Phoebe, do you know why I love you so much?"

"N-No…w-why?"

Her voice almost begged for an answer, Prue rolling her eyes at the sight, not wanting anything to do with it, and went into a different room to get a glass of water, Piper looking on with an annoyed look on her face.

"Alex…"

"Let the man talk Piper!"

Phoebe cut off the inquisitive Piper, who by all accounts wanted to stop them from getting too into it, meaning she wouldn't be able to pursue Alex herself, Alex looking directly into Phoebe's eyes, giving her a gentle smile.

"You know, when I'm with you, it is like I'm completely with one of the guys! I'm that comfortable with you!"

Piper held in a snort with disastrous results, Phoebe's expecting eyes bulging in anger.

"Ooh great, so now I'm a guy."

It was clear to everyone how disappointed she really was right now, but Alex giggled at her words, patting her on the face.

"A very hot one. I'd totally date you."

Alex murmured, Phoebe wasn't sure if she should think that's a good thing or not, but she accepted it as a good thing not long afterwards, believing it to be a good thing in the end, and watched as he walked over to the couch, sitting on it, and taking a can of beer, slowly drinking it, ignoring the obvious eyes that were on his form.

Phoebe walked over to the couch, Piper going to a chair, and Victor going towards another chair that was situated near the entryway to the sunroom, sitting down and began chatting about all times, soon erupting into a fit of laughter, though Alex just played along, not sure what the hell they were laughing about.

As Phoebe, Piper and Victor are there laughing, Alex just drinking, which he thought would be the best right now, Prue walks in, and wonders what was so funny.

"What is so funny?"

"Do you remember the day this was taken?"

Piper shows her a photograph of the family together. Though it seemed that Victor had been conveniently cut out of the picture, Alex looking down at the thought of a family picnic, remembering his own family.

"Yeah, family picnic. It rained."

"And your Mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?"

"Barely."

As harsh as she could sound, it caused the others around to wince, Phoebe compassionately calling "Prue..." but she didn't want to listen, a stubbornness within the girl that wouldn't be let go from a simple looking picture.

Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue.

"This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your Mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely…" He hands her the photo. "…you see there, that's her."

Prue looks at the photo, and in fact, it was her Mother in the picture. It was difficult to notice, but she was in the picture right at the side of the corner.

She had never had seen it before, surprised that she hadn't see it before, expressing as much with the tone of her voice.

"I never noticed that before."

Victor picks up another photo, not deterred by Prue's missing anxiousness that she had beforehand.

"And this one used to be a five by seven." It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing, his image. "When I was still in it."

"I think Grams cut you out. Actually, I think she cut you out of most of them."

Phoebe sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, Piper giggling nervously as the uneven look in Prue's eyes grew darker.

"There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things."

"Not all she left us."

Phoebe quickly added after Piper, referring to her magic, and such, Prue catching that, and giving her a shooting stare, like a bullet from her eyes, almost shooting her in the soul, Phoebe looking nervous at the look Prue was giving her.

"Phoebe, let's not go there."

Prue gave her the order, but Phoebe wasn't going to listen to her sister right now.

"What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it." She gets a look from Alex, a hurt one. "Eeh, sorry sweetie, I meant someone normal." He scoffs and turns away with teary eyes. "I-I wasn't implying you weren't normal or anything! I-I mean, y-you are pretty…"

"Hmph, to think that Phoebe, someone I like, thinks I'm not normal. I feel betrayed, my heart is hurting right now. It literally feels like someone tore a large hole into my chest, and has hollowed out my heart."

Phoebe could only giggle nervously, and tried to change the topic around, talking to her Father.

"I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a Witch. I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?"

Phoebe seemed slightly disappointed, even with the fact that Alex told her that it was a cool power to have, and even Alex could understand why she felt like that, since it wasn't a power like Prue's or Piper's power.

"Well, from what your Mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers."

That offhanded comment caused devastation to come into her.

"Unless you see things you don't desire."

At that moment, Phoebe looked down, and recalled her premonition again, hoping it wasn't true. She wished, practically begged herself for it to be not true, but it was true, she was going to have to face it sooner or later, but she didn't want to.

Prue folded her arms, and looked at Victor.

"So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?"

It was a very powerful question, and even Victor couldn't deny that it was a powerful question, seeing the strong-willed eyes of the eldest daughter that he had, and didn't know what to make of it all.

"I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your Grandmother died, right?"

Victor guessed, agitating Prue, Piper looking at her elder sister and saw her anger rising by the second, and Phoebe looked ecstatic, the trust she had in her Father was quite immense, Alex was surprised that she had such trust in him.

"Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and..."

"Phoebe."

Prue cut her off sternly, Phoebe wincing and going to Alex for some protection, him feeling nervous about being involved with a family feud, something that he couldn't become involved with, it being uncomfortable with him.

"Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

At that, Prue looked like she was going to blow a gasket, Piper looked stunned, Phoebe being in the same boat, remembering her vision, and Alex…well, he was merely giggling to himself, from the alcohol in his system.

* * *

At Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house, Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall as the other two just look on, annoyed with her antics, but didn't know what else to say to her.

"Disappointed."

The female of the ground let out, her anger being prevalent on her face right now, almost as if she was going to kill someone and that someone being named Alex, for staying in with the book, which they wouldn't be able to get.

Marshall went over to her, and ran a hand through her short hair, grazing her scalp.

"Patience, my sweet."

Cynda didn't accept that, throwing a table around like it was a small ball. The table smashed against a wall, breaking the table, and the wall, apart with the immense power that she held, at least when her anger was concerned.

"Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there. And he was there on his own, for a time. We could've killed that blasted Witch, that damn blonde idiot."

Marshall released a small sigh.

"Then we'd have four dead Witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Even then, if we did kill the blonde, we'd have three Witches after us, after seeing what they can do, which would be worse. Where would that put us?"

Cynda put on a tranquil face yet with a hint of sadism inside of herself.

"Satisfied."

Fritz rolled his eyes.

"I still like my idea. We just kill two of them and we force the third to get the book out. Better yet, that Phoebe seemed attached to that male Witch. We kidnap him, and force them to bring the book out for his life."

Marshall once again couldn't help the sigh coming from himself, trying to control the annoyance that was making itself evident.

"Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls and boys we're dealing with. These are good Witches. We can not alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy prey."

That's how Marshall saw everything, and he was pretty much smarter than the others in the room, at least being able to somewhat plan out a thought provoking idea.

Fritz sarcastically nodded his head.

"You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, we've already tried everything."

Marshall furrowed his eyebrows, but then his eyes lit up with a new idea.

"We still have Victor."

At that, the female, and male of the group that wasn't Marshall gained sadistic like smiles on their faces.

* * *

Inside of the manor, things were getting pretty heavy with the atmosphere, and Alex felt like leaving. But each time he tried to stand, one of the sisters stopped him from leaving, and he wasn't sure why. In fact, he felt like he was going to burst out crying because of the atmosphere, and how they wouldn't know that this wasn't something an outsider would want to be involved with.

Victor folded his arms and gazed at his eldest.

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?"

"Figure it out."

Snidely, Prue retorted, Alex wishing that he wasn't here right now, he hated dealing with serious things like this.

"Come on, Prue, take it easy."

Phoebe tried to get Prue to calm down, but she didn't have anything to say to Phoebe, only wanting to take her anger out on her Father.

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?"

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath..."

Using her position as the middle sister, Piper tried to quell the eldest, but Prue wasn't having any of it.

"Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?"

"Well, how about letting the man explain a little bit? He might have a very good reason for wanting to see the book. Ever think of that?"

Alex thought that would be a good idea, Prue exhaling a deep breath.

"Explain himself, does he even know how to do that? All he's good for is ditching his own children."

Visibly wincing, Alex went towards Phoebe and hugged onto her, Phoebe patting his head, and then turned to Prue, sharing her own thoughts on the matter.

"You're just looking for something to blame him for. And Alex is right, he might have a very good reason for needing the book. D-Demon's, or something else he needs it for. Why don't you listen to him and allow him to speak."

"I second that motion!"

Alex wished he hadn't cheered for Phoebe's words, even if he did believe that she was in fact right, when Prue gave him the dead eyed stare. Chuckling nervously, he did the zipping motion on his mouth, Prue nodding in acceptance, and turning back to her Father, getting more agitated by the second.

"Admit it. Tell them why you're here."

"Prue, stop."

Piper tried to reason with the girl, but Prue wasn't having any of it, laying more pressure on Victor who already looked like he was sweating a little bit.

"For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth."

Victor didn't say anything, he stayed silent.

Alex looked at the eldest sister, and saw that Prue was getting more agitated. She could even be shown to be trembling, and he had already witnessed a pissed off Prue, and what she could do with her powers, and simply, he couldn't do anything like that.

"Prue, please calm yourself down."

Alex tried to connect with Prue, but she didn't back down, continuing to look at her Father.

Prue gave him a cold stare, wanting the answers.

More sweat drenched his brow, like he was in a fire. The fire, was Prue. She wasn't going to stop, she wasn't going to back down, she couldn't back down. She was determined to do what she needed to do.

Eventually, Victor snapped his head back, and spoke a revealing truth.

"Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back."

Devastation came to Phoebe, dejectedly saying "Dad." without unable to even blink. Alex slowly rubbed her back, looking at Victor with annoyance, hating how he actually just came out with something like that, to his own children, reminding him of his own, family life.

Victor inhaled a deep breath, and tried to reason with it.

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

"Yeah, right."

Prue didn't believe him for an instant, and as for Piper, she was becoming inquisitive.

"To protect us from what?"

Victor turned to Piper, and wore a pleading look in his eyes.

"From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the Power of Three started and it's where it must end."

"It's part of us, it's part of who we are."

Phoebe answered him, Alex sighing softly.

"She's right. You don't realize it, but the Power of Three are very important to this world. They keep the balance from going to Demon central. I didn't want to get involved, but if it is about protecting them from their destiny, then I'm gonna have to veto that idea right now. They, are the Charmed Ones, whether you like it or not. That's what they are, and you shouldn't stop them. Also, taking the book wouldn't make them not Charmed anyway, they'd be Charmed with or without it. It is in their DNA, after all."

He knew that getting involved wasn't a good thing.

"That's what their Mother believed too. Before they killed her."

Victor answered Alex, stunning the three sisters, Piper being the one who spoke each of their doubts.

"What are you saying?"

"You have no idea what evil is out there."

Victor told them straight, and Phoebe went to open her mouth, however Prue beat her to the punch.

"Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea."

"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you."

Victor argued, but Prue threw her head back with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee Dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live."

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your Grandmother after your Mom died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your Grandmother was too strong."

"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared? She loved us, she raised us!"

Piper's anger was growing now, talking about her Grandmother, it wasn't acceptable in her eyes.

"Okay, everyone is getting angry, why don't we stop before something happens…"

Alex's words didn't dissuade anyone from doing anything, and Prue carried on, her anger becoming bigger by the second, the male Witch seeing the ground around her quaking slightly, her powers becoming more than they should be, her powers being tied to her emotions.

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?"

"Believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?"

Phoebe looked away, not sure how to answer the doubt her Father raised with her. In fact, she looked to Alex, not sure what she should feel right now, but when he took her hand in his own, she felt herself relaxing slightly, his slightest touch being able to keep herself calmer than she had been before, but it didn't work for Prue.

"We've done fine without you."

Prue told him without a hesitation in her voice.

"Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't."

"I'm not you."

Her anger rose, Alex seeing how something was going to happen, calling after her.

"Hey, Prue, everyone. Please calm themselves down, I can't say that this is good. Why don't we all just have a settling drink or something? We could have a good one, and then we could eeh...talk when drunk. It always helps me anyway."

Alex was ignored, again, Victor speaking directly to Prue, the atmosphere becoming more and more laced with such animosity.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?"

Victor countered, Prue looking like she was ready to kill at any moment.

"We'll protect each other."

Piper chimed in, showing how angry she was becoming now.

"Okay, let's not go crazy now."

Alex tried to calm Piper down, but she shrugged him off, Prue doing the same. The only one that actually listened to him was Phoebe, who was now trying to do the same thing that Alex was doing, but they didn't listen.

"Then you'll die together."

Prue had reached her limit now, and her anger had bubbled too much to the surface.

"No one can hurt us as bad as you!"

Realizing what she was about to do by the look in her eyes, the way her power was coming to the surface, and how her eyes squinted at her Father, Alex couldn't stand there and watch Prue use her powers on her Father, so put himself in between them, shouting "Prue don't!" but she couldn't stop herself.

Just in the nick of time, Alex put himself into Prue's line of sight, and her power activated.

"Ooh shit!"

Alex flew through the air as a result of Prue's power, first smashing through a window to a closed door from the living room, scaring Victor who raised his hand too quickly, the ring he had on flying off his finger, and then Alex's body collided with the coffee table in the sitting down, his head bouncing off the couch that was held there, and he hit the ground with a groaning noise, being in pain.

"Ooh God Prue! Look what you've done now!" Phoebe scolded the slight distressed Prue, and rushed over, Piper doing the same. "Alex! Are you alright!?"

They both looked over him, seeing if he had any wounds, but thankfully, he didn't have anything that was obvious on his body, but still he looked to be in pain, and none of them looked happy about that, even Prue looked appalled by her actions.

He sat up, rubbed the back of his head in pain, chuckling nervously.

"I'm okay, I've had worse done to me than being flung through a window, and hitting a coffee table." He muttered, and sat up, his back suffering a slight pain. "Owww, that hurt." Groaning, he stood up on shaky legs, and went over to Prue, standing before her as she shifted under his surprisingly intense gaze. "Look. I'm not angry at you using your powers on me, it was bound to happen eventually. But, you can't use your powers on humans. Normal humans, you can't use your powers on them, unless they are evil, and even then it would be a last resort. Do you understand me? I know you hate your Father, but resorting to your powers, against a normal human, is something you can't do. No matter how angry you are, you can't attack a normal, somewhat morally ambiguous, human, okay?"

Prue knew he was right.

In the back of her mind, she knew he was right, but her anger got the better of her, and surprisingly to her, the only level headed one ended up getting flung through a window, and even hitting the coffee table too.

Alex turned to Victor, and sighed, groaning from the pain he received from the telekinetic attack he received from Prue, surprised that she hadn't done it beforehand.

"Maybe it is better if you leave right now. Tensions are high, I've been flung through a freaking window, and even you're beginning to piss me off now. I don't know you, but you're pissing me off with how you think you know better for them. They are adult women, they can make their own choices, and even if it is wrong, it is their choice to make. But they are good Witches, and you shouldn't be trying to force them to do anything they don't want to do. And not to do a low blow, but from what it sounds like, you've not been in their lives, since they were, not even 10 years old, and each of them are in their twenties now, so what right do you have to come back into their lives now and tell them what to do? And even suggest they're going to die? I personally won't let them die, so don't worry about that. I might be out of line, I might be speaking out of term, but you can't speak to your own daughters like that."

Victor understood what he was saying, nodded his head, and leaves without incident. He couldn't say anything else, he knew that if he stayed, it would get more, and more heavy handed by the moment, so he couldn't have that happening.

Once he was gone, Alex groans, putting a hand to his head.

"Owww…"

"Ooh sweetie are you okay?" Phoebe gets a deadpan stare from the blonde. "B-Besides the fact that you were thrown through a window, and hitting a table pretty harshly, that is…"

"I'm fine." He assured, petting her head so she didn't have to worry anymore. "Well, I can cross off my bucket list that I've had a Charmed One's powers be used on me. Seems like Prue can attack people quite fiercely. No wonder they say that the eldest sibling of Witches are usually the strongest. I feel quite sick now."

It was a hollow joke at best, Phoebe didn't find it funny though, being angry at Prue for what she did to Alex, and what she could've done to their Dad. Either one was bad enough, though she respected the blonde for trying to stop the fighting, even if it didn't succeed.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Actually, yes it is supposed to be funny, wasn't it?"

Phoebe didn't answer Alex, showing her glare towards him, a glare that told him how concerned she really was for him.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck again, allowing a yawn to escape his lips.

"I think that attack sobered me up. I need a drink…"

"You need to lie down."

Phoebe told him straight, concerned for what he had been through, plus he was semi drunk, so being thrown through a window and crashing into something might cause him to be sick, she only wanted to make sure he was okay.

He went to argue with her, but she gave him a glare.

"Ooh fine, I need to lie down."

"Good boy. Now come with me."

He didn't complain, and helped him go up the stairs, Piper only hoped that she wasn't going to put him into her bed, and then get into it, but right now, she was quite angry at Prue for what she did to Alex, tried to do to their Father, only he stopped it.

"Did you have to throw him so hard? That could've killed Dad. You almost killed Alex, when he was trying to stop us from fighting. Seriously Prue, you ended up hurting our friend, because you wanted to get revenge on our Father. Can't you see that it is wrong to do that? Alex was right, you shouldn't use your powers to attack mortals, no matter how angry they have gotten you."

Prue didn't need the third degree from Piper, but could see where she is coming from.

"Piper..."

Prue tried to explain herself, but the time freezing Witch couldn't speak straight right now.

"We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people, but you almost killed someone Prue."

"We're not normal, and I didn't mean to attack like that. I couldn't stop it before Alex came in."

Piper sighed, and walked away from Prue, leaving Prue to contemplate what was going on right now.

* * *

At the hotel room Victor owns, he walks in and sits on the couch.

The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are standing there, somewhat surprising the man.

Marshall strolls closer to Victor, cautiously looking at him.

"Hell, Victor. Where have you been?"

Victor crossed his arms over his body defensively.

"How did you get in here?"

He countered, but the man held his finger out, wagging it in front of Victor's face.

"I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here."

"I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head."

Scoffing at the Demon, Marshall himself showed a disgusting look on his face.

"Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails."

"Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters."

Saying it with a deadpan face, Fritz licked his lips sadistically, cockily at the same time.

"Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer."

"Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work."

"Why not?"

The female of the group growled, but Victor spoke to Marshall over her, ignoring her for the moment.

"You mind if I poke holes?"

Marshall rolled his hand, giving him the go ahead.

"Poke away."

Victor wore a dirty smile on his face, regarding them with a slanted head.

"After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There is however, one sister I can reach. Phoebe. Though, that's if that blonde guy isn't there. He seems to be a Witch himself, God knows what powers he has inside of him."

"So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her."

The female thought that would be plausible, but Victor knew better, and told them as much, each of them looking at him with widened eyes, wanting to kill him with the smug attitude that he held on his face.

"Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The one that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows."

Although they don't want to accept it, they had no choice right now, showing an angry face right now.

* * *

It was the next day, in dining room and Piper along with Prue are sitting at the table looking depressed. Prue's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Neither made eye contact with one another. Even Piper seemed to be more depressed than Prue was right now, but still Prue felt regret what she did to Alex last night, but didn't know if she should apologize for what she did last night.

As they were in the dining room, Alex flipped through the pages of the Book Of Shadows in the sitting room, and found a cool spell that he wished to try. He laid the book on his lap, as he looked at the damages that happened last night, the table, and the window too that Prue flung him through.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when he heard pitter pat of feet on the stairs.

Slowly, he looked behind him, and saw Phoebe coming down the stairs.

Phoebe held a smile on her face, as she made it down the stairs, and went over to Alex, sitting next to him, ignoring her sisters in the dining room for the moment.

"Hey Alex…you, kinda left me alone…"

He chuckled nervously, and ran a hand over the back of his head.

"Sorry, I wanted to have a jog this morning, didn't mean to leave you alone." He apologized, and looked at the book. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure, what?"

He smirked, and looked down at the vanishing spell.

"If I'm right, then this will fix this broken stuff. Though it is called a vanishing spell, it also says that it will clean things, so here we go." He cleared his throat, and chanted. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be, unseen."

Phoebe watched as whitish lights danced over the objects in question, the table, and window. She watched as they were being magically fixed, impressed that there was a spell like that for cleaning, and how it could be used.

Once it was done, Phoebe poked him in the chest.

"Impressive."

"Heh, well it was in your book, so it is your families thanks in this."

Phoebe smiles cheery, but she looked a little lost.

"About what happened last night with Prue…I hope it doesn't…"

"Doesn't, what?"

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows, searching for the right words.

"I mean…she was…she attacked you last night."

He could see how she looked quite saddened on his behalf, and on Prue's behalf, and that was one of the things he liked about Phoebe. How compassionate she was, how she was able to help others feel good too.

"Phoebe, she didn't attack me. I just got in the way before she could use her power on your Father. If anything, I just saved her from attacking her Dad, that's all. Don't worry about me, I think I'm built more than a man in his 40's or 50's. And I'm a Witch, we're like supercharged or something. And as Witches, we're like more resistant to powers and such."

The girl still didn't think it was right for what Prue did, even if she did it by mistake on Alex. She wished that Prue learned to restrain herself more than she could for now.

"You know, I thought what you tried to do last night was great. And…even though what you said to Dad was…"

Guilt came to Alex's face, remembering what he did beforehand to their Father, and how he could've been out of bounds, and how Phoebe might've felt about that, so wanted to make them feel better.

"Yeah, I kinda stepped out of bounds, there. Sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"No." She stopped him from apologizing. "You were, only saying your thoughts, and you're right…even though I love my Dad, you were right about what you said…we are good people, and we are good Witches. I don't know much about my Charmed Destiny or whatever, but I liked it when you said you'd protect us."

"It goes double for you…"

Alex let it slip unexpectedly, Phoebe's eyes broadening as a tinge of pink dusted her cheeks.

"W-What did you-"

"Nothing, at all!"

He lied, not wanting to tell her what he really said, it being quite embarrassing.

But Phoebe pressed on.

"No, what did you say?"

Alex didn't want to admit what he said, it would've sounded embarrassing if he did say anything about it.

When he didn't answer, Phoebe budged closer, and took his hand in her own hand, holding it tightly.

"Tell me, what did you say, then?"

"W-Why does it matter to you so much?"

Alex countered, not wanting to embarrass himself right now, and give Phoebe the wrong impression. He never wanted to do that, as he cared about Phoebe, and didn't want to hurt her in the slightest, no matter what.

"Because it does. Why don't you want to tell me?"

Alex didn't know what to say anymore, he kept his eyes away from Phoebe. He couldn't face her, he didn't want to do anything. He didn't know what to say about it. How could be approach the subject that Phoebe wanted to talk about? He wasn't sure anymore.

"…Because it is embarrassing what I said."

Phoebe snorted at the tinged red face he had.

"Wow, someone that isn't afraid of kickboxing Demon's has trouble expressing feelings huh."

"F-Feelings!?" He roared, pushing himself away on the couch. "D-Don't say something like that!"

Phoebe looked upon him, finding his embarrassment to be quite cute, if she did say so herself. She couldn't help but notice that, it was something she found to be quite adorable. But saying that could've been offending, and she didn't want to offend him.

"Well, I never really…"

"I just said I'd protect you double, okay!? That's it!"

As easy as it might've been for someone else to say it, it was doubly difficult for Alex to admit it. The reasons, he wouldn't ever disclose, but he found it hard to say those words, due to what happened to him in the past.

Phoebe blinked a few times, and then smiled.

"Silly, why be embarrassed about that? I think that's really nice."

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is." Murmuring, Alex looked to the dining room. "It seems like your sisters are still down in the dumps, huh. It must be really bad if your Father comes into the picture like this, mustn't it?"

"I guess…" Phoebe looked towards Alex. "Say, what about your own Dad? Do you…"

"I don't have a Father."

He quickly got out, confusing Phoebe, throwing her for a loop.

"You don't?"

Phoebe found that to be odd, so Alex took a breath.

"I obviously had a Father, but I don't anymore. I don't have…anyone anymore. Just me, and that's fine. I have a pretty good life myself, I built my own life, and live my own life by doing what I can do, and what I want."

His outlook on life, Phoebe wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad for him. From what he said, it sounded like he was alone in life, yet he seemed to be happy, and sad about that at the same time, and she wasn't sure how that happened.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…you don't have any family at all?"

"All are dead, either by design, or by choice."

Phoebe didn't understand that last one. She understood about the first one, design being fate. But the last one, she didn't understand, yet could hear the animosity that held within his voice when referring to the last part.

"O-Oh right so…"

"Your Dad, isn't dead Phoebe."

"…"

Phoebe stayed silent, not sure what to say anymore.

"What I mean was, whatever happened last night, he is, trying, I guess. While his words did kinda piss me off, I can see the logic in his words, and how he did want to protect you. He doesn't understand how you're needed for this world. I mean, how can many people say they know what they were put on this earth to do? You've got an amazing destiny ahead of you, and while this doesn't tie in with your destiny, he's your Father, and he, wants to be here for you, in his own way…but remember, the premonition you had about him. Have you told your sisters?"

"They already hate Dad, I don't think this would be the best way to get them together. Telling Prue alone would be worse than anything. I don't know how Piper would take it."

Alex couldn't agree more, using his hand to run a finger through her hair.

"You're right, but wrong at the same time. You have to tell them, even if it is difficult. That's what your powers are for, Phoebe. You're the heart of the Charmed Ones. Prue's like the muscle with her telekinesis, Piper is like the careful one, or conscious, with her time freezing, and you're the heart Phoebe with your power to see things that happened in different places and times. You keep the Charmed Ones beating, with your passion, compassion, and love for everything you do. You have to tell them, and whatever happens, happens. At least, they'll know, and aren't blindsided by whatever happens."

Phoebe's face turned red at his words. She hadn't ever heard something, so beautiful. Especially when it was directed at her. Unintentionally, Alex didn't realize that he made Phoebe love him even more with his words.

"You're right…I have to tell them."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go for a quick run then to give you some time alone."

Alex went to stand up, but Phoebe stopped him, putting her hand on his leg.

"Erm…you know, I like to think that…the day we met, was one of the best days ever."

"Heh, it was a pretty good day for me too. One of my better ones, until Prue threw me out in the rain."

Phoebe held a scowl on her lips for what Prue did to him, but then smiled when seeing that he didn't seem all that bothered at all.

"Stupid Prue, she's always been mean. Don't worry about Prue, I will make sure that she doesn't do anything weird to you."

"Like throw me through windows, and tables?"

Phoebe cracked a smile.

"Exactly."

Alex gained a smile, and began walking towards the exit.

As he went, Phoebe watched him walk, checking him out. She didn't want to appear as a pervert, so she averted her eyes every now and again, and she cursed how he wore tight fitting clothing. If he wasn't trying to sexually stimulate her, then there was something else going on entirely, and she wasn't sure what that thing was.

Once Alex left, Phoebe stood up, and went towards her sisters.

Phoebe walks towards the dining room to see her sisters still sat there, not really doing anything other than staring in different directions, and makes her presence known.

""…""

But neither Prue or Piper acknowledge that she was there, thinking about what happened last night, and what could happen in the future, either way, they didn't even look at her at all, unable to stop thinking about the previous day.

"Good morning, Phoebe." She gives a little joke due to no one saying anything. They ignore her. She picks up a napkin and waves it around like a flag, a white flag at that. "Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see Dad? Yeah, well, I did.

"Hello, I was with you."

Piper reminded what she thought to be true, but Phoebe debunked that straight away.

"No, by myself, or rather, with Alex, I mean. Before dinner and I had a premonition about Dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He's our Dad."

Prue stands up, and walks over to Prue. She looks into the sitting room to see that Alex was there, looking through the book. She couldn't help but feel the guilt from actually attacking Alex. She thought she'd do it eventually, but not on mistake when he was trying to help.

"I know, Phoebe."

Prue hugs her. Piper notices something on the floor. She walks over and bends down.

"Hey, look." She picks up Victor's ring. "Dad's ring. What's it doing here?"

She hands it to Prue who examines it deeply, her feelings from last night building up again inside of her body.

"It must of came off when Alex, uh... fell. He did, become excitable, and flung his hands upwards."

She didn't want to bring it up again, knowing how bad it could be, and how Prue might do something else that she shouldn't do.

"Well, I'll take it back to the hotel."

She puts it on the table, and feels like she was going to die with seeing Victor again, not sure how she would be able to do anything against him, not sure how she would be able to explain this anymore, not sure if she would even be able to understand it.

* * *

A little while later, Phoebe strolls down the stairs out the manor, outside of the manor, and notices a paper on the ground. Slowly, she bends her body and picks up the paper.

She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road who are leaning against their car. They wave back, eyeing her up, almost in a predatory like way. Though she didn't see that, thankfully, and neither did Alex, who would've said something.

Victor stands behind Phoebe as if appearing out of nowhere.

Phoebe turns around and gasps.

"W-What!?"

She raged, pushing herself slightly back, but Victor moved closer towards her.

"Don't be afraid."

He carefully says, Phoebe looking dismissively.

"What are you... you have to leave."

Phoebe dismissed him, pushing him away, but Victor didn't stop, the two men across the road, beginning to 'notice' what was going on just now, and began crossing the street, pretending to care what was going on.

"Phoebe, please, this is very important."

He tried to persuade her, but she didn't want to listen to him anymore, pushing him away.

"I can't. I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"Phoebe, you gotta get the book out of the house."

Phoebe shook her head, moving backwards. Her back went to the side of the wall that runs up to the manor, shaking her body away from Victor, feeling more discomfort than she thought that she would do beforehand.

"You have to leave."

She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.

"Phoebe, trust me. Look..."

Phoebe jerks backwards, and falls into a premonition.

She has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz and Cynda walk off with the book, looking shifty, looking for something that even Phoebe didn't want think about and what they were going to do with the book.

The premonition ends, Phoebe jerking back into reality, staring at the men slowly approaching, knowing what was going on now, but couldn't quite believe it, her Father still holding onto her arm, perplexed by the face Phoebe was making.

Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Phoebe.

"Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?"

Marshall played the concerned neighbour quite well, but if it wasn't for her premonition, she would almost fall for it. But now she knew better, and went towards the stairs, shifting from side to side with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor."

She didn't want to give any information away, just in case that they would do something to her Father, Victor merely smiling slowly.

"We were just saying goodbye."

"Yeah, I gotta run."

Phoebe about faces, and rushes up the stairs, leaving behind the two shapeshifters, and her Father. Making it up the stairs, she goes back inside.

Getting inside, Phoebe runs as fast as she could, heading towards the stairs. Prue comes in from the sunroom area, Alex following after her, not holding the book since he didn't need it right now, having left it upstairs.

"Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall."

She hurryingly spoke, not stopping running up the stairs.

"What?"

Prue didn't quite hear her, but Alex did, and believed her instantly, looking at the panicked look on their faces.

"Phoebe, what are they? Demons, Warlocks, what?"

"They're shape shifters. I don't know if anything else, but they can take others forms, an-and it is Fritz and Marshall and the..."

Piper and Cynda walk in from the kitchen area, the woman looking innocent, Piper not knowing what was going on right now.

"Cookies. Just baked."

Phoebe giggled nervously as Alex leaves the room, going towards the kitchen, Phoebe wondering where the hell he was going right now.

Fritz walks in from the front door, appearing innocent.

"Hey, door was unlocked."

Phoebe starts walking up the stairs again, making it to the middle of the stairs, a picture hanging behind her.

"We're you going, Pheebs?"

Piper asked, not sure what was going on right now.

"Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie?" Cynda smiles in a fake sweet manner, Phoebe doing the same. "Okay."

Phoebe goes upstairs just as Victor walks in and announces. "Daddy's home." to the annoyance of Prue, Piper not sure on what she should say right now.

Getting to the attic, Phoebe runs over to a closet.

She pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. She flips the pages for anything that could get the shapeshifters down the stairs.

"Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for." The pages turn by themselves, Phoebe raising her hands to the sky. "Okay, I can take a hint." It stops at a page and she looks down to see a shapeshifter vanquishing spell. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." She repeats it and runs downstairs, to see her Father there. "Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now."

Another Victor walks in, confusing the others. Piper looks between them, not sure what was going on.

"Whoa, time out. What's going on here?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine."

One of the Victor's spoke, but the other one shot him down.

"Don't trust him."

Piper, and Prue share a look, confused. Phoebe looked on, not sure what to do.

"Wait a second. Last week we had no Dad and now we have two?"

Victor, one of, turns towards Phoebe, hoping to make some sense with her, but wasn't all that sure, honestly.

"Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack."

The other Victor rolls his eyes at the first one.

"Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?"

The first victor heard what he said, and debunked it by pointing at Prue.

"Prue, she's never afraid of anything."

"He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark."

Piper added, but Prue wasn't sure what to think right now, one of the Victor's snorting at the ridiculousness of the situation going on.

"Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both."

"You're bluffing."

One of them said, the one that said to kill them looked determined on what they were going to do, and what was going to happen.

"Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang."

Phoebe, Prue and Piper didn't know what the hell to do.

Thankfully, Alex came back in, and he jumped, holding onto the space above the door, and kicked out as he swung forward, hitting both the female of the group, and Fritz as well, hitting them to the ground, and then landed on the ground perfectly.

"Well, seems like there are two of them here."

Alex deduced as the man named Fritz got up, and swiped for him. Alex took himself back, avoided the swipe of the hand that was used, and then spun around, bringing up his left leg, using the spin to his advantage and swiped it across his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Determined, the girl got up, and went for Alex too.

Her hand turned into a claw, and swiped for him again and again, but the boy dodged quite easily, the sisters looking on and wondered if they should help, but then saw how Alex seemed to be enjoying himself.

"My, you dance very well."

He praised, avoiding another swipe, and felt his back hit the table in the dining room.

"I'm going to kill you!"

She said, readying herself again.

Using that, and saw how the girl came for him, Alex propelled himself up onto the table, and put out his hand, kinetic energy gathering there.

"I don't usually hit girls, but you could be a dude due to shapeshifting but I'm not going to take that chance so, have this!"

Putting his hand forward, a white cloud of energy was released, and hit the woman in the chest, sending her propelling towards the living room, flying over the couch in the sitting room, her back hitting the wall that was next to the right hand door, her body falling to the ground.

"Alex, what are we supposed to do exactly!? The spell will kill everything that isn't…well, it will kill Dad too…"

Alex heard how panicked Phoebe was, and couldn't stand the upset face she was making. He didn't believe that it could be there, he didn't think Phoebe could make such a face when she usually was smiley, cheery, and other things to that effect. So seeing her like this now, was quite strange to him.

So, he turned to Piper.

"Freeze them."

"What?"

She begged for an answer so Alex gestured to them, swiping his foot across Fritz face before he could get up, the shapeshifter groaning. One of the Victors was shaking his hands, trying to control himself.

"Freeze them."

He asked again, gathering his energy and flinging it at the female. She tried to dodge it, but Prue squinted her eyes, and pushed Alex's power towards her, knocking her down onto the ground, Phoebe showing slight jealousy at how they could work so easily together, wishing she had that power.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just do it on command yet…"

Alex furrowed his eyebrows at Fritz returned to his feet, the two Victor's watching on, one of them wishing to help, the other not sure on how to do it right now.

Alex went to combat the enemy, who shifted his fingers into small knives.

"Try this you son of a bitch!"

Trying a stab, Alex span to the side, and brought his hand up, pushing him on the back, forcing his body to go forward.

"Why don't you try this, you son of a bitch?"

Using that chance, Alex grabbed the mans head, and slammed it onto the table, sending him into a daze, the girls wincing at how skilled, and willing to inflict pain Alex was, though none complained, saving them having to have to fight with their hands too, trying to understand who Victor was the real one.

The blonde carefully saw how Fritz was in a daze, pushed Fritz back into the sitting room area near the stairs, kneed him in the stomach to cause his body to bend. Alex pushed himself back, and then brought his foot up, upper-cutting his chin, sending him backwards, and hit the ground harshly, the mans eyes rolling in his head.

"Wow, bitchin."

Phoebe praised, Alex smiling in thanks.

He then turned to Piper.

"Now Piper, I know you can do it. Put up your hands, and activate your power. Become afraid."

"I can't just become afraid."

She said with a shaky voice, wishing that she could.

"You can Piper, you can do it."

He assured, but she wasn't so sure, showing her timid nature.

"But what if-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Piper responded to Alex lunging at her with a menacing look in his eyes, and put her hands out, her power activating. One of the Victor's froze instantly, the other twitching a little bit, and then tried his best to remain as still as possible, the other two not freezing at all.

Piper looked flabbergasted, and felt like crying, Alex giving her a small hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, well I did mean to do it, but I am sorry regardless, but your powers worked, didn't they sweetheart?" She sobbed, but stopped when she realized he was hugging her, blushing, irritating Phoebe. "We've got to see what is…" He looked, to see how the two shapeshifters moving, but the two Victors staying still. "…yeah, I thought so. I hoped this would happen. It seems that one of them is faking it."

Gesturing to the two Victors, Prue stared at Alex.

"Great, one of them can fake it. How are we going to…?"

At that moment, Alex brought out a knife, a large butcher like knife Alex borrowed from the kitchen, smiling cheerily.

"I'm going to stab them of course~ We'll soon find out which one is the real one, won't we? This is going to be funny~"

The cheerfulness of his voice actually frightened Prue, only because he just threatened to stab someone like a killer, Piper being in a similar boat. Phoebe was having second thoughts, hoping Alex wasn't going to stab her Father.

"Ooh my God, you're not actually-"

"Bonzai bitches!"

Alex lunged forward and went for the Victor that was closer to the couch in the sitting room where the table was, with Victor's ring on it, the knife heading for the heart.

"Alex, don't-"

Phoebe tried to stop him, and it succeeded, the blade stopping just of the heart.

Alex watched on with keen interest, seeing if he even twanged, but he didn't. He was frozen, there was no doubt about it, but Alex didn't say anything, and wordlessly looked to the other Victor, and repeated the action.

The three sisters really wished he wouldn't do this, but he didn't listen and the knife carried on.

He went fast, almost like a blur, and the hand with the knife stopped just of his heart, stabbing through the clothing this time, and nearly touched the skin, but Alex stopped himself when he saw a very notciable wince and tense of the body.

"Ding ding, we have a winner. Or, I should say loser."

Alex put his hand to the mans chest, and blew him away with kinetic energy, smashing his body against a closet that stood near the stairs, smashing his body and fell to the ground, clothes falling out of it.

Alex grabbed the protection ring, and placed the ring on his finger.

"Here Phoebe, chant the spell."

He said, as the girl tried to catch him off guard, by grabbing him from behind. Immediately, he thrusted his head backwards, smashing it in her face, his head that was, and then dropped to the floor, sweeping with her leg, and dropped her to the ground.

"Alex I don't…"

Prue looked on, and saw how convinced Alex was, and this time, she trusted him.

"Phoebe, now. You said you trust Alex, trust him this time. That, is our Father."

Phoebe was reluctant, but she did so anyway, chanting while being slightly hesitant.

"In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." It gets windy as the spell picked up, the shapeshifters and the man named Victor all began writing in pain. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." The shape shifters start melting. Victor falls to his knees, Phoebe calling out in terror. "Daddy!"

"It's okay, keep it going."

He says it while feeling like he was going to pass out, his body convulsing on the spot.

"It's alright Phoebe, the ring is protecting him. Seriously gotta update that spell so it doesn't effect everyone around."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe couldn't help but agree with him, the two remaining sisters going to Phoebe's side, and spoke the words Phoebe did, Phoebe doing the same thing.

[Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call.]

The shape shifters melt and disappear into nothingness, Alex wishing he could do something like that, a Power of Three spell, though he was content with threatening people with knives, that was going to be the highlight of his day.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe run over to Victor. Prue helps him up along with the male blonde.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do."

"For a moment there neither did I."

Prue gave a slight joke, Phoebe going to Alex's side, hugging his arm, and spoke with her Father.

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic."

"I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore."

The sisters thought that was the case, and was glad that he had finally found the light, so to speak, and now could actually continue a relationship with their Father.

"We're still you're little girls, we're just..."

"Witches."

Prue finished after Piper, Alex smiling at the family reuniting together again.

Victor chuckled at the thought, realizing how true that really was, and how they really had grown up from before.

"Yeah, Witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything." He stopped himself, and looked towards Alex. "And you, saved me from being blown up, didn't you?" Alex smiled cheerily. "But, how did you know, it was me?"

"Yeah, that's a good question." Prue looked towards Alex, and saw him smiling, annoying her. "Seriously, don't smile like that. You almost stabbed our Father. You could've stabbed him, and you would've been a murderer!"

Alex stuck out his tongue, and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was, reading body language. I've been doing some martial arts training for years now. You learn to read certain things from your opponent. Their body movements, twitching of the muscles, to read what kind of attack they are coming towards you, and other things like that. All I did was see what fear I could instill on the liar. Even if the stab wouldn't have killed, it would've hurt, and even Demon's feel fear, so I hoped that these shapeshifters did, and they did, and that's how I knew which was which."

Phoebe and Piper seemed to accept that explanation as plausible, Prue still unsure. But for once, she was glad that he was around, if only to help them find out which person was which, so they didn't accidentally kill their Dad.

* * *

On the next day, during the middle of the afternoon, inside of the living room, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there, Phoebe being dressed up very pretty as Piper was, Prue dressed normally, and Alex was there also, laying on the couch, looking quite relaxed as he watched television. What he watched, was Saved by the Bell, something that he enjoyed quite a lot.

Prue's on the phone to Andy, wrapping up the conversation she was having with him.

"No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice."

She hangs up as Phoebe wears a sly smile.

"So he's Dad now?"

The corners of Prue's small mouth raise a little bit, indicating a small smile to appear on her lips.

"Yes, Phoebe, and by the way my dress looks good on you."

"I don't have any nice clothes, Prue."

Prue rolled her eyes, not seeing that as a plausible excuse.

"Dad said it was casual."

"I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again."

Phoebe really wished this, this time. She wanted her Father to be around, Piper being surprised.

"You don't think he's gonna stay around?"

"Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least Dad is real now."

Though Phoebe said it chipperly, Alex's eyes went towards the ground, something being on his own mind.

"And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes."

Prue joked, something Alex found to be quite shocking since she didn't do that a whole lot.

Piper coughs into her hand.

"I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means." Phoebe nods. The doorbell rings. "Speak of the Devil."

Piper leaves the room, and answers the door.

Piper comes back a few seconds later with, Leo, walking back in the living room with Piper. Alex and Leo's eyes briefly met, the pair sharing a mutual understanding of the situation, Alex moving his hand over his lips, showing that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt."

Prue greeted, leaving Alex wondering what his cover was, remembering what his own cover was with Alex, before what happened with the unveiling of Leo's true identity.

"The handyman?"

Phoebe guessed, Alex snickering at the thought of him posing as a handyman.

"Call me Leo."

Phoebe nodded, and eyed up Leo.

For a few seconds, she compared him, and Alex in her mind. She imagined the pair of them, which one she found more attractive, which she liked on a personal level, knowing Alex more, and also wondered which one she'd go for normally without even knowing the pair of them.

Her eyes went back and forth between the two of them, wondering which one would be the best one to go with…

But then her mind chose Alex, and she walked over to him, hugging him tightly, confusing him.

"Hey, Phoebe, something going on?"

She snuggled against his chest, Piper's eyes narrowing, something Leo noticed, and didn't know what to say about it, clearly seeing how Phoebe seemed completely okay with cuddling a somewhat stranger, though Alex could hardly be called that, after everything that had happened.

"No, I wanted cuddle time."

"Greedy."

Alex teased, Phoebe giggling sweetly.

"More like, ambitious."

"Ambition is good, I love ambitious people."

He chuckled out, as Leo remembered something.

"This was on the steps." Leo holds up a yellow large envelope. Prue takes it off him as he looks around, impressed. "This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore."

"Yeah, it's kind of falling apart."

Piper smiled out, as Phoebe looked at the couch.

"Hey, who stained the couch? It looks like…beer maybe?"

Alex's eyes went to the nervous looking Leo, glad that she brought that up now. Alex watched the shiftiness of Leo's body, twitching, and wasn't able to stay still.

"It will probably be the one that drunk two nights ago."

Prue's uneven eyes landed on Alex, the man being offended.

"It wasn't me, it was Leonardo."

Alex let it slip by mistake, then covered his mouth with an "Oops..." slowly escaping his lips again.

Leo gasped and shot a glare towards Alex with his eyes surprisingly blazing with heaven's fury, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe not making the connection, Phoebe being the one to question it.

"Who the hell is Leonardo?"

As Leo panicked, Prue opens the envelope, and he spoke slowly, trying to deter Phoebe from looking at the stain on the couch.

"T-T-The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more."

"And I'd love to show you."

Piper offered, and together with Leo, they begin heading towards the stairs, but are stopped when Prue calls "Guys." halting Piper's walking towards the stairs, Phoebe looking up from Alex's chest, Alex curiously looking at her.

Piper turns back around.

"Uh, I'll be right up."

She urges Leo to go, and comes back into the living room, Prue looking like she was going to fall to the ground from the crushing feelings she felt from the thing that was inside what Leo gave to her, Phoebe and Piper looking on, confused.

"He's not coming."

She almost sounded, like she was going to be crushed under the weight of her own feelings, Piper and Phoebe looking confused still, but Alex could see with her eyes, what had happened. He didn't know specifics, but he could tell what she had just read wasn't something that she'd want to read.

"Who's not coming?"

Piper asked, Prue holding up the letter.

"Dad. He sent this. Um…" She clears her throat, and then reads the note. "Girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love Dad."

Piper and Phoebe looked crushed too, not sure on what to think or feel right now.

Prue holds up a video tape, Alex knowing that it was a private family matter, slowly slid out of the room, and soon out of the house, so he didn't get between the family moment that they were going to share with the other, knowing his presence wasn't needed right now.

* * *

When he returned home, having some letters in his hand, after a day of doing something out in the city, having left the girls house hours ago, Alex inhaled a breath, expecting some kind of Demon to be behind the door.

There always was, or more like, usually there was, and he didn't see if this time would be any different.

But for a surprise, there weren't. His apartment was Demon free, for the moment. He, was glad about this, as he didn't feel like fighting right now, his mind being on something else entirely. He couldn't even think straight, his mind being everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. Even as he walked through the apartment, he seemed to be out of it, he couldn't really think all that straight.

When he got to the couch he had, he looked at some letters that he had gotten that day, and looked through them.

Most were generic stuff, things that he didn't have to really worry about, junk mail mostly.

But there was one letter that did take his interest, or more like, disinterest, his eyes trying to not roll themselves at the sight of the letter.

He opened it, and read it quietly to himself.

He at least entertained the idea for a moment that the letter held anything good, but it didn't.

It was the same crap as it always was, and Alex couldn't stand it, throwing it away without even a second thought, not wanting to read the letter anymore.

However, as luck would have it, the phone went off, Alex was sure that something was against him when he saw the number.

Trying to hold back the anger he had, he answered the phone.

"What do you want?"

[Alex, i-is that you?]

Alex's hand gripped harder than it should've done, his knuckles turning white. The phone even began to crack at the tightening of his hand on the phone.

"You rang my apartment, you rang my number, who did you expect it to be, Helen? Are you that brain dead or something? Well, you've always been like that, haven't you? You've never really been considerate of anyone's feelings, have you? Seriously, why don't you just leave me alone Helen? I'd be extremely freaking happy if you did."

Though his words were harsh, he had a reason behind the words, and though he couldn't see her, he heard her release a breath down the phone, like she was shocked, appalled by his words, but he didn't really care if she was or wasn't, Alex didn't like this woman at all. In fact, he would go as far as to say that he hated the woman.

[Calling me that is-]

"Your name." Alex cut off the feminine voice. "Or, should I just call you something else? I've got plenty of names for you, none that I should be saying, but I think I'll make the exception for you. Isn't that lovely of me, Helen?"

His voice literally dripped venom, his bile for the woman rising by the second.

[Alex, please...]

The voice sounded like it wanted to connect, but Alex knew better, he always knew better when it came to this person.

"Leave me alone. If you don't, I will call the police and report you for harassment. And before you say "It doesn't matter because I am who I am!" it does because, I can be very persuasive. So leave me alone, Mrs Jenkins. Is that better for you? Or would you prefer me to call you something else? Those names I have for you come to mind right now. Some, at least aren't that bad. The only reason you're even calling me up, is because you want something from me, and you can get lost. I'm not giving you anything, nothing, and you won't be receiving anything from me ever. So I suggest leaving me alone, and I'm being nice right now. I could be swearing, but I just don't see the point with someone as pathetic as you are."

[Did you get my birthday card?]

The woman seemed to ignore how frustrated and angry his voice was, telling her to leave him alone and even calling her out on her motivations which were in a way, right.

Alex resisted smashing his head against the wall at the completely ignorance of his pain, a dumbfounded expression worked onto his face.

"Oh, you mean the one that was eight months, and a few days late? Ooh yeah, I got it, threw it away, and it got burned. Sorry, seems like things like that happen. If that's all, don't call this number again, I will be having you blocked from ringing, and even if you ring from a different number, I won't be answering it. Now, leave me alone, and don't ever bother with me ever again."

With that, Alex hung up the phone, and sighed.

While he wasn't the table to express his anger outwardly, he wouldn't scream, punch things, or anything outstandingly disturbing, he inwardly screamed. He'd never release his voice, he'd never yell because, he didn't see the point. He'd rather internally rationalize his own thoughts, and feelings, and not let others know what he was feeling.

Alex placed the phone down on the phone rest, throwing his head back.

As he did, his eyes caught the sight of a photo, of him and the blonde girl, smiling fondly, tears coming to his eyes. Though they didn't fall off his face, it was a close call, almost falling from his eyes, but his own strength of will controlled the emotions bottling up inside of him, threatening to bubble over the side of his soul, and be released, but he kept himself calm, collected, and centered.

" _Don't worry, I'll bring you back, no matter what happens to me._ "

His smile faded slowly, his watery eyes being held back by his own strength, though it was difficult.

He rose himself from the couch, strolling over to the picture. Once crossing the distance, Alex picked up the picture, and his index finger ran over the picture, his smile returning.

He...wanted her back, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, conflict resolved, after Alex was attacked by Prue, and threatened to stab their Father in the chest! All in a days work for the male Witch. Phoebe, and Alex also have been getting closer together, moving to a somewhat flirting stage with one another, even comfortable enough for some jokes. But at that last bit...seems like Alex has some unresolved issues, with someone, whoever that is.**


End file.
